


Ice petals

by Clexia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100-verse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexia/pseuds/Clexia
Summary: Clexa 100-verse au.(I know the name is lame I suck at names)(The drop ship lands on the ground. The first two chapters is similar to the show with some changes. (Murphamy is included in this fanfiction, but after the first two chapters they dont get alot of scenes)When the hundred lands on the ground the commander and all of polis has been taken by the mountain men. In their absence Nia takes over the throne, not caring that it's not their way but she forces her way to the throne with fear, threats and her army. When Lexa and the others are rescued from the mountain Clarke promises to help Lexa take her throne back to then get peace for her people. The hundred and Lexas most loyal warriors embark upon the hardest fight of their life, physically and mentally, and Clarke and Lexa get closer, and struggles with their feelings. Many more foes and threats are waiting for them ~This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you'll give it a try and like it, I'd happily recieve comments, critic too because it all helps me to become a better writer :)I will use just a little bit of trigedasleng but its just a little and I will put all translations in my notes.





	1. The first breath of fresh air

Clarke stepped out on the small plank of a door, having opened and slid down, and she looked around with big eyes, smelling the fresh air and she couldn't imagine anything smelling this nice. She moved to take her first step on the actual ground when Octavia flew past her, shoving her lightly and got on the ground. "Whoo! Earth!" She called out and several people chuckled and followed  her out, the boy dressed as a guard keeping a cautious eye on Octavia. Clarke still stood on the plank, she couldn't get her feet to move. "Come on Clarke" Wells stepped next to her and reached for her hand but she snatched it away. "You shouldn't have come here Wells" she sighed and took the step, feeling the soft grass under her shoes, so different from the metal she was used to feel. "There you go princess" Finn smirked. "There might be an adventurer in you after all" Clarke rolled her eyes but kept walking, following the others as they walked around.  
   
"We're on earth princess. Doesn't that earn as much as a smile from you?" Clarke raised a brow. "By now we may have breathed in enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though" she said and looked around, biting her lip to hold back a small smile. Flowers. "Ease up" Finn nodded for her to come into the forest with him. "I can't ease up, space walker. You're casual enough for the both of us, but someone has to think. For example, where are all the animals? If this place was free from radiation we should have seen animals by now" a few people gathered around them. "That's an animal; isn't it princess?" Finn pointed at a deer and several gasps and 'aww's came after. Clarke smiled, watching it eat some grass before it turned to them, and it's other half of the face was mutated, and they jumped back surprised before it ran away.  
   
"Come on, we should head to the dropship, make a plan" they followed, Bellamy muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" She asked sharply. "I asked who put you in charge" he crossed his arms and Clarke raised a brow. "Fine. You make the plans" he scratched his neck and nodded. "Right. Atom, you get a team together to Hunt. Murphy you pick a team and fix tents" Clarke cleared her throat. "What are they supposed to hunt with? And we're supposed to get to Mount weather. We landed a while away from it, it's a day's journey I think. Shouldn't we go there for food and shelter?" Bellamy sighed, people looking from Clarke to Bellamy. "No. We're not gonna follow those peoples orders, and for all we know they might be wrong. We stay here for now. Atom... build spears. I'll go Hunt, I have a gun and some ammo" he headed into the forest. "Clarke you keep an eye on my sister!" He called and Clarke glanced at Octavia who looked at her defiant. "I don't need a babysitter so don't bother" she walked away and Clarke sighed.  "I'll look after her for you" Finn winked and followed the brunette and Clarke went to get a bon fire started for when the sun would fall.  
   
When darkness came, a few makeshift knives and spears had been made and they found a heavy axe in the drop shift, but Bellamy had returned empty handed and it was too late to hunt. Stomachs were growling as they sat around the fire when Finn and Octavia returned, their shirts folded up like a bowl, and both filled with berries, and everybody quickly gathered around them to eat, and after they went to sleep, Clarke noticing Bellamy sneaking off with some girl in the woods. "I’d say it was a succésful first day, princess" Finn seated next to her by the fire. "We're alive" Clarke nodded. "But don't call me that" he threw some remaining berries at her before starting to tickle her and she chuckled, for the first time in a long time. She managed to get his hands off but smiled and they talked for a while before Clarke noticed they had four eyes on them. Octavia and Wells, great. "I'm gonna go to bed" she smiled and rose, walking into her tent.  
   
"Clarke. Come on!" Finn stood by the foot of her sleeping bag and she jerked up. "Finn!" she moved the thin blanket up with a blush. "Get out! It's still dark out!" She saw the tent opening, the sun just about to peek up at the horizon. "Well yeah. But come on you have to see this!" He yanked Clarkes wrist and she grabbed her jacket and put it on to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Okay, what was it that couldn't wait until morning?" He led her deep into the forest, Clarke memorizing the path so they wouldn't get lost when the lights changed, and suddenly she was surrounded with glowing blue flowers, and she looked around, a small gasp slipping out.  
   
"They're amazing... it must be the radiation... making them glow like this" she stepped closer to feel the petals in between her fingers and Finn snatched one off and put it behind her ear. "Or would you prefer a flower crown, princess?" Clarke rolled her eyes, looking around. "Thanks for taking me here. But you can stop your chivalry and flirty looks, that's not going to work on me" Finn walked closer and looked her over. "And why is that, princess?" Clarke sighed. "And stop calling me princess!" Finn examined her face, moved over to move some hair behind her ear. "But you like it?" He asked and Clarke looked away. "My dad used to call me princess" she started walking away, deeper into the forest and he followed. "Is he…?” he asked and Clarke bit her lip and nodded. “I’m sorry” Finn said and Clarke managed a shrug. "Everyone here has lost someone Finn. I don't want your pity" Finn caught up with her, softly taking her arm and turned her around, shocked when Clarke stepped closer and kissed him suddenly but she soon pulled back. "Don't call me princess again" she said and headed back, leaving Finn.  
   
She came back to camp, people starting to wake up, getting out of their tents and Bellamy looked at her questioningly, seeing Finn come after and he smirked. "Had fun princess?" He chuckled. "Hey maybe you should come up with your own nickname" Finn said as Clarke grabbed a spear. "I'm coming with to hunt today" she said and Bellamy nodded. "Great" a girl came out of his tent and Clarke raised a brow. "Had fun?" Bellamy smirked again and leaned closer to Clarke. "Oh you bet I did" he chuckled.  
   
"Jasper, Murphy. Come on man we're going hunting" Bellamy called and Jasper joined with a grin. "Yeah I'm coming with?" He asked and Bellamy pulled a spear into his arms, Murphy joining them too. "Let's go" Clarke smiled. "We should split up, Murphy you're with me" Bellamy Said and they headed off. "He needs to work on his social skills" Jasper chuckled.  
   
"Say whatever you want Blake, I'm the one who speared the bastard" Murphy swung around the bag with the dead rabbit proudly as they headed back from a few hours of hunting, it had been a lot harden then they thought. "Yeah, nice job" Bellamy smiled, when he saw something in the distance and swallowed. "What is that?" Murphy looked up and his eyes widened, the yellow fog closing in on them. "Run man!" he said and took off in the opposite direction, Bellamy followed but the fog came closer and closer. "Look!" Bellamy stopped, seeing a handle in the ground and opened a hatch. "Get in get in!" He said, Murphy sliding in and Bellamy came short after and they closed the hatchet. "That was close" Bellamy breathed out. "What the fuck was that?" Murphy asked, seating on the one bed in the tiny little bunker. "I have no idea, but we might have to stay here a while, that's probably not good to be exposed to" Murphy sighed, scooting up on the bed and leaned against the wall. "Great" he sighed as Bellamy looked through the place, dumping some stuff in his bag and glanced at Murphy.  
   
"How long do you think it's been?" Murphy asked after a while, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know, two hours?" Bellamy kicked off his shoes and got on the bed that Murphy was now lying on.  
   
"Whoa hey what the hell are you doing?" Murphy seated and Bellamy sighed. "I wanna rest and I'm not sleeping on the floor!" He got under the blankets. "Fine but don't try to pull a brokeback mountain on me!" Murphy said and laid down with his back to Bellamy. "What mountain?" Blake frowned. "It's a movie you idiot” Murphy said and Bellamy turned to his side. "Well I haven't seen it, what's it about?" Murphy rolled his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Just don't fucking rub up on me" he said and sighed. "It's cold as fuck in here" Bellamy smirked from his previous comment and moved closer, making sure Murphy was properly covered with blankets. "Better?" he smiled and Murphy nodded. "Yeah, thanks" it wasn't long until  Murphy pressed his feet against Bellamy's legs and moved back just a little bit, trying to get some of Bellamy's body heat.  
   
When he woke up next morning, Bellamy was pressed against him and had an arm over Murphy. He enjoyed it for a minute- for the warmth, before Bellamy started to wake up and Murphy flung his arm off him and seated. "What the hell dude I told you not to rub up on me!" He got up and put his shoes on, Bellamy seating confused. "Uh... sorry" Murphy went up to open the hatch and before Bellamy could stop him he was outside. "It's safe!" He called.  
   
"No we didn't find them" Clarke sighed and Octavia glared at her. "Send out another search party! If something happens to my brother I'm holding you personally accounted for Clarke!" She said and Finn opened his mouth to defend her but Clarke stopped him. "I understand you're upset Octavia. We're doing the best we can" she walked away, looking into the forest. "Damnit Bellamy where are you?"  
   
"Come on Murphy, Octavia is probably out of her mind worrying about me" Bellamy said, pushing away another branch. "Yeah yeah. Well unless you wanna carry me, this is the speed I'm going in" Bellamy hesitated before lifting him up and started walking. "Put me down you idiot I was joking!" Bellamy sighed and he was soon back on the ground. "Fine, just hurry" Bellamy muttered and they soon got back to camp. "Bellamy! There you are. We where  worried!" Clarke walked up to them and Murphy cleared his throat. "About you too Murphy" she said and he headed to his tent. "Whatever" Bellamy looked around with a frown. "Wheres Octavia?" Clarke hesitated. "Where's my baby sister?" He asked in a higher note. "She... ran off on her own to find you" Bellamy glared at her and he headed back into the forest.  
   
Octavia woke up, frowning. Her memory came back in painful waves, her head throbbing. She had searched through the forest when she had seen a man in a mask and tried to run away, but he followed and must have hit her in the head. She opened her eyes slowly, seating and looked around. She was in a weird cave, and her panic rose for every passing second. She tried to find a way out when the man came in, and Octavia backed, hitting the wall and clung to it. "My brother will find me! If you hurt me he'll kill you!" The mans expression didn't change as he walked up to her. He held a wooden bowl, and he reached into it and moved his hand over her forehead and she felt some sticky substance on it and looked at him confused.  
   
"Em na fis op ledon" When Octavia frowned he put away the bowl. "It's for your head, skai girl. I'm Lincoln" he walked up to a bowl of water to wash face and hands and Octavia looked at him, unsure what to do. "Why did you bring me here? Are there other people on this earth?" Lincoln sighed. "Yes. Nia leads them now, which means they can't be trusted. Do not seek them out!" Octavia nodded. "If I promise not to, will you let me go?" Lincoln took his shirt of and Octavia looked at his muscles in awe. "What happened?" She asked, seeing a stab wound in his side. "My friend tried to kill me. New leader. New times" he sighed.  
   
"Octavia!" Was heard from above and her head jerked up. "I'm here!" She called. Lincoln moved a hand over her mouth, but it was too late and Bellamy came through the entrance, moving his gun up quickly when he saw Lincoln who growled, moving towards him but Octavia grabbed the small wooden bowl and forced it down on his skull, and he passed out.  
   
"I can't believe it" Clarke looked at the passed out man, walking closer. Bellamy had tied him to the wall in the drop shift, his arms at each side. "Let him go! He's not violent, he didn't hurt me!" Octavia complained. "Humans on earth... how? did some people really survive the nuclear war?" She looked him over, her expression frowned but a bit excited about this. He started waking up and Clarke took a step back. He instantly fought the ropes, struggling to get loose and he glared at Clarke. "We don't want to hurt you" she said, happy Bellamy wasn't there with his gun. "We're just curious. We thought there were no people on earth. Please just talk to us" Lincoln nodded at the ropes and Clarke hesitated. They had taken the weapons he had on him but he was still stronger then Clarke. "Once you've earned my trust we'll set you free" He sighed and Octavia moved to untie him. "Stop it" Clarke sighed. "Or I'll have your brother escort you out" Octavia stopped but glared at her. "Talk to us, please..." Clarke looked at the man and he nodded. "Lincoln. My name is Lincoln"  
   
"Yes, there's several thousands of us. There's also  people that lives in the weather mountain, but they're different. For ages they have kidnapped and tortured my kind. Now they captured an entire city, hauled them off to their mountain including our commander" Clarke frowned, trying to read if he was telling the truth. "The bunker in Mount weather? We thought it was empty" Lincoln shook his head. "You also thought this earth was empty. You thought wrong. And after the commander was taken, presumed dead, Nia took over the throne with threats and her army. If she finds out you're all here she'll kill every last one of you, or use you as slaves. You need to be careful" Clarke frowned, taking a step back. Lincoln sighed, glancing at Octavia. "Then all your people will suffer" he turned to Octavia. "I can keep you safe. Come with me" the brunette shook her head. "I can't leave my brother" Clarke sighed and walked down, giving them some privacy.  
   
"What did he say?" Bellamy asked, standing by the ladder. "I'll tell you all about it later, right now you need to go to Monty, he need to get a radio going now" Bellamy looked like he might protest but didn't. "Alright. But get back up there! I don't want Octavia with him alone" Clarke closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them Wells was there. "How can I help?" He asked and Clarke sighed. "By staying out of my way" She headed back up, seeing Lincoln and Octavia talk quietly and it seemed intimate so she walked back down, taking a deep breath.  
   
"What's on your mind princess?" She heard and she looked around to see Finn sitting in a corner. How long had he been there? He walked up to her and examined her face. "Why are you mad at Wells? Is he an ex?" Clarke frowned, a wrinkle appearing between her eyes. "It's none of your business" she seated on the ladder and sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you Clarke" he seated next to her and moved her hair out of her eyes. "I'm here for you if you need me" Clarke looked at him, his sea colored eyes painted with concern for her and she leaned in and kissed him again, this time he was more prepared and he kissed her back. She sucked on his bottom lip, biting it softly before deepening it and he wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back and she leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you" she whispered and he nodded.  
   
Monty walked in, glancing at them. “Oh crap, I’m so sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt” Clarke nodded and rose, glancing at Finn. “Don't worry about it” she cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. “Well a hunting party found a bunker, Bellamy said he wanted you with him to check it out” Clarke nodded, not exactly what she was hoping for but better than nothing. She grabbed her jacket and he nodded. “He’s waiting at the gate for you” Clarke walked out.  
   
“How far away was this place?” Clarke swiped away a branch and Bellamy shrugged. “I think we should be there soon” Clarke tripped, landing on her palms and groaned, looking back. “Found it!” She called when she saw the hatch and Bellamy snapped the door open. “You first princess” He smirked and Clarke headed down, got her flashlight going. “I don't see anything… just barrels off..” She frowned, Bellamy soon behind her. He dipped his finger in it and smelled it before kicking it over, a hand full of guns and rifles falling out and Clarke grinned. “Check the other barrels” she said before cleaning off those they found with a cloth and put them by the stairs.  
   
Bellamy came back with more guns and ammo and a big grin on his face, dumping it down in his sack as Clarke tried out a hand pistol. “Need a hand with that?” Bellamy smirked but Clarke managed to figure out how to unhook the safety by herself. “Got it” she said proudly. “Yeah but can you aim?” He grabbed the gun, looking around. “I’ll hit that barrel over there” He shot two bullets into it before handing the gun to Clarke who missed thrice. “Not everybody had guard practise” she said sulkily and Bellamy chuckled and explained how to aim, and she got two shots in. “Awesome!” she chuckled, nailing another shot. “That was amazing” she said excited and  Bellamy smiled and nodded, moving the bag over his shoulder. “Let's go”  
   
They headed back when they heard voices in the clearing, and her eyes widened when she saw a grounder. “Stop!” Someone called and came after him, attacking with a spear and Clarke saw it was Atom. “Get back!” she screamed, getting her gun out but it was too late, The grounder had moved his sword over Atoms chest, slashing deep and he fell. The grounder ran past Clarke and her hand shook as she aimed the gun at him, remembering Lincoln's words. And he had just killed Atom. Clarke shot three swift bullets into the man, one missing and one hit his arm, but the other pierced through his back and Clarke took a shaky breath, running to him as he fell. She checked his pulse and breathing, but the man had died before hitting the ground. “Dig two graves!” Bellamy ordered, having checked on Atom who had died. “Good job Clarke” Bellamy patted her on the shoulder and they took the bodies. Clarke swallowed and looked after them, the world spinning slightly and she seated and covered her eyes with her hand, she killed someone. She really killed someone.  
   
“Clarke? come with me” Finn helped her up and led her to a bunker. “Look what I found” he smiled and closed after clarke and she nodded, a slight interest lighting in her eyes. “You’re upset about Atom” Finn looked at her. “It wasn't your fault” Clarke looked away. “I’m not doing a good enough job protecting them and now he- he’s dead and who knows how many more who might? and I...” Finn cupped her face and shook his head. “Shhh. You did what you had to do Clarke. You're a hero” Clarke looked down and shook her head. “I’m not a hero Finn, I’m a killer. I killed somebody! I’ve never even seen a dead body but he- I just I can’t..” Finn interrupted her, clashing their lips together and wrapped his arms around her. Clake pushed him off, slightly irritated. “Stop it Finn. I’m sorry, but I dont think I can do this right now” She passed him and walked out, going to her tent. She got on her makeshift bed and kicked off her boots, closing her eyes, but the sleep wouldn't come.


	2. The grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is more about life in their camp, a beloved face or two makes their first appearances :) 
> 
> And if the last chapter was maybe a bit boring for you this is the last chapter before something big happens :)
> 
> hope you like it!

“Clarke. Clarke! Wake up!” Clarke groaned, turning to her side before opening her eyes, seeing a grinning Monty. “What is it?” She seated, putting on her shoes. “Come out, you have to see this!” Clarke hurried out and Monty pointed at a small thing in the sky, coming closer and closer. “It's from the ark. Maybe food?” Clarke grabbed her jacket and nodded. “Let's go.” A small group came to look for the small ship that landed not too far from them, the teens discussing what they might have sent. 

Clarke was the first one to reach the ship and with some effort she managed to get the door up, stopping when she saw Raven and her jaw dropped. The girl was gorgeous, but there wasn’t time to think about that. She was wearing a helmet, cracked and blood on it. She took the helmet of the girl, who was clearly passed out, and ripped some fabric from her shirt to fix her head, and Monroe came and tried to feed her water in a pouch she had created. “Come on, wake up” Clarke muttered and checked her pulse and breathing when the girl moved, slowly and she moved two fingers up to her head. “Ouch.” she chuckled then looked at her.

“Clarke?” she asked and Clarke frowned and nodded. “I’ve been talking to your mom…” she reached for the radio then punched her hand against the wall of the ship. “Damnit!” She moved to get out with a sigh. “The radio got busted.” She looked at Clarke then scanned the crowd. “Maybe Monty will fix it.” Clarke said and Bellamy glanced at them then down at his bracelet and sighed, having just gotten there with a heavy breath. A second later they were distracted by Raven ramming into Finn’s arms and hugged him. They know each other…? Clarke wondered just as Raven kissed Finn and her eyes widened. She turned around quickly and saw Bellamy’s confused look and Murphy glancing at Finn and the new girl. Raven soon parted and she walked back to Clarke. “I’m Raven by the way. Are you gonna show me the ropes?” She grinned and Clarke’s gaze went from Finn to Raven. “Yeah. Lets catch up.”

*Bellamy’s POV*

Murphy squinted his left eye, moving the rifle just right on the aim target Bellamy had hung on the tree. He grinned when he hit a bullet on the target. “Good job.” Bellamy was sharpening another makeshift knife he was making and looked at him. “I like my weapons big and my target moving but yeah.” He shrugged and Bellamy chuckled. “What?” Murphy said sharply and Bellamy rose. ”I read this book…” Murphy cocked a brow up. “You? I didn't know you can read?” He smirked and Bellamy rolled his eyes but smiled. “It said in the old days they said when a man had a big car or a big weapon.” He grabbed Murphys rifle. “It's to hide the fact that he has a small dick.” He was teasing, but Murphy still shoved him. “Fuck off, I don’t you fucking nerd!” Bellamy chuckled and handed the rifle back. “Mhm I hear you say that but why should I believe you?” He teased and Murphy almost growled. “Because it’s the truth, I can prove it.” He spat in Bellamy’s direction who raised a brow and took a step closer. “You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted Murphy, but you can at least buy me dinner first.” He took another step closer and Murphy looked at him, Bellamy just inches away and he backed and spat at the ground. “You creep.” He said before leaving a smirking Bellamy, but he could feel his gaze on him until he walked into the tent.

*Clarke’s POV*

“Look I know I have a lot to explain…” Finn put his hands on Clarkes waist and she pushed him off. “No it’s alright get it. Your girlfriend wasn't here, you wanted to have some fun.” He sighed as she put more distance between them. Monroe had offered to show Raven around and get her some stuff, get her fed and Finn had snatched Clarke away to his secret bunker. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn’t expect to feel this way about someone other than Raven and I was confused.” Clarke sighed. “I don’t want to hear it. I don't care, alright? she is here now, and all we had was a couple of kisses, so let's just pretend it never happened.” Finn shook his head. “It was more than that, it meant more.” Clarke closed her eyes and when she opened them Finn was next to her and pulled her into a kiss. For a second Clarke let him, before pushing him off and rose. “Don't.” She sighed and walked out, met by a surprised Raven. “Someone said I could find Finn here…” She looked behind Clarke and saw Finn. “Yeah he’s all yours.” Clarke hurried away and Raven looked at Finn with a frown. 

Clarke walked to Bellamy’s tent but it was empty, so she looked around and saw him at the edge of the forest. “Hunt?” She asked and he looked her over before nodding and they grabbed two spears. Clarke loaded her gun and put it in her waist band just in case before they headed out. “So… Raven and…” Clarke gave him a look saying she didn't want to talk about it and he nodded. “How about you? I haven't seen a steady flow of girls escape from your tent today.” She smirked and he chuckled. “You’re just jealous because you don't get to sleep with gorgeous girls.” He said and Clarke raised a brow. “And why is that…?” He looked at her slightly surprised. “You like girls?” Clarke shrugged and looked around. “I don't like anything right now, right now I want to hunt and that's it.” She said and she looked at a distracted Bellamy.

“Whats with you? You’re not as much as a douchebag as normal.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “If you say so princess.” He teased and Clarke pursed her lips together. “There we go.” She said, spotting a deer and she grinned, it was so pretty. But they needed food, she wasn’t going to be silly and not hunt. She looked at Bellamy who signaled her to move to the right and when he moved to the left the deer ran in her direction and she attacked it with her spear but it moved, making her fly over its back and roll down onto the ground. “Are you alright?” Bellamy asked and she quickly rose. “Flank right!” she said and ran after it, Bellamy then attacking it from the right and he managed to get a spear into its leg, making a wound to slow it down and Clarke leaped forward and pushed the spear into its back, the deer slowly falling. 

“You have more talents than I thought.” He said, starting to pick it up on a device they had created to ship them with. “I wish I had a talent that wasn't about killing things.” Clarke muttered and Bellamy shrugged. “We need food.” He said and they continued hunting. Two rabbits later Clarke looked around with a sigh. “It’s getting dark we should head back.” She said, her eyes searching the forest, seeing a movement and crouched down before grinning.

”It’s a raccoon!” She moved slowly, just two steps closer to watch it and Bellamy got a gun out. “What are you doing? We have enough meat lets just go.” she glanced from him to the animal. “Raccoons are dangerous Clarke, you should stay far away from them.” Clarke raised a brow, glancing at the small animal eating some berries. “Looks real dangerous…” Bellamy rolled his eyes but moved the gun down. “It’s true, didn’t you pay attention in earth class?” Clarke sighed, glancing at the raccoon one last time before she started heading back when two grounders appeared from behind some trees and hurdled towards them. Bellamy got one with a bullet and the warrior fell, the other one coming towards Clarke, sword raised. 

Clarke backed a bit, Bellamy shooting at it but it passed right by him and he closed in on Clarke. Bellamy headed to attack and Clarke managed to jump away from a lash from the grounders sword, falling down on the ground. Bellamy jumped up on the warriors back, getting his gun but the grounder warrior shook him off, and he fell on a rock and passed out. “Bellamy!” She breathed heavily, hoping he was okay and backed on the ground, the grounder reaching for her and grabbed her leg. Clarke ripped her hands into the ground to keep him from pulling her away, and she kicked his leg and grabbed the spear, the grounder turning to her angrily and she shoved the spear into his chest with all her strength, the man looked at her surprised before falling.

“Bellamy? Bellamy!” She seated next to him and shook his shoulder and slapped him and he groaned. “Thank god.” She closed her eyes in relief. “I didn’t know you cared that much.” Bellamy chuckled and she jumped off quickly, sighing and looked down at the grounders. “We need to get them back to camp, the grounders can’t find them.” Bellamy nodded, moving the bodies onto the drag carrier for the meat and got it all on and they headed home. Clarke glanced at the bodies, their swords and bows would at least make a good add to their weapon collection. 

They walked back to their camp, Finn being the first to see them and he ran up to Clarke when he saw the bodies. “Are you okay?” He cupped her face and Clarke could spot a frowning Raven far behind them. “I’d be better if you left me alone.” She sighed and he backed a bit, glancing at Bellamy. “What happened?” Clarke glanced at him, a few people gathering around them. “Grounders… we killed them.” She said and glanced at Bellamy. “Have two graves made but I want to inspect one of them first, in the dropship.” He nodded and Clarke walked away from the commotion and into her tent, sighing when she heard steps following her inside. “Leave me alone Finn.” She kicked off her boots and seated on her makeshift bed. “Not Finn.” 

Clarke turned to the visitor she swallowed, Raven standing with crossed arms close to her. “Oh hey… what's up?” She got her grey long sleeved off, leaving her in a tank top and she looked at Raven. “I need you to tell me what went down between you and Finn. He’s acting weird and you basically snapped his head off back there.” Clarke sighed and moved up on the bed a bit, Raven walking closer. “Nothing happened. You have nothing to worry about, he’s all yours.” Raven clenched her jaw and shook her head. “Bullshit” she said and Clarke bit her lip. “Maybe you should talk to him about this Raven… I don’t want to get in the middle of things.” Raven walked closer, her legs just by the edge of the bed. “You should have thought of that before hooking up with my boyfriend.” Clarke sighed, looking up at Raven. She was clearly hurt and scared behind a tough facade. “I didn't know he had a girlfriend… and we didn't… it was just a couple of kisses, and I was the one who kissed him first.” She said, looking down to allow Raven get a second to react. “At least you’re telling me the truth now.” She nodded and Clarke glanced at her, but she was already heading out.

“Raven…” She said but the brunette didn't stop and Clarke groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Finn had helped her keep it together the first days, and now everything just felt like crap. It didn't matter, she had more important things to think about. She decided she had earned herself a nap before inspecting the grounder body and she pushed off her pants and got under the covers. 

When she woke up she got out after putting her pants back on, looking around and noticing a new tent up, and she could see Raven inside of it. She headed for the dropship and inspected the body, stripping off his clothes and armor except for his boxers, she had no desire to look under there. She examined the body, noticing the braids, as the others had too, and she noticed what looked like a series of burn marks on his shoulder and touched them. 24 burn marks. Who had done that to him? She inspected the rest of the body before sending him off to be buried and split up his possessions. She headed out and frowned, people talking happily, laughing and a fire had been made, and Monty came out of his tent. 

“A fresh batch!” He called and there was a cheer. Clarke sighed as he put it down and everybody started drinking, and Clarke walked up to him. “You’re supposed to work on getting the radio to work, not getting our people drunk and defenceless.” He looked at her nervously when Bellamy joined them. “Relax Clarke, we just thought everyone had been so tense lately we deserve to relax. Don't worry, I have sober guards. Have some fun for once.” He patted her shoulder. “I guess I can have fun. I can be fun.” She grabbed a cup and filled it to the edge and she joined a table who were playing something. Clarke took a big sip of her moonshine, it burned through her throat and made her grimace but kept drinking it. They began tossing a small metal disk into cups and Clarke nailed a toss and Jasper took a shot. Clarke glanced to her left when someone sat down in the available seat, surprised to see Raven. “Let's get me drunk.” Raven said, tossing the disk into Clarke’s mug and Clarke finished her drink as Raven filled hers and they played on for a while. 

“This is ridiculous Griff you can't be that easily drunk.” Raven smirked as Clarke knocked back her third glass and swayed, slurring when she spoke. “This shit is strong!” She said in her own defence and rose wobbly. “Where are you going? You won't make it three feet without falling.” Monty pointed out, he and Jasper used to the liquid so still pretty sober. “I need to pee.” Clarke whispered and took a step, tripping and Raven groaned. “Seeing as I’m the only girl here I guess I’m the escort.” She rose, helping Clarke up and escorted her to the forest, and Clarke started to sober up a bit from the movement. They walked deep enough in to remain unseen and Clarke leaned against a tree.

“What are you waiting for? Get your business done and let's head back.” Clarke pouted, possibly for the first time in her entire life, and looked at Raven. “Do you hate me?” She asked and Raven looked at her surprised. “It's not easy being around your ex boyfriends… whatever you were. But no I don't hate you. A part of me gets why Finn likes you. You're the pretty princess who’s in charge and badass, has everything under control…” Clarke chuckled and closed her eyes. “You think I have everything under control?” She shook her head. “I’m barely keeping it together, just trying to get past every day as it goes.” She opened her eyes and looked at Raven. “You’re strong too Raven, I sort of admire you.” She groaned, her head getting slightly dizzy. “Great…” Raven said, awkward at their moment. “So just pee already, I wanna get back to the alcohol.” Clarke chuckled and nodded. “I don’t need to go.” Raven raised a brow. “Did you like… pee your pants?” She took a step back. “No!” Clarke chuckled. “I just wanted a minute alone with you.” Raven’s eyes narrowed to slints. “So you tricked me?” she hesitated a second before nodding. “Yeah alright. Now let's go.” She grabbed Clarke’s arm and they walked back to camp, Clarke calling it a night and she undressed and slumped into bed.

Next morning Clarke groaned, her head throbbing. She peeked an eye open, surprised to see Octavia. “Here, drink some water.” She held out a cup and Clarke reached for it, drinking slowly. “Thank you.” She said, not used to Octavia really being nice to her. “Yeah, sure. So are you going to let Lincoln go today or what?” Clarke hesitated at that and she rose, her head spinning for a second but she managed to keep balance as she chugged the rest of the water. “I’ll talk to Bellamy. Can you please ask him to join me in the drop ship in ten minutes?” Octavia nodded and walked back out, and Clarke dressed. Her head was throbbing, and as the sun hit her face when she was walking out she thought she was going to die, and she swore she’d never drink again.

“Mm someone's hangover.” Raven walked up to her and smirked, starting to walk along side of her. “Why aren't you?” Clarke asked complaining, moving her hair into a ponytail from her sweaty neck. “Well this isn't my first time drinking and I dont have the tolerance of a four year old.” Raven smirked again, stopping outside the dropship. “I’m going to work with Monty on the radio, so you know where I’ll be if you need me. Although don’t think I’m going to like hold your hair up for you if you puke.” Clarke groaned. “Gross!” She said and left Raven, Clarke walking into the dropship where Bellamy waited.

“Mm, did you have a rough night?” He teased, glancing at Raven heading away. “I saw you leave the party with Raven last night… are you two hooking up?” He raised a brow. “What? No...” Clarke started climbing the ladder tiredly. “You’re the one who mentioned you might be into girls.” Bellamy said as Clarke started to open the heavy hatch. “How about you Bellamy? Who do you like?” She asked and Bellamy hesitated, opening his mouth just as the hatch open and he spotted Octavia inside.

“I mean you’ve seen my constant flow of girls right?” He chuckled as he walked up and Lincoln and Octavia gave him a look. “Charming Bell.” Octavia said and reached out her tongue childishly before turning to Lincoln, holding up a cup of water for him. Clarke watched them and glanced at Bellamy. “Lincoln we’re letting you go.” she said and everybody looked at her, Octavia grinning. “Really?” Bellamy frowned and opened his mouth but Clarke spoke before him. “On one condition. You either stay here with us, you said it yourself, it's not safe out there. Or give us a way to contact you.” Lincoln hesitated, looking at Octavia and she nodded. “I’ll stay… for now.” He said and Clarke cut him loose. Bellamy walked up to him. “If you hurt my sister… if you touch her the wrong way… I will end you.” he said, Lincoln not making a move against him though he was untied but Octavia shoved him. “Jerk!” She said and Clarke rolled her eyes at the siblings. “I’ll leave you too it.” She said and headed down again. She had Harper fix a tent to Lincoln, she doubted Bellamy would be okay him sharing one with Octavia, before going to get some breakfast. 

“Hey Clarke, sit here!” Jasper grinned and scooted over to give her room. She grabbed food and joined him. “Did you have fun last night after I turned in?” Clarke smiled and Jasper nodded. “I think Monty and Harper hooked up” He whispered, and Clarke nodded. “Nice for them.” She said and glanced at Harper before she tossed a blueberry in her mouth with a smile, looking around the camp. They had made a pretty nice place for themselves. Her gaze travelled over the graves right at the edge of the camp and she looked down. “Thanks for breakfast Jasper.” She said distracted and rose, leaving her plate and headed outside the camp to the graves and she glanced at them before picking some flowers up, placing them on the graves. “We need to talk.” Clarke jumped, glancing back and sighed when she saw Wells. “You didn't pick up on this being a private moment?” She said and headed into the forest. 

“I’m sorry. But we’re on earth, with other people attacking us, and there are more important things right now then you holding a grudge.” He sighed and Clarke turned to him. “Holding a grudge? You got my father killed, Wells. He’s dead because of you!” She shoved him back and headed deeper into the forest. “You’re wrong. I didn't want to tell you this but we need to work together. I never told my father.” Clarke frowned, turning to him. “You’re the only one I told Wells.” She examined his face for him lying. “Yeah but I’m not the only one who knew.” Clarke frowned, and it took her a moment to realize and her eyes narrowed. “You’re blaming my mom?” He sighed and looked away. “It's the truth. I didn't want to tell you but I felt like I had to.”

Clarke hesitated. “How do I know if I can trust you?” She asked and he stepped closer. “Because I am your best friend. I have never let you down. Your new friends, Bellamy and the others. They aren't the kind of people you actually like Clarke that isn't you.” Clarke stepped back and shook her head. “I do like them, they are my friends. This is who I am now. I need time to think.” She headed into the forest and Wells sighed and walked back to camp. 

*Anya’s POV*

“Ste dei de her?” the warrior asked his general. “Sha. Du-de laik daun.” Anya moved swiftly, looking down at the blonde from the treetops and she glanced at the warrior next to her with a short nod. “Nau?” He asked, moving a dagger out of his boot but Anya shook her head. “Nou.” She said and she leaned back against the stem of the tree, watching Clarke as she walked alone through the forest. 

*Clarke’s POV*

Clarke took a long walk until she tired and she walked back to camp. Somehow she started to believe Wells, and she saw him as she walked into the gates and she walked up to him. 

*Bellamy’s POV*

Bellamy watched the grounder’s movement with narrowed eyes. He didn't want him around his sister, they shouldn’t have let him go free in the first place. He was yanked from his thoughts when something slammed down on the table next to him and looked up to see Murphy with two cups of moonshine. “You need to relax man.” He seated on the other chair and sipped the moonshine. “I’m on guard duty…” He hesitated, looking at the cup Murphy brought for him. “So? Put someone else on it, isn't that the perks of being in charge?” Bellamy smiled. “Maybe I will. I’ve earnt a break.” He nodded at Miller who grabbed a gun before Bellamy downed his mug with moonshine. “So he can party after all.” Murphy smirked.

“There’s more what that came from, in the dropship.” Bellamy rose and grabbed the mug. “Are you coming?” He looked at Murphy who followed and they climbed up to the top floor and refilled their mugs. “Thanks Murphy.” He smiled and John nodded. “Yeah, well you’ve been all work and no play lately. No girls no drinking no nothing.” He shrugged. “Mhm. How about you? Is there someone you like?” Bellamy asked and Murphy narrowed his eyes. “Well your sis has a pretty sweet ass.” He said and Bellamy shoved him. “Relax Blake man, I’m just kidding.” Murphy rolled his eyes and chugged the shine. “You better be.” Bellamy said and looked him over before smiling.

“You’re a good friend John” he said and Murphy, who had picked up an apple and started tossing it into the air, narrowed his eyes and he tossed the apple at Bellamy’s head, making him let out a scream of pain. “What the fuck!” He scratched his head and Murphy rolled his eyes. “You’re such a wimp.” He got on his knees and got up to him, moving behind him and started looking through his hair, tons of black curls moving under his fíngers. He inhaled Bellamy’s strong scent when he was close and he let go of his soft hair and moved away. “You’re fine.” he muttered and refilled his glass. “Maybe in the future don't throw stuff at me?” Bellamy suggested. “Maybe in the future you don't call me John!” Murphy said irritated. “Okay… John.” Bellamy said and Murphy attacked him and started wrestling him but Bellamy soon got the upper hand and spun them around and straddled him. “Calm down, you know I’m only teasing you.” He said, Murphy’s breathing a bit heavy. “Get off!” He shoved him off and Bellamy frowned as Murphy hurried down. 

*Clarke’s POV*

“Move it!” Murphy barked when he walked into Clarke on his way out of camp. “Hey watch it you caveman!” Wells called after him and Murphy turned around and looked at him defiant. He walked up to him and shoved him to the ground before walking away. “Are you okay?” Clarke helped Wells up and he nodded and glanced at her. “You?” He asked and Clarke nodded. “When we get in contact with the ark we need to make sure everyone obeys them.” Clarke hesitated and glanced around. “I don't know, Ï’d say we’re doing pretty well on our own terms. But I’ll always do what's necessary to keep them all safe, that's my priority.”

There was screams from the meat tent and Clarke saw flames rising from it. “Shit!” She bolted to it, getting Monroe out of it before trying to kill the fire, Lincoln coming and suffocated it. “Thank you.” She took a hold of Monroe’s hip and helped her to the dropship to care for her wounds. Since all the meat was destroyed Bellamy gathered a new hunting group. Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, Monty and Jasper was going and Clarke grabbed her gun and rolled her sleeves up before they all moved into the forest together.

When they finished hunting they headed out of the forest and into their clearing when they suddenly stopped. “Where… Where is everyone?” They looked around, not a person in sight. “What happe-” Clarke said just as a woman attacked Clarke from behind, moving a dagger in front of her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGEDASLENG TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Warrior: ste dei de her? Betyder 'is that her?'  
> Anya: Sha. Du-De laik Daun. Betyder 'yes, stay down'  
> Warrior: nau? Betyder 'now?'  
> Anya: nou. Betyder 'no'
> 
> Also I will post once a week, either on sunday or monday.


	3. the mountain

“Hey!” Bellamy got his gun up when someone kicked him from behind, and soon they were all overpowered by grounders. “Look please don't hurt anyone, we’re no threat to Nia.” Clarke swallowed. “Where are our people? We promise not to bother you.” Anya spat at that, her dagger barely an inch away from Clarke’s skin. “We’re not working for Nia, we’re loyal to the true commander. And you’re gonna help us get her back.” Clarke swallowed, remembering what Lincoln had said. “I’ll do my best… once you return my people” She glanced at her gun, still in her waistband. “I don't have your people, skaigirl. They were taken by the same people who hold my commander. Mauna!” She roared and Clarke swallowed. 

“Take us to them, we’ll try our best” Anya pushed her. “Trying isn't good enough. These people have things and weapons like yours. You will get my commander back or you won't come back here alive.” She pushed her forward. “We’re going to the mountain, it's an eight hour walk so hurry up!” Clarke sighed, glancing at the others and they started walking. Only three hours later Clarke had to stop, her hands on her knees and she breathed heavily, Anya had been keeping them at a unbearable speed. “You can rest when we’ve taken care of the mountain people. Can you do nothing right?” She sighed and Clarke swallowed, trying to slow her heart rate and the grounders got out water pouches and they all got a sip before continuing. Anya led them slightly slower, teaching them to go lighter so they wouldn't be noticed and they reached the mountain by sundown.

“This is it” Anya said and Clarke glanced at the gate in front of them, the group standing hidden in the forest. “How do we get in?” Clarke frowned. “Thats your job, skaiheda” she said and Clarke sighed. “Is there another way in?” She asked and Anya and one of the men shared a look. “There’s the reaper tunnel, but the monsters live there” she said and Clarke raised a brow. “Monsters?” Bellamy asked and Anya nodded. “Reapers. We need to reach our informant, who’s been studying its schedules but one wrong step and we can be spotted.” 

Clarke nodded and pointed at the forest trail. “It’s too light, not enough trees” Clarke looked around. “Well it's muddy on the way so if we rub ourselves in mud and sneak maybe the cameras won't detect us?” Anya nodded and said something in trigedasleng. “You may choose one person to come with us, the rest will wait here.” Clarke nodded and Bellamy stepped out without a question, but Clarke hesitated. “No you stay here, and keep them safe Bell.” She said and he nodded. Monty walked up to her and smiled instead and Clarke nodded gratefully. She walked to a mud pile and started rubbing it all over her. They reached the open forest and got over before rising when they reached the heavy forest, a man waiting for them. “They are out now but they’re unpredictable so they might return before sunrise.” Clarke made sure her gun was loaded, Anya looked at her uncertain before nodding. Clarke glanced at the heavy gate, glancing at Monty. “Can you crack this thing?” She asked and he smiled. “You know who you’re talking to right? You know I can, just give me a minute.” Five minutes later they started walking through the tunnels. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but Anya shut her up with a look. “I guess Lincoln is the social butterfly of the group.” Monty muttered as they continued through the tunnel.

Clarke bit her lip, trying to walk as quiet as possible and she held her gun ready. “How long is this tunnel?” Monty asked and Anya glared at him. “Jeez” He sighed and they kept walking. They came to a turn and Anya led them right before closing in on the end, Clarke seeing a desk and some monitors further ahead. “Camera screens?” she asked and Monty nodded, walking up to it quickly and seated at the chair and got to work. Clarke watched the screens, seeing everything and frowned. “They don’t seem that bad to me” She watched families eat dinner and spend time together, also noticing guards heavily armed. “They don't show the prisoners you fool” Anya shoved her to watch the screens. “Wait!” Clarke walked up to the screen. “That's Bellamy, and the others. They caught them!” She watched them being escorted down an empty hallway, binded together and she glanced at the heavy door next to them. “Can you get that door open Monty?” She went to look at it and he hesitated. “Its computerized, but I don’t know… give me a while and I’ll crack it” He said confidently, glancing up at her and swallowed.

“You fool, that won't help. They’ll shoot you before you take a step. We need to kill them all!” Anya said and Clarke raised a brow. “You thought I’d kill innocent people for your commander, someone I don’t even know?” She asked and Anya crossed her arms over her chest. “Your people are in there too, remember? I’ve been watching you for days, I know that a few of those are special to you.” Clarke raised her head. “They’re all special to me! But I still want a solution that doesn't kill innocent people.” Anya muttered something under her breath. “Mauna will torture, bleed and kill your people if you don't kill them.” Clarke sighed and looked around before finding isolation suits and frowned. “Why would they need these?” She approached them with a frown. “I don't know, they always wear them when we see them outside.” Anya muttered and Clarke watched the suits before turning to the others. “The radiation. If they were trapped in here when it started maybe they can't handle the outside air?” 

Monty turned to her. “They probably have some sort of air system.. I can turn it inside out, get them infected with it.” Clarke nodded and Anya looked at him. “Do it.” She commanded but he watched Clarke. “It’s your decision.” Monty said and Clarke swallowed and watched the monitors, watching Wells getting hauled into a room without cameras. “I…” she turned to Anya. “If I do this you need to guarantee that our people have nothing to fear from yours. I want peace.” Anya nodded. “I’ll talk to my commander.” She said and Clarke turned to Monty. “How do I do it?” She asked and Monty nodded at a knob, Clarke approaching it. “Turn off the monitors Monty.” She said and he pressed the button, the screens blacking out and she took a deep breath, her fingers itching on the top of the knob but quickly moving them off. 

“I can’t” she said, panicking and Monty looked up at her. “We can find some other way.” He said, typing something quickly on the computer but Clarke could see in his face he didn't have much hope for another solution. Anya sighed and moved to the knob but Clarke pushed her off and aimed her gun at them and Anya roared. “Don’t!” Clarke said, her breathing heavy and her head feeling light. She was disturbed by someone walking through the door and a guard came through, his eyes widening and he picked up his com. “Send a team to-” Clarke fired her gun, a hole pierced through between his eyes. ”If you don’t do something now your people and mine will die!” Anya roared and Clarke nodded, she even heard more guards approaching. She walked up to the knob, putting a hand on it. Raven was in there, and Bellamy, and Wells, everyone. She couldn't abandon them.

The ringing and spinning in her head almost caused her to pass out. Her hand slid of the knob, having turned it and she swallowed. She glanced at it, trying to get back her focus on reality when Anya walked up to the monitors, pushing buttons until they were turned back on and Clarke saw all the mountain men, most just looked like they had fallen asleep by the dinner table, the guards heading for them having dropped too. “Let's go.” Anya pushed her through the corridor, she barely managed to walk on wobbly legs. She shouted orders to her men and they ran off and she glanced at Clarke with a sigh. “Come on.” She pushed her into an empty room and pulled her down on the seat. “No I have to go… make sure they’re safe.” Anya slapped her before offering her the water pouch.

“You need to snap out of it” she said and Clarke glanced at the water pouch, Anya losing patience and moved some down her throat then over her head and she crouched to be face to face with her. “We are warriors. We do what we have to. Now come on!” Anyas fierce eyes meeting hers made her snap out of it and she rose and walked out, stopping when three grounders, two of Anyas men and another in only white underwear was carrying something, a body. They were almost covering it with their bodies but Clarke glanced an arm slipping out and brown hair. She glanced at Anya who watched them nervously. “Your commander?” Anya nodded shortly. 

“You care about her.” Anya turned to her with a sigh, pushing her to keep walking and they made it down the hallway, Bellamy and the people coming with them to the forest in the hallway. “What happened, are they all dead?” they bombed her with questions but Anya pushed her past them and they made it to a giant room, big cages filled with people filling it and Clarke swallowed, quickly getting to work on opening them. 

Everyone who was healthy enough helped and Clarke finally found the cages with her people, snapping open Ravens cage and the brunette jumped into her and gave her a tight hug. “I told you you are a hero Clarke.” she whispered and they kept opening cages and letting everyone out, Clarke ignoring all the questions and it all passed in a small haze. “Where is Octavia? where is Octavia?” She heard Bellamy call and she turned to him. “I… she’s not here Bellamy. But maybe Lincoln managed to sneak the two off from the mountain men, but we’ll find her.” She met his gaze and he nodded, jaw tensing but he kept on working. 

When they were all out, more grounders being released Clarke started leading them through the tunnels. Anya caught up with her and walked beside her. “We have no place to go, and many of my people are wounded.” She looked at her, too much pride to ask the question but Clarke nodded. “Take them to our camp.” She said and they turned a corner when two reapers appeared out of nowhere, Clarkes eyes widened as one jumped her and she was pushed to the floor. She felt a painful sting in her shoulder before her conscious darkened. 

She woke up in her own tent, feeling a sting in her shoulder and she seated with a groan, grabbing her washing bowl and looked down in the water. Someone seemed to have bandaged her shoulder and she had a scrape on her chin but otherwise she was alright. She rose and walked out, realizing she must have been passed out over ten hours, since they were back at camp and it was light out. She looked around, seeing her people safe and she breathed out before going to the dropship, thinking that probably worked as a hospital right now. She was right, Jasper and Monroe working on some wounded grounders and Clarke looked around and she noticed Octavia hustling back and forth to help and she smiled, glad she was safe. 

“Clarke.” She turned around to see Wells, no one else had really noticed her and she ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back and smiled, looking down at her. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” She started tearing up and he wiped away her tears. “Thanks to you.” he nodded but Clarke shook her head. Monty was the one who had known what to do, he was the one who had saved everyone. Wells led her out of here and headed into the forest and seated with her by a lake and she took off her jacket and washed her arms and face and he watched her. 

“Remember that time when we were young, and you said that you wanted to be a doctor because you’d rather just focus on healing people then be in a position where you have to choose to hurt them? You never wanted power, just to help.” Clarke bit her lip and looked up at him, swallowing then raised her head just slightly. “I was an idiot Wells. Someone have to make the hard choices, and that way you save others from having to make them.” He nodded and moved some hair behind her ear and she took his hand. “I could have done it better. Been smarter, found some other way.” She took a shaky breath and he shrugged. “You saw what those people were doing to the… grounders, what they were going to do to us. You didn’t have a choice.” Clarke shook her head and rose. “You always have a choise, Wells. Always.” 

She walked back to camp, seeing some new tents rising, one bigger than the others and just as she headed to it Anya stepped in front of her. “She’s ready to see you now, Clarke. The commander.” She led her to the big tent and stopped outside and Clarke looked the fierce warrior in the eyes. “Is she a good person?” She asked and Anya nodded and held up a flap of the tent for Clarke to walk in and she stepped under it and inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'll be posting a new part once a week, either sundays or mondays. Have a good week


	4. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally meets Lexa, and the war planning begins. Raven teases Clarke over a certain green eyed brunette ;)

Clarke took a deep breath. She was aware she probably looked like hell, but she didn't really care. The first one she saw was a big guard or warrior, blocking her view and path and Clarke looked up at him defiant. “Gustus!” a girl behind him said and he stepped back to stand beside the girl, sitting on a throne so Clarke had to look up at her.

The girl met her gaze and Clarke studied her surprised. She couldn't say she was different than she had expected because she hadn’t expected anything, but certainly not this. With a brown mane and tall posture the girl demanded attention and respect, green eyes drilling into hers. Around the eyes where coal, painted similar to the other grounders they had encountered, but yet different. It was clear the girl wanted to give off an image of the powerful commander, sitting on her throne perfectly in control, but behind that Clarke could see that her face was a bit pale. Did she imagined the look of exhaustion in the girl's eyes? She wondered how long she was in that mountain. 

After a quick glance around the room she realized she was surrounded by four standing warriors and the big man with the beard, and she could feel the loss of her gun in her belt. Hopefully she wouldn't do anything to piss them off, all though the warriors already looked angry the second she stepped in the room. She decided not to be scared, she had helped save the commander and she had been promised peace. 

She took a step closer to the commander, the warriors watching her closely, almost leaning towards her and Clarke held back a sigh. “I’m Clarke.” she said, talking to the commander only and met her gaze again. It took a moment before the commander answered and Clarke almost started to think she would never speak when she opened her mouth. “So you’re the one who helped rescue me out of the mountain.” The commanders green eyes examined her thoroughly and Clarke swallowed. “Yes.” She said simply. “Well then, Klark. You have my gratitude. I’m Leksa.”

Clarke nodded. “I was promised peace by your general, Anya. Can I count on you to keep that promise?” A warrior to Lexas left opened her mouth but the commander simply held a hand up to silence her. “You will have your peace, on my word. Once you help me take back my throne.” Lexa raised her head and Clarke felt her jaw fall down. What? “That wasn't the deal. I rescued you from the mountain men, I was promised peace for that. I will not put my people in danger because of things that doesn’t concern us, I’m sorry.” 

You could see anger flash through Lexas face. “Things that do not concern you? Nia is destroying our tradition and our ways, our rules and our believes since decades because she wants power, and when she finds out about you trust me she will not let you be. This does concern you, Klark.” She rose from her throne and walked up to Clarke, everyone in the room tensing but Clarke met her stare without cowering back. “Are you not the person my general told me you were?” Clarke swallowed, and she knew that this was just Lexa asking for help, from one leader to another. Clarke opened her mouth, not sure what to say. “I don't even know how I could help.” She said lamely and Lexa nodded. “Our war planning starts tomorrow. When I’m back where I belong you will be rewarded for all your help.” Lexa walked out of the tent swiftly and Clarke found herself standing alone with five people, all heavily armed and staring at her. She walked out, spotting the brown head of hair head into the forest.

Clarke gathered some things and went to a lake a bit further away from camp to bathe. She hadn’t learn to swim yet so she kept to where she could feel the bottom, but she enjoyed the cooling water and scrubbed herself clean and she washed her hair before she dressed in some freshly cleaned clothes and headed back. When she arrived back to camp she realized how much changes had been made. More tents were up, a farm plot fixed and a big table outside had been put out amongst other things and Clarke realized this was the grounders doing to help them and she smiled. It smelled of food, people had just started sitting down to eat and Clarke looked around. She saw a few friendly faces waving for her to join them but Clarke was looking for someone else. All the grounders including Anya was there, except for the commander and her guard and Clarke glanced at the big tent before seating next to Anya. 

“The commander didn’t want to join us?” She asked and Anya glanced at her. “It’s none of your business, but the commander mostly prefer to eat in private.” Clarke glanced back at the tent again, seeing a single shadow inside, the guard standing outside and for some reason it made her a bit… sad? for the commander, wondering if she got lonely too. Clarke was blessed with many friends since they came down but she still felt… Clarke glanced at Anya and she could see the warrior's eyes, filled with concern for her commander and Clarke bit her lip. “Why don’t you eat with the commander?” She asked and Anya shook her head. “If she needed me there she would have summoned me.” Clarke hesitated but didn’t want to poke her nose in someone else's business so she nodded and focused on her food, eating it quickly, she had been starved without realizing it, before rising and she walked into her tent to get some sleep.

Next morning Clarke got some breakfast and seated next to Raven. “Any progress on the radio?” she asked and Raven shook her head. “It’s all crap. Anyway how long is the commander and her crew staying here? not that I mind…” her gaze traveled to Anya on the other side of the table and Clarke smiled. “I sort of… told Lexa I- we’d help her win her throne back.” She scratched her neck and Raven raised a brow. “Right….” she examined her face. “Does the others know that… if we’re gonna help…” Clarke smiled, coming up with an idea. “I haven’t told anyone yet. You know what, tell Bellamy, Wells and whoever you think is suitable that we’re gonna have a meeting tonight, like the council on the ark. I’ll see you then.” She hesitated, unsure if they were hugging friends but Raven solved the awkwardness by kissing her cheek. “See ya boss.” She rose and walked off, Clarke looked around the table and finished her food. 

There was a silence around her and she realize someone stood behind her and she looked up to see the guard, Gustus? “The meeting with heda is soon.” He said before walking away and Clarke left her dirty plate, grabbing some water before getting her grey shirt on and walked into Lexa’s tent. The commander looked up surprised and Clarke realized she was a bit early. She saw an empty breakfast plate on the side table and she approached her. “Good morning Lexa.” she watched her as she rose and approached Clarke. “Good morning, Klark.” she said, looking her over before stepping back slightly and Clarke glanced at her before people entered the room. Quint, Gustus, Indra, Anya and Ryder. They all looked at the two girls before circling the table and all eyes turned to Lexa. 

There was a silence and Lexa opened her mouth but was cut off. “What is she doing here?” Quint nodded at Clarke who raised a brow. “Skai kru is on our side, she’s helping us.” Lexa said, glaring at Quint to shut him up and she opened her mouth again, you could see her mind was a bit scattered now so Clarke quickly filled in the silence. “So Lincoln told me Nia has the biggest army, how many men?” She asked and Lexa glanced at her. “A little over two thousand, but she has a large part of the other armies behind her now too since they all fear her.” Clarke nodded. “How many men do we have?” Lexa looked down. “Barely 500, and whoever you can spare.” Clarke swallowed. “There is no way we can beat her in normal combat then, I mean we have some guns but against 2000… is there anyway we can solve this without fighting?” Lexa shook her head. “No. Nia won't back down and I need to make a point to show what happens to people who defy me.”

Clarke nodded and bit her lip. “Well… I can return to m-mount weather-” her lip trembled slightly. “-Get all the weapons and supplies they had there but…” Quint hissed at her. “No! do not return, the mountain is cursed.” Clarke held back a roll of her eyes and glanced at Lexa, noticing she was watching her closely. “Maybe, but would it make a difference?” Clarke hesitated, all the guns in the world couldn't perform miracles, with less than hundred people wielding them. “I guess… at least if your people learned how to use them…” Lexa shook her head and the black woman with a scar gritted her teeth together. “Nou! That is not our way, we don’t touch those things.” Clarke sighed, tracing her own gun on her waistband, Gustus and Indra tensing and she put her hands on the table instead. “Alright I’m sorry.” Lexa nodded and looked around at them.

“But we can't just come marching into polis either. We need to figure out where we can have this fight and how to lure Nia’s army to the battlefield.” Lexa said and Clarke opened her mouth to suggest otherwise but closed it, knowing Lexa of course had so much more experience in this. “All my men is worth five of Nias, I know we can do this. We just need to plan this perfectly.” There was murmuring and nodding and Indra turned to the commander. “You know me and my army are behind you, Lexa. We’ll get you your rightful place back.” The two shook arms, Clarke watching them before Indra left, maybe she had somewhere to go. 

“Ryder.” Lexa turned to the warrior that had been quiet so far. “I want you to make sure all our men are ready for the fight, and give me a proper body count in tomorrow's meeting.” she said and Ryder left, only Quint and Anya left in the tent with her and Lexa. She looked between them. “Lexa… I mean no disrespect but if Nia has over four times our people a simple fight won't do, we need to plan this more, come up with some ways to get ahead and have a chance.” Lexa’s gaze lifted to meet hers and she raised a brow. “Sounds good. Do you have an example of how we do that?” Clarke opened her mouth but had nothing so Lexa nodded. 

“Well thank you for that. Qui-” Clarke interrupted her. “We divide the people, make Nia think we have less people than we have and then attack from the back.” Lexa raised a brow, not impressed. “Maneuvers like that is why I have Anya, my general will plan it. I thought you meant something bigger.” she said and Anya glanced between them and Clarke sighed. “I will keep thinking.” she said and walked out, it didn’t seem like they needed her in there right now, apparently she was to no use at all. 

“You wanted to meet?” Bellamy met her outside and Clarke nodded. “Everyone ready?” he nodded at the dropship and she headed inside, met by Raven, Wells, Octavia and Lincoln and Monty and Jasper. Finn walked in and looked around. “Hey what are you all doing here?” he glanced between Clarke and Raven who looked at him dead in the eyes. “Leave. You’re not invited to this meeting.” Finn frowned, “What meeting?” He turned to Clarke and looked at her, stepping closer. “Come one let me in on this?” Clarke sighed, she didn't really care but she could she Raven was tense so she shook her head. “Sorry, but you got to leave.” He sighed and walked away and Clarke seated in the circle by the floor like the others.

“Right, you’re all here because I thought maybe we could have our own council meetings, helping us figure out stuff until the others come down.” Jasper nodded, Monty too and grinned. “Sounds like a great idea Clarke.” Lincoln smiled and Octavia glanced at him. “So what is this meeting about?” she leaned on Lincoln who played with her hair and Clarke couldn't help to feel a little jealous about their relationship.

“Lexa, the commander, needs her throne back and she’s facing a war. I have promised her my help, but of course no one else has to if they don't want to.” Octavia raised a brow. “No offense but how could you possibly help the commander?” Clarke bit her lip, wasn't that just the confidence boost she needed. “Come on Octavia, Clarke is smart.” Lincoln said and Clarke smiled thankfully. “Anyway so I told the commander I would try to come up with something to give her an edge on the battlefield. If anyone have any ideas please share, and until then, Monty, can you take some people to clean up supplies from the mountain? You know the way.”  Monty nodded and he and Jasper rose. “We’ll steal some supplies for the journey.” Clarke nodded and they left, Octavia whispered something into Lincoln’s ear and they left, Bellamy rising to follow but Clarke looked at him. “Come on let them be” she said but he passed her and Clarke glanced at Raven who rose with a smirk. 

“So she’s really hot huh?” the brunette asked and Clarke frowned. “What?” she asked and Raven chuckled. “The commander. Lexa, or whatever. I mean you offered to fight in a war for her so… I haven’t seen her myself, the girl never leaves her tent.” Clarke shrugged with a small blush. “I’m not doing it for her looks.” She chuckled and Raven smirked. “Meaning she is hot! I mean just her title sound hot… the commander.”

Clarke shoved her playfully and walked with her to the meat hut and they took over a shift and started working. “I mean I’m just surprised you’d be willing to fight for her so quickly, I mean how well do you know her? Maybe she's lying or maybe the other person is a better leader.” Raven pointed out, started cutting up the meat as Clarke hung it up and bit her lip. “Lincoln says she’s a good leader… I can trust him.” She said and Raven glanced at her. “Sorry I didn't mean to..” Clarke shook her head. “No you’re right, I should be cautious. Maybe get to know her a little.” Raven smirked. “Mhm, in your birthday suits?” she chuckled and Clarke rolled her eyes. “We have more important things to focus on than sex and romance Raven.” she said and focused on the work. “Man you’re all work no play Griff.” 

Raven said and they kept working for a while, Clarke walking to Bellamy when they finished, she knew he was the best fighter and had the most gun talent. She asked him to choose his best guards and start teaching people how to use the weapons more and how to fight and he looked at her slightly concerned before nodding and she looked around camp. A few more grounders had appeared and Clarke inspected them for a few moments before turning around to walk into the dropship, almost walking into Lexa when she turned around, who was right behind her and Clarke wondered if she had been watching her. 

“Klark.” She inspected her. “I heard you mention something about weapon training?” she raised a brow and Clarke nodded. “I want people to be prepared, even though I won't make anyone fight unless they want to I figured it could be good learning it anyway.” Lexa nodded, her posture perfection, her hands clasped behind her back. “Great minds think alike, I just told my men that if someone wants to learn fighting with our ways they'll teach them.” Clarke smiled at that.

“Sounds smart.” she looked the commander over, wearing some sort of metal armor over her chest, long boots and small braids webbed over her hair, probably for comfort. “I do ask you to only give weapons to people you truly trust, or only during their practise… my men doesn't feel safe with all the weapons.” Clarke nodded and looked around. “That’s understandable.” she said and the commander turned to walk away when Clarke put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The brunette tensed before turning to her again and Clarke wondered if people were afraid to touch the commander, she didn't seem used to it. “I’m sorry, I just… I think I would like to learn a bit of your kind of combat?” A light of approval appeared in Lexas eyes. “Anyone special you would like to practise with, Klark?” She asked and Clarke hesitated.

“Well who is the best fighter?” she asked and Lexa raised her head a bit proudly. “That would be me.” Clarke hesitated, opening her mouth before swallowing. “I suppose you’re too busy to train me?” she asked, searching for Lexa’s response in her gaze but it remained expressionless. “I think I might have some time, and if I don’t Anya can take over later.” Clarke smiled and nodded and Lexa examined her face. “Very Well. Our practise begins tomorrow.” 

“Klark.” Clarke smiled, tracing a hand down her stomach in her sleep, turning to lie on her back. “Klark.” Lexa said in a slightly sharper, louder note and Clarke frowned, groaning tiredly before cracking an eye open, sitting quickly and pulled the blanket from her hips up to her shoulders. “Lexa? W-what are you doing in my tent?” She glanced at the tent opening, it was still dark out and then at Lexa, already dressed and fixed til perfection. “Training begins today. Morning is best time for practise.” She put a plate with food on her nightstand and Clarke raised a brow, had the commander made her breakfast? “You’ll need a proper meal for energy.” she said and Clarke scratched her neck. “The sun isn’t even up yet.” she pointed out and Lexa nodded. “Best time for practise.” She finally noticed Clarke’s awkward position, half sitting, clutching the blanket around her. She also noticed her messy hair. “Get ready, eat, and do your hair in braids.” She walked out of the tent. 

Clarke rose, washing her face and arms. She dressed and glanced at her her hair, putting it all in a braid like Lexa had said. She scarfed down the food quickly, because she didn’t want to keep Lexa waiting but also because she was hungry and she walked out, seeing Lexa wait by the community table and she turned to her, looking Clarke over with her frown and she pulled her braid out. “That is not how you do it.” She turned Clarke around and started working with her hair with quick and nimble hands. “All done.” She said after a few minutes and Clarke moved a hand up, feeling several small braids and she wondered if her hair was just like Lexa’s.

“Thank you.” She muttered, not sure what had been wrong with her simple braid. “Come on, we’ll be training in a meadow out through the forest.” Lexa started walking, Clarke followed. She struggled with keeping Lexa’s pace and at the same time walk quietly like Anya taught her. “We’re here.” Lexa stated the obvious when a meadow folded out of the forest and Clarke looked around. “You should stretch.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded, starting to stretch as good as she could before Lexa approached her. “Enough.” Clarke nodded and rolled her shoulders a bit. 

“We will start training combat with no weapons, a sword is useless if you’re not a good fighter.” Clarke nodded, that made sense she guessed. “I will show you some simple attack and defense moves, and then you’ll attack me. I will fight back and you have to try to get me down on the ground.” Clarke waited for instructions, Lexa showed her a few moves and she watched closely to learn the movements. “All right then, attack me.” Lexa said and Clarke lunged forward, trying move one and tried a blow against her stomach but Lexa easily pushed her back with her arm and did a spin-kick, Clarke landing on the grass. “Again.” Lexa commanded and Clarke rose and moved to her right, then in the last second switched to left to catch Lexa off guard but Lexa simply grabbed her collar, moved her closer with Clark's back against her front and moved a hand over her throat to symbolize a dagger. “In a real fight you’d be dead by now.” 

Clarke stomped on her foot, elbowing her chest before moving free but Lexa reacted in time, grabbing Clarked arm and pushed her down on the ground and looked down at her. “Dead.” She said and offered her a hand but Clarke moved her leg to swipe Lexa’s but she jumped up in time, landing safely on the ground then Clarke pushed her legs up, kicking her and Lexa was forced a few steps forward but didn’t fall, instead she turned to her, Clarke having used that time to get up on her feet. Clarke moved towards her again but Lexa stepped aside, grabbing her arm and pushed her down on the ground. Clarke turned around from her stomach, and Lexa grabbed her collar, lifting her up when Clarke managed to wriggle free, just in time to slide between the commanders legs and she stomped on her foot and pushed her forward but Lexa took a hold on Clarke to keep still and looked at her. “Good. But all your movements are way to clumsy and heavy, you need to learn more controll over your body.”

Clarke sighed. “How do I do that?” she asked and Lexa showed her a few exercises. “You’re a good teacher.” Clarke smiled after a while and Lexa nodded. “I taught the night bloods back in polis, once I regain my throne I will continue.” Clarke frowned. “Night bloods?” She asked but noticed right away the commander wasn’t in a story telling mood and she hesitated. “I’m not supposed to train anyone else, but I guess right now I’m not the official commander” Lexa said as Clarke watched her. “You are to the people here, they’d follow you through anything. But I don’t want to get you into trouble so maybe I should train with Anya?” She bit her lip.

“I am the commander Klark, who would I get in trouble with?” She raised a brow but then nodded. “But you’re right, our ways are our ways for a reason. Want me to talk to Anya for you?” She asked but Clarke shrugged. “No I’ll do it.” She smiled and she silenced when she saw the sun come up over the treetops and smiled. “It’s so beautiful.” She said and Lexa followed her gaze before looking at Clarke herself. Clarke glanced back at her and saw it, a soft blush spreading over her cheeks. “Thanks for the training Lexa.” she smiled and Lexa nodded and they headed back to camp. “Next meeting is when Ryder is back.” Lexa said before they separated outside her tent.


	5. An azgeda surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke encounters an azgeda surprised and becomes closer to the mysterious commander

Clarke headed to her own tent, people had just started to wake up, someone had made breakfast and the table started filling up. She hesitated, her muscles sore from the work out and she wanted a nap. “Hrm Hrm.” She turned around and saw Raven, smirking with her arms crossed over her chest. “What?” Clarke asked and Raven raised a brow. “I saw you sneaking back with a certain brunette… was that the commander?” Clarke held back a sigh. “Yes. but we weren't sneaking.” She defended and Raven nodded. “So what were you doing? Are you like her official lover now? that’s awesome.” Clarke chuckled at her wild imagination. “She trained me actually, no sex no heat nothing interesting.” She said but Ravens smirk didn't disappear. 

“But she did your hair like hers! Or did you do it? Anyway it’s very adorable, I think she likes you.” She tugged in a braid teasingly. “Hey!” Clarke groaned, wishing she had removed the braids but they where very practical. “Hey Clarke, nice hairdo.” Bellamy said and Monroe nodded, walking past them. “The commander is dressing her up like a sexy doll.” Raven said and Clarkes eyes widened. “Raven! shut up!” She said, Bellamy and Monroe sharing a look. “Wait what? Are you and the commander…?” They asked but Clarke shook her head. “Look I promise, nothing is going on between me and the commander.” She said, hoping no grounders had heard them and she grabbed some food and started eating. Bellamy and Monroe left and Clarke focused on her food hungrily. “Wow she really drained you of energy huh?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows cheesily and started eating too. “Oh shut up!” 

Clarke ate her food quickly, getting a second plate when Octavia seated next to her. “I can’t believe you’re wearing grounder braids Clarke, just because you’ve had one conversation with the commander doesn't mean you have some bond, so try not to make a fool of yourself.” Clarke raised a brow, glancing at Octavias own warrior braids. “What? Lincoln made them for me, but we’re together so it’s sweet and romantic.” Raven smirked. “See? Making someone braids is sweet and romantic.” Raven smirked and rose, Clarke seeing Ryder walk out of the woods. “You guys are killing me.” Clarke muttered before seeing Ryder walk into the commander's tent, which meant it was meeting time and she followed inside. 

Ryder glanced at her when she approached the table. “Are the others coming?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. “Gustus is fetching them.” She said before Ryder continued telling her what he was before Clarke came. “And I have two spies in polis, so if they plan to strike before we’re ready we’ll know, but for now it seems she doesn't even know you’re out of the mountain.” He said and Lexa looked down at her table. “Good. But we mustn't underestimate her.” She said and Ryder nodded shortly. “We won't.” He said and Lexa looked up at Clarke. 

“You should have a guard, as I. Ryder will be your guard.” Clarke frowned, glancing at Ryder. “What, no I don’t need a guard. I can take care of myself.” She said but Lexa looked at her. “So can I but why take chances? if Nia should send a scout…” she said but Clarke shook her head. “Well I’m no less protected than the rest of my people, why would I get a guard?” She asked and Lexa looked at her surprised. “Because you are a leader. You matter.” Lexa said and Clarke frowned. “Everyone matters, Lexa.” She said and Lexa nodded. “They do. But you the more, you’re their leader. There will always be casualties in wars. I don’t want to make you one of them.” Clarke shook her head. “What? You’re wrong, every life matters equally to me.” She said and Lexa nodded just as the others came in. “Of course. I apologize for upsetting you Klark.” 

Anya and Indra looked between them, Quint arrived to the table with a grunt. “Let’s get this over with.” He muttered and Clarke nodded, glancing at Lexa. She couldn’t really focus on what the others were saying and the meeting soon ended, everyone heading out and she noticed Lexa glancing at her, maybe trying to read her expression but Clarke hurried out.

After dinner she seated with Raven, keeping her company as she worked on the radio and she drummed the desk a bit distracted when someone walked in, Clarke assuming it was Monty until the person cleared it’s throat and she turned around to see Gustus. “Hi Gustus… What is it?” She asked. “Heda expects you in her tent as soon as you have time.” He glanced at Raven. “Alone.” He said before leaving and Clarke frowned. “What was that ab-” Raven rose and yanked her arm, leading her to Ravens tent quickly. “What are you doing Raven didn’t you hear him?” She asked, Raven pulling her down on the bed and started looking through her stuff.

“What are you doing?” She asked. “Well remember that bunker I found you and Finn in when I got here? I looked it through later because I needed some time for myself and I found some girl clothes, I’ve been saving them for the right occasion.” Clarke frowned. “We should hand them out…” She said but Raven shook her head. “Anyway this is hardly the right occasion it’s just a meeting…” She said and leaned back. “Oh come on! Alone? after sunset? you’re so naive.” She petted her head before handing her one of the shirts from the bunker, a black longsleeve with a round cleavage starting off shoulders and Clarke bit her lip, itching to try it on. 

“Really Raven she’s probably just going to yell at me for talking back to her in front of Ryder…” She said but Raven pushed the shirt on her. “I’m not letting you leave until you put on that shirt.” Clarke sighed and grabbed it, glancing up at Raven who was looking at her. “You’re not bothering me.” Raven smirked but Clarke shoved her before rising and turned around, getting her old shirt off. She put on the shirt and turned around. “How do I look?” she asked and Raven grinned. “Hot. The commander is going to eat you up, now hurry. Don’t want to keep her waiting.” She shoved her out of her tent with a smirk and Clarke headed to Lexas, feeling a bit out of place with the top, she had never worn anything like that before.

She stepped on some dry leaves before entering to make her presence known. When she walked in Lexa was already up. She was wearing a different outfit then the metal chest plate outfit from this morning, now it was a robe and Clarke looked it over before Lexa spoke. “New shirt?” She asked and Clarke bit her lip self conscious. “I guess.” She said even though it clearly stood out from her other clothes. “You eh… summoned me?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “I’m sorry about or… argument at the meeting, you seemed upset.” Clarke nodded. “Yeah… so that's the only reason you asked me here?” she asked and Lexa looked at her,  hesitating before speaking. “Would you like to go for a walk?” She asked and Clarke looked at her surprised before nodding. “I’d love to.” she said and Lexa nodded, heading out of the tent and Clarke followed. She noticed Gustus coming after them too until Lexa turned around. “You can return to your station.” She said and you could see he wanted to protest but he nodded and walked back, Lexa waited for Clarke to catch up before starting to walk again. 

“I am curious about your ways Klark. Would you mind sharing something about your world?” she asked after a little while after walking in silence and Clarke, shivering slightly every time she said her name, nodded. “What would you like to know?” she asked. “Anything.” Clarke stopped, turning to Lexa. “I will tell you everything you want to know… if you agree to the same.” Lexa hesitated before nodding and they started walking again. “Why did you come down here? did you live in that… metal piece before, in the sky?” Clarke smiled. “The dropship? that’s just the thing that took us here, we used to live in a much bigger ship, in the sky yes. The rest of our people still live there, waiting to hear from us if it's safe to come down.” Lexa frowned. “Why do they want to come down?” She asked and Clarke hesitated, not sure how to explain it. “You know the air we breathe?” Lexa nodded. “Well we all need it to survive, but there’s not the same air up there. The only way we have survived this long is because we saved air, and spread it around the ship, but the air is running out, and without it we will die. So they sent us down to see if the earth was alright to live on.” She explained, and Lexa nodded, not quite understanding how you could save air as she took a deep breath.

“How was you elected commander?” Clarke asked. “Other question.” Lexa said firmly but Clarke frowned. “That’s not fair you promised you’d tell me whatever I asked.” Lexa sighed. “The old commanders choose who’s worthy to be the next when they’re dead, the one who is meant to rule will win the conclave.” She paused, seeing Clarke being a bit confused. “A physical fight.” She explained. “Well how do you choose who will get to fight?” Clarke asked, not getting into the regeneration part since she didn't want to offend her believes. Lexa kept her gaze forward. “How is your leaders chosen Klark?” She asked. “We vote who we think is best for the job.” She said and Lexa glanced at her. 

“Do you have a good leader?” She asked and Clarke hesitated. “I don’t know. I used to think so… and I understand the pressure he’s under. But I don’t know anymore.” She looked up to see Lexa looking at her. “What got you to doubt him?” She asked and Clarke looked away. “He killed my father even though he was only doing what was best for his people, and he locked me up so I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Lexa frowned and didn’t say anything for a minute. “I’m sorry about your father, and I don’t know your leader but I do know sometimes you need to do what's necessary for your people to survive.” Clarke turned to her, studying her face. “A week ago I would have disagreed, but after mount weather I know you’re right. Still, don't we deserve better?”

Lexa moved her hands behind her back. “Maybe we do. But we can’t control our faith.” Clarke looked around, a lake close by and she seated on a big rock and took off her shoes, letting her feet down in the water and closed her eyes. Lexa looked at her a bit unsure, not moving a muscle and Clarke looked at her. “How long were you in that mountain?” She asked and Lexa glanced at her. “Gustus said two moons passed, it felt like longer. I was locked in a room all alone.” She responded, Clarke thinking of her time in solitary, she knew how awful that was. “Why? To question you?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “To do tests on me.” There was a thick silence, Clarke unsure what to say and Lexa seemed a bit uncomfortable, like she thought she had overshared.

A cold wind came in and Clarke shivered, moving her feet out of the water.”You’re cold. Let’s return.” Lexa said and Clarke rose and they started heading back, Lexa glancing at her. “That shirt hardly helps against the cold, but don’t worry. I have some clothes for you.” They walked into the tent and Lexa held out a leather outfit with blue details, a strap over the chest and gloves with studs. “Oh I don’t know…” Clarke hesitated. “You’re a leader Clarke, it’s time you show people that.” Clarke nodded, not wanting to turn her down and she put the coat on, not wanting to undress completely for the other stuff and Lexa smiled, handing the rest to her. “It suits you” She said before putting some distance between them. “Sleep well, Klark.” She said and Clarke took that as her cue to leave. She headed to her tent, sighing when she saw Raven and she passed her quickly. “Shut up.” She said, knowing there would be teasing but she was too tired for it tonight. 

Next morning Clarke woke up early, sweaty and tired. She’d woken up from nightmares since the mountain but she tried to push it aside. She got out of her tent and to the field where Bellamy, Lincoln and Ryder was training the others in combat and combat with weapons and she bit her lip. She turned around, seeing Anya arrive out from the forest from a hunt. She waited until she dropped off her prey before walking up to her. “Anya?” She asked and the warrior turned to her and nodded. “I was wondering if you could train me?” Anya looked at her and then the others training and raised a brow. “Privately.” She said, hoping that didn't sound weird, she just wanted to become really good at fighting so she could help. 

Anya nodded and she took off her coat and moved gloves on. “What weapon?” She asked, moving Clarke to a weapons rack and she hesitated. “I want to learn all of them.” She said and Anya nodded, grabbing two wooden swords that Lincoln had probably done for practise. “I know a good place to train.” Clarke said and led Anya to a small meadow. Anya glanced at her, moving the swords with nimble hands. “Take of your robe, easier movements.” She said and Clarke nodded, doing as she said.

“The key to sword fight is speed, balance and distance. If someone moves quickly closer to you it’s not as easy to create distance so you can stab or slash them, and without distance you're over with. You need speed to match your opponents moves, balance so you’re always in control of your body. Your sword should be like a length of your arm, don't grip it tight hold it softly.” She fixed Clarked grip. “But what if I drop it?” She asked and Anya looked at her irritated. “You cannot drop your arm. Don’t drop your sword.” She said before taking a step back. “Slash with the sword, feel how it moves.” Clarke nodded, spinning it in her hands and tried to get used to the hold, continuing a minute before nodding. “I’m ready.” She said and Anya nodded. “Remember, a thorough pierce through someone's stomach will take distance and strength, the smartest thing is always to go for the slashes, getting them deep enough and move fast.” Clarke nodded and Anya attacked her. 

Anya lashed her sword towards her but Clarke blocked it, happy for a second before Anya put weight behind hers and she managed to push Clarke’s sword back and it fell to the ground, Anya looking at her irritated. “What did I say about not dropping your sword?” She asked and gave it back to Clarke. “But…” Clarke sighed before nodding. “I’m sorry. Again.” Anya backed before leaping towards her, aiming to slash Clarke’s side but she moved out of range, turning around and she hit Anyas shoulder with the side of her wooden blade, Anya crouching down into a new position before attacking her again but Clarke slashed her legs, making Anya looking at her surprised.

“Well done.” They kept training, Anya showing her moves and techniques before training attacks and blocks on her. After a while Clarke was exhausted, Anya having gotten her down on the ground. She rose tiredly and glanced at Anya. “Enough for today?” She asked and Anya gave her a short nod and gave Clarke both the wooden blades to return when an arrow flew through the field, landing where Clarke had been a second ago and both their gazes went to the trees when two masked warriors ran towards them. Anya got her real sword out and tossed it to Clarke before getting a dagger out. 

Clarke caught the sword just a second before the warrior reached them and she took a step back, going to her left to avoid being thrown to the ground and moved her arm smoothly, aiming at his back but he moved down, the blade flying above it before he shoved it out of her hand and kicked her down. Clarke could glimpse the other warrior already down on the ground and saw Anya going to find the bowman who kept shooting arrows right before the man got on top of her and started strangling her, her eyes widening and she tried getting loose unsuccessfully before banging their heads together and pushed him off, getting up as her head rang painfully and she grabbed the sword and held it to his chest but he got up, grabbing her blade even though his palm filled with blood and tossed it away again and he started attacking her with his own swords, Clarke just about managing to get out of reach for his first try and she was forced to back when she saw another arrow flying past them and she made a swift movement, turning them around just as another arrow came and it hit the man in his neck, blood splattering from his mouth on to her and she watched him fall just as Anya tossed the now dead bowmen from the tree and she smiled relieved. 

“Come on, we need to tell the commander.” Anya said and headed back to camp. “What about the bodies?” Clarke asked, hurrying after. “I’ll take care of them next.” Anya said and walked to Lexa’s tent, Gustus stepping aside to let them inside. Lexa was sitting on the throne that her men had made for her, but there was someone else in the room. A man, warrior by the clothes to judge, with long hair and his back to them. Lexa noticed her and glanced between Anya and Clarke, blood splatter on her face and Anya with blood on her shirt. 

“What happened?” she rose and approached them. “Three azgeda warriors.” Anya said and held up a strip of fabric she had ripped from the bowman's shirt, and Clarke could see some hand symbol on it. “Seems like I was late delivering the news then.” The man turned and Anya glared at him. “Roan?” she said irritated, grinding her teeth and Clarke looked between the two before Lexa pulled her attention to her. “Are you alright?” She asked Anya and Clarke and they both nodded. 

“They attacked just as we finished training, Clarke took one on.” Anya responded and Lexa turned to Clarke, was that a glimpse of pride she was seeing? “She must have been a good student then?” She asked Anya who shrugged. “She didn’t use the moves I taught her she moved purely on instinct.” Clarke bit her lip, she hadn’t really thought about it at the time. “I’m sorry…” She said and Lexa shook her head. “You have nothing to apologize Clarke, seems you have great instincts. Not many beginners could have taken down an azgeda warrior.” She said and Clarke shrugged. “I’ve done it before, but with my gun.” She said and scratched her neck. “Still, your first time with a sword. That’s impressive.” Clarke smiled before glancing at the strange guy. 

“Who is this?” she asked and he rose and examined her. “I’m Roan. And what do I call you, wanheda?” Clarke could see Lexas reaction to that word in the corner of her eyes. “What does wanheda mean?” she asked but before Roan could answer Lexa spoke. ”Her name is Klark, Klark this is Roan.” Anya stepped closer to Lexa. “Let me kill him heda, we can’t trust him!” She requested but Lexa shook her head. “Roan is on our side, he doesn't want Nia to be commander. He was coming here to tell about the three scouts Nia sent out to this area since she lost some men around here.” Lexa glanced at Clarke who glanced back before turning to Roan. “Are you… azgeda?” She asked and he nodded.

“The prince, in fact. I’m Nias son.” Clarke raised a brow. “Maybe Anya is right then how can you trust him? It could be a trap…” Roan chuckled. “Me and my mother have a… strained relationship. I know Leksa is the true commander.” Clarke nodded, watching him suspiciously. “Roan is to act as our spy in the capitol.” Lexa said pleased and Clarke glanced at her. “Wasn’t the capitol a while away? How will he give us the news if he is far away?” She asked and Roan finished his wine. “I’m a fast rider. But I should be heading back before they notice I’m gone. Commander.” He nodded to Lexa and winked at Clarke before walking out. Clarke looked between Lexa and Anya. “Anything you need me for? I’d like to wash off…” Lexa nodded, giving her the clear to go. “Thank you for practise Anya. Tomorrow as well?” she asked and Anya nodded before Clarke left.


	6. Oh, that sweet scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans move forward for war and things move further between Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke washed her face in her tent before she got to the lunch table, food on the table already and she started eating so hungry that she just shoveled the food in before groaning, her stomach getting it’s revenge. “Stomach ache?” Wells seated next to her and handed her a cup of brown steaming liquid. “I made tea, taste.” Clarke took a sip, the liquid burning her tongue and she looked at the mug frustrated and blew at it before trying again. “Mm it taste great!” she said and sipped more eagerly and Wells chuckled. “Well I did get an A in earth class. And I made something else, you might want to share it with the other girls though.”

He handed her a jar of what looked like light grey mud and Clarke raised a brow. “For your hair.” He chuckled. “Is this you telling me my hair looks bad?” She chuckled and he opened the jar. “Just smell it, okay?” Clarke took a whiff and moaned. “What is that smell?” She asked, burying her nose in the jar, her nose getting mud on it and Wells wiped it off with a smile. “Jasmine flowers.” He chuckled at her excitement. “Mm am I a bad person if I hide this from the other girls?” She joked innocently and he smiled. “I can make another jar for them, it’s not like this place is running out of flowers.” Clarke nodded. “Mm and there’s some other flowers on the west side too.” she finished the tea and kissed Wells cheek. “Thanks Wells, you're the best.” She rose and grabbed the jar. “I’m gonna go and try this out” She said and he nodded.

Clarke fixed her dishes and fetched her towel, holding the jar and she hesitated when she saw her makeshift knife on the table before grabbing it and she walked to the lake a while away. She undressed slowly, getting her hair out completely and ran her fingers through it before walking into the water, moving around slightly before getting the jar and opened it, taking two handsfull of the shampoo and moved it all over her hair thoroughly then gathered the hair and moved it up on her head as she started cleaning her body with a bar soap. She hesitated, moving up to the edge of the lake and grabbed the blade. She moved the shampoo which was thick and turned into ladder over her body too, and then gently moved the side of the blade up her leg to shave, which felt ridiculous to think about but she wanted to feel completely clean and fresh. She managed it without cutting herself and continued shaving her body, then washed out the shampoo and got up. She moved her hands through her hair, it felt so fresh and smooth and smelled incredible. 

She returned to camp when Anya grabbed her arm. “Oh, hey Anya.” She smiled but Anya looked at her seriously. “No matter what Lexa thinks, we can't trust the azgeda prince.” She said and Clarke frowned. “Well don't you trust Lexa to know what's right?” Anya hissed but Clarke saw guilt in her eyes for going behind Lexa. “Well what do you suggest we do Anya? send a spy after the spy?” Clarke raised a brow but Anya nodded and Clarke bit her lip, she didn't want to disrespect Lexa’s choice but cautious was always good. “So send one of your men?” She suggested and Anya hesitated. “Lexa would notice.” She whispered and Clarke looked around. “I hope you're not suggesting using…” Anya interrupted her. “Skaikru? of course not, they’re useless.” She said and looked at Clarke, who looked a bit hurt. “Except for you.” Anya muttered and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Well you should tell her this, I’m sure she’ll be open to the idea.” Anya shook her head and Clarke glanced at Lexa’s tent. “Send that outer ranger guard? and if she asks tell her you sent him to guard a while away again so he’d see people coming if it happened.” She shrugged and Anya nodded. “Mochof” She said and left her. 

“Right…” Clarke sighed, too bad there wasn’t some trigedasleng translator. “That girl is just pure hotness.” Raven appeared next to her and Clarke glanced after Anya. “And no patience, grumpy… but yeah she’s nice. Want me to introduce you?” She asked and Raven rolled her eyes. “What am I, eleven? I can get my own chicks.” She said and left, heading into her tent and Clarke headed to her own tent when Murphy walked out of Bellamy’s tent, almost slamming her to the ground. “Look where you’re going.” He said and left and Clarke got up, scratching her neck.

She walked into her tent to hang up her towel before going into Monty’s tent where he was working on the radio, with no success. “I’m itching like crazy to get these god damned bracelet off me man.” Jasper said irritated and Clarke glanced at hers and she got an idea. “Maybe we can’t talk to them on the radio but we can send them a message.” Monty raised a brow, leaning back on his chair. “How do you mean?” He asked and Clarke held up her wrist, showing off her bracelet. “Just so they know we’re okay. Our bio is sorted alphabetically on mom’s screen, so if we counted out who have to inactivate their bracelets to achieve a message, forming letters by letting some of our bio’s go dark. They’ll see the pattern, I know mom will. Just something simple, then we just have to ask if the right people are willing to take the bracelet off.”

Monty watched his own bracelet and nodded. “Yeah that could work, and I doubt it’s that hard to get these off. But… whomever have to take off their bracelets, their family will think they’re dead if your mom doesn't understand.” Clarke nodded. “She will, but we won't take anyone’s bracelet without permission.” She took paper and pencil and started drawing all bios in order, crossing out Atoms before she got to work, drawing OK using badges, making marks on everyone that would need to go out and she put all names on the list, noticing her own on it and Jaspers. “It’s your lucky day Jasper, if you still want to get it off.” He nodded and she handed him the list. “Go and ask everyone on the list then get them here, they all need to go off at the same time so gather some people to help get them off too.” He ran off and Clarke glanced down at her own bracelet. “I’m sure your mom will get it Clarke.” Monty said nodded. “I hope so, or this is for nothing.” She took a deep breath. 

“Raven Reyes reporting for duty.” Raven walked in and and glanced at them. “I am our only mechanic after all.” She seated as they waited for the others. Everyone agreed, apparently Jasper wasn’t the only one itching to get the bracelet off. Clarke explained the risks before they got help getting all their bracelets off and Raven walked up to Clarke. “You sure about this? If your mom doesn’t get it she’ll lose it.” Clarke sighed. “Do it Ray.” She said stubbornly and Raven got to work, the needles pinching her hard for a second before it fell to the floor, and they got all the bracelets in a box.

When Clarke walked out the sun had already fallen, Lexa’s men fixing food on the table and Clarke felt a nagging guilty feeling, they shouldn’t have to do all the work. “Need help?” She asked a guy who was finishing up but he shook her head and Clarke nodded, rubbing her sore wrist. Her people and the rest of Lexa’s seated to eat and Clarke glanced at the guy finishing everything. “Has Lexa gotten her food yet?” She asked and he glanced at her. “No.” He said shortly and Clarke could see a tray, figuring it was for her. “I can take it to her.” He looked at her suspiciously before nodding and Clarke grabbed the tray and some food of her own before walking to the tent, Gustus letting her in. “Your food is here, Lexa. I thought maybe we could eat together?” Lexa looked up from the battle map and nodded surprised, leading her to the smaller table that was empty. Clarke put down the the food and seated while Lexa got something from her nightstand, Clarke seeing the bed that was a mess and smiled for some reason. Lexa returned with a wine pitcher and two cups, filling them up and put one on Clarke's side who cautiously lifted it and took a sip, the taste much smoother than Monty’s moonshine. 

“Thank you.” She said before putting it down and glanced at Lexa. “How come you never eat outside with the rest?” She asked and Lexa watched her, sipping her wine before answering. “I simply prefer to dine alone.” Clarke bit her lip, was she unwelcomed? She looked at Lexa and hesitated. “Or is it because out there you have to be the commander, in here you can just be Lexa?” Lexa’s eyes was unreadable as she glanced at Clarke then looked down. “How come you decided to join me, Klark?” She asked and Clarke leaned back. “I don’t know. I suppose I want to get to know you more.” It took a minute for Lexa to answer, eating with no intention to speed up for conversation. “Did you drop your big bracelet?” She asked and Clarke looked at her a bit surprised that she had noticed it. “Actually… yes.” She said, realizing there was no point to explain it to Lexa. “Was it important?” Lexa asked and sipped her wine and Clarke shook her head. “No. I’m not really much of a jewelry girl anyway.” Lexa raised a brow, her gaze on Clarke’s watch and Clarke let her arm drop under the table. 

“I see.” Lexa said simply and Clarke watched her closely. “Do you have any family?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “Girlfriend?” Lexa watched her. “I don’t have many friends. Or did you mean lover?” Clarke nodded and Lexa sipped her wine, refilling her cup. “No.” She looked at her. “Why do you wish to know?” She asked a bit various. “Just curious I guess.” Clarke said and started eating instead. “Well if you wish you could tell me of yourself instead.” Lexa said and Clarke hesitated. “Not much to tell, I’m afraid.” Lexa watched her. “I doubt that.” She said and Clarke looked at her surprised. “What would you want to be if you weren't the commander?” Clarke asked curiously. “But I am the commander, so no reason to think about such things.” Clarke nodded and sipped some wine again, the liquid running through her throat pleasantly and she took another sip. “Then tell me what you do just for yourself, just because you like doing it.” 

Lexa hesitated and watched Clarke closely. “I like to travel, and to play.” Clarke raised a brow. “Play? Play what?” She asked. “Piano.” She said and Clarke smiled. “Maybe I’ll get to hear you play some day?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Maybe. Now it’s your turn to share Klark.” She looked at her expectant. “Oh. I draw and I read, I guess. You can’t really travel in the sky.” Lexa glanced up as if she could see the sky through the tent roof and nodded. Clarke continued to eat, making sure she didn’t eat like a slob and watched Lexa whose gaze returned to her. “You skai people certainly have interesting taste in jewelry, the thick silver one and this…” She reached for Clark's wrist and stroke the round watch with a finger. “Well it’s not really a bracelet it’s a watch…” Lexa frowned and looked around. “Watch what?” She asked and Clarke chuckled. “No, it's uh, a man's bracelet.” Lexa nodded and leaned back, letting go of it. “A gift from your lover?” She asked and Clarke shook her head. “I don’t have one, it was my father's.” She met Lexa’s eyes and Lexa nodded.

“Have you been all over the world?” She asked to change subject and Lexa nodded. “What’s your favorite place?” Clarke asked, scooting closer. Hopefully one day she’d get to travel. “Azgeda is the only place with snow… I like it a lot.” Lexa looked down and Clarke nodded. “Too bad their leader is… “ She paused but Clarke nodded. “I can’t believe she would just take over the throne, or that they would let her.” she said as Lexa sipped her wine, her gaze down on the table and Clarke looked her over, trying to read her. “Nia inspires fear.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded. “Have you two… fought, in the past?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “I wouldn't call it that, but Nia loves power and since I have it she has tormented me, yes. But this is the last straw.” Lexa’s jaw clenched and Clarke swallowed. “What has she done in the past?” She asked and Lexa looked away. “Except torturing and killing my lover to get to me, or get information?” Clarke bit her lip before reaching for Lexa’s hand and took it. “She’ll pay for it.” She said, knowing an ‘I'm sorry’ wouldn't really help. “I promise.” Lexa met her eyes and nodded, Clarke squeezing her hand. “Good.” Lexa said and Clarke gave her a small smile. 

“And you have something she doesn’t.” Clarke said and Lexa raised a brow. “You?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “Well yes, but I was talking about the fact that while she get’s her people to fight using fear, your people actually believe in you, their only agenda is their loyalty and desire to see you back as the true commander. And because of that they’ll fight twice as hard.” Clarke swallowed, was she imagining the small smile on Lexas face? She had never really seen her smile before, but she liked it, alot.  “Do you really think so?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. “Of course I do, I see how they admire you.” The smile on Lexas face grew and it made Clarke smile too. 

She leaned back, watching Lexa for a moment before something started nagging on her mind and she bit her lip and looked down. “Something wrong?” Lexa asked and Clarke hesitated, looking back up at her. “No, it’s not just…” Lexa nodded. “Tell me.” she said, and Clarke wondered if that had been a question or a command. “What you said, at the meeting the other day. Do you really believe other people’s lives are less important than yours?” Lexa frowned, sipping some wine before she spoke. “No. It’s not quite what I meant Klark.” She examined her eyes, Clarke swallowing and nodded, but looked away. 

“What I meant is that this is a necessary war. And in war there will be casualties, unfortunately. If your people agree to fight for my cause they are risking their lives, so will you, but you’re their leader. You need to be alive for them. If you are responsible for 100 lives then you can’t compare your worth to one.” Clarke thought about that, tracing patterns on her mug as her mind drifted off a bit before nodding. “I understand what you mean. Maybe it’s different for you because you’re the true commander of a lot of people, I’m not. Or we’re just different this way, your people would die for you but I would die for my people.” Lexa opened her mouth as if to continue the conversation or disagree but she closed it and nodded. “They’re lucky to have you, Klark. And so am I.”

There was a hesitant silence for a second before Lexa cleared her throat. “As an allie, of course.” She said and watched her. “How about allie and friend?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips again. “I like the sound of that Klark.”

Clarke hesitated, wanting to move her hand to hers again but didn't. “To friendship.” She said instead and raised her cup, Lexa did the same and they clinked them together softly. “To friendship.” Lexa nodded, raising her cup a second more before taking a sip and putting the cup down. “Want a refill?” She asked and Clarke shook her head. “No, no I’m not good with uh… keeping my alcohol graciously.” She said and for a second it seemed like Lexa was going to say something teasing but then the gleam in her eyes disappeared. 

“Some water then?” She asked and Clarke nodded, Lexa rising to get a new pitcher and cup for Clarke. “Thanks Lex.” She smiled and Lexa looked at her slightly surprised before seating. “I’m sorry, you don’t like it?” She asked, a bit nervous. “No I like it.” She said and Clarke let out a relieved grin. “Never had a nickname before?” She asked and Lexa muttered something. “What was that?” Clarke asked and Lexa hesitated. “Anya used to call me kiddo, still does sometimes.” Clarke chuckled. “Mm maybe I should call you that instead?” She asked teasingly and Lexa gave her a murderous look. “It will be the last thing you do, Klark.” She said and Clarke chuckled. “I was kidding.” 

Lexa nodded, Clarke adjusted her seat a bit, her foot meeting Lexa’s and she hesitated when Lexa moved her own foot away swiftly. “I think it’s time for me to call it a night.” Lexa said and rose, Clarke biting her lip, had she done something wrong? “You should go be with your friends Klark, seems like they're up to something outside.” Suddenly Clarke heard laughter and loud talking from the outside and she groaned. “I just hope they didn’t break out the moonshine again. I’ll see you at tomorrow's meeting?” She rose too and Lexa nodded, Clarke hesitating. “Good night Lex.” She smiled and Lexa looked up at her. “You too Klark.” They nodded and Clarke smiled as she turned and walked out, looking around. 

No moonshine, thankfully, instead people had gathered around a bonfire, some people listening to one of the grounders, Mustav? tell a story. Clarke stopped behind, listening a bit of an old war story. “I grabbed the reapers neck and slit his throat, when the mountain men summoned their yellow burning fog. I barely managed to get into safety.” Some of her people made impressed noise when Bellamy frowned. “Wait a minute, the yellow fog? Did they control that?” He asked Mustav who nodded. “And it burned through a man in seconds, if you got exposed you where over with.” Bellamy looked up at Clarke, meeting her gaze and she knew what he was thinking. He rose and they walked into her tent to talk, Raven looking after them from her place by the fire before following. 

Next morning Clarke dressed for the meeting, putting on the outfit she got from Lexa, she had started to like it. She headed to Bellamy’s tent when Raven blocked her. “Bellamy went out to hunt, or something, he asked me to take his place.” Clarke nodded and Raven hooked their arms together, her ponytail bouncing back and forth. “Mm so I finally get to meet the commander. Should I be nervous?” She smirked and Clarke chuckled. “Something tells me you don’t get nervous.” Raven let out a sizzling grin. “Well you know, some have awesomeness thrust upon them, some are just born with it.” Clarke raised a brow, stopping outside Lexa’s tent. “Mhm I just hope you can behave yourself.” She said and Raven smirked. “She’s that hot huh? Afraid I’ll steal your girl?” Clarke’s eyes widened, glancing at Gustus. “Be quiet Raven. And she’s not my girl.” She mumbled and Gustus looked at Raven. “Who is she?” he asked in a harsh tone. “This is my friend, Raven, she has something to contribute to the meeting.” Gustus looked Raven over suspiciously but she only smirked and stepped closer. “Wanna search me?” She asked but he looked her over, her clothes didn’t really leave room for a secret weapon, and stepped aside.

Lexa looked up when she heard them, glancing at Raven and looked her over before turning to Clarke for an explanation. “This is Raven. We came up with a plan yesterday, I thought she should be here.” Lexa nodded and straightened, Anya and the rest glancing at the newly arrivals. “Let’s get started. Clarke, why don’t you tell us your plan?”

The meeting went well and everyone headed out, Clarke and Raven last when Lexa spoke. “Can you stay for a minute? I’d like to speak with you.” Clarke stopped and turned to her, realizing Raven did too and raised a brow. “Only Klark…” Lexa said and Raven smirked. “See you later Griff.” She said before heading out and Clarke turned to Lexa again. “Griff?” Lexa asked confused. “Mm yes that's apparently my nickname.” Clarke smiled and Lexa frowned. “Why Griff?” She asked as Clarke came closer and she seated on the small table. “From my last name.” She explained but it didn’t seem to make Lexa any wiser. “Last name?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “In the sky we had two names, one personal name and a last name we shared with our family, my full name is Clarke Griffin.” She watched Lex for  a second. “So you wanted to speak? privately?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. “I just wanted to say I like your idea. Now we’ll just have to hope Roan can do his part well. Or if he can’t maybe Anya’s spy will manage.” Clark's mouth opened and became dry. “She told you?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “I am not stupid Klark.” She looked at her, her eyes impossible to read again and Clarke rose. 

“I’m sorry. I should have trusted your instincts, trusted… you.” She bit her lip and Lexa nodded. “You should have. But it doesn’t matter.” Clarke gripped Lexa’s arm just as she was turning around. “It does. I do trust you Lexa, I just thought better safe than sorry. But I don’t want you to think I don’t have faith in you because I do.” Lexa gave her a short nod, obviously Clarke didn’t do a good job convincing her. “I mean it, Lexa. Our friendship is important to me, please don’t overread into what I did, it was just a mistake, I do trust you.” Lexa examined her face. “You do?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “With my life.” She said and Lexa smiled.

Clarke’s  gaze moved from Lexa’s eyes to her lips for a second, catching her smile before it faded and her vision blurred, the pink of Lexa’s lips was all she could see. She tried taking a deep breath but it seemed her lungs wasn’t working right but she smelled the sweet, discreet scent of vanilla from Lexa, the smell filling her being as she closed her eyes, and she leaned into meet Lexas pink lips with her own. She could feel the brunette tense up against her before she seemed to relax, moving a hand up to stroke Clarke’s  cheek and kissed her back, Clarke inching close and moved a hand up Lexa’s side, but it seemed it had barely started before Lexa broke from it. “Was that just to convince me? or to…” Lexa asked but Clarke interrupted her with a small frown. “No of course not.” She said firmly and Lexa nodded, Clarke unsure if she believed her and she moved to step back when Lexa drew her into another kiss. Clarke moved a hand to her lower back and let out a small moan as she opened her mouth a bit, sucking on Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa moved a hand to Clarke’s hair when Gustus spoke up from outside.  “Heda Quint wishes to speak with you.” Clarke noticed the steps closing in and broke from the kiss and took a step back. Gustus entered and looked between them. “I should go.” Clarke mumbled and hurried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Eye of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a bit more awkward then normal and someone should give her binoculars ;) you get to see a little from Lexas side

Clarke walked into her tent, hoping that Lexa wasn’t following her and she walked inside and started pacing in the small area she had to pace on. Her mind was going all over the place, over analysing every movement Lexa made, trying to figure out her feelings about that while her mind at the same time was making sure the in close view and taste of Lexa’s lips was remembered. She seated on the bed and sighed, had she completely messed this up? She washed her face in the small bowl of water and looked at her own vague reflection. She took a deep breath, feeling hot so she walked outside and towards the forest. She seated on the grass with her back leaning against a tree and enjoyed the quiet and the closeness to nature. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a short nap.

When she woke up she rose, looking around her cautiously. It was almost pitch black, the camp seemed asleep as far as she could see from her place. She looked around and spotted a familiar looking head with brown braids moving as the girl walked swiftly, moving through the forest naturally with her back to Clarke. She rose, not really thinking about her actions as she started following her. She jogged to catch up to her, Lexa looked at her mildly startled and as she turned around Clarke could see she had moved a hand to her dagger. She moved her hands down her side instead when she saw Clarke and raised a brow.

“Klark?” Lexa looked her over and Clarke nodded. “Yeah, hi, it’s me.” Lexa nodded. “Yes, so I see…” Clarke scratched her neck. “Oh um right… yes I just wanted to…” Lexa watched her, waiting for her to continue as she looked her over. “Ask you if… there was a meeting tomorrow.” Clarke made up. “Yes, well… You will be notified, don’t worry Klark.” She said and her gaze returned back to the forest. 

“So where are you heading Lexa?” She asked and Lexa glanced at her, hesitating. “I am just…” Lexa was interrupted by the neigh of a horse, and Clarke looked around and saw Gustus walking through the forest too with a horse in his lead. “You are leaving camp?” Clarke raised a brow. “Why, did you-” Lexa cut her off with two simple words. “Go back to camp Klark.” She said and Clarke opened her mouth to reply as Gustus came up to them and handed Lexa the lead to the horse before heading back. “Where are you going? Surely you're not actually leaving camp so close to the war.” Clarke looked up at Lexa, who had gotten up on the horse, stubbornly and Lexa looked at her and sighed, seemingly debating something in her head for a minute. “Do you want to come with me?” She held out a hand to her and Clarke looked at it hesitantly, glancing back at the pathway to camp. “I promise you we’ll return before sunlight.” Clarke nodded and took her hand, managing to push a foot through its designated place, pushing up ungracefully and managed to get a balanced seat in front of Lexa.

Clarke leaned back slightly against Lexa, looking around as she rode and she stroke the horse’s mane softly and smiled. “Her name is Butterscotch. Not my personal horse, it was too much of a risk to get my horse here.” Clarke nodded and stroke the horse’s mule. “I like it, matches its color.” Lexa watched her from behind and Clarke straightened, turning around slightly. “So where are we heading Lexa?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “So inpatient. You will see soon.” After a relatively short ride Lexa stepped off, holding an arm out to help her and Clarke tumbled into her, Lexa managing to stabilize them and she let go of Clarke quickly who was biting her lip and she followed Lexa as she walked on foot the rest of the way. 

Clarke spotted a small village up ahead. “Is that where we’re heading?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. “Why?” Clarke asked curiously. “I am handing a letter explaining your plan to a man who will get it to Roan, he has a task to give Nia the information we want her to know.” Clarke nodded, and as they got closer Clarke spotted a man in dark, leaning against the back of the stable. Lexa leaned into her coat and pulled out a sealed letter. “If Roan receives this with a broken seal..” The man nodded, putting the letter in his pocket. “He won't.” He glanced at both of them, gave them a short nod before walking away. “That’s it?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. 

Clarke looked around, the town asleep, they hadn’t been noticed by anyone. She tugged Lexa’s sleeve, leading her a little bit away before seating on the grass. “Do you need rest?” Lexa asked confused but Clarke shook her head, patting the grass for Lexa to sit next to her. “See that really big star up there?” She pointed up into the sky and Lexa nodded, Clarke moving to lie down on her back and she glanced at Lexa. “It’s the ark, our ship. My home.” Lexa watched her before lying down the same way. “You mean your old home.” She said and Clarke smiled and nodded. “But my mom is up there.” She bit her lip, the pit of worry in her stomach making itself noticed and she sighed. “How about the real stars? Do they have names?” Lexa asked, Clarke wondering to herself if it was because she felt Clarke’s distress. 

“Not all of them, but yes, many stars have names. I don’t really know them though, just some constellations.” Lexa frowned. “Constellations?” She asked and Clarke searched the stars for one. “It’s like a cluster of stars that someone named after what they look like, for example… there, Orion’s belt.” She pointed at the cluster of stars and Lexa nodded. “What is that constellation named?” She asked, pointing at a pile of stars and Clarke frowned. “I don’t know actually. Why don’t you name it?” She turned her head to Lexa and smiled. “I? can anyone name them?” She asked and Clarke shrugged. “Yeah. So what do you want to call it?” She asked and Lexa thought for a moment. “Well it looks like a shield… the protector? no that's silly…” Clarke shook her head. “No I like it.” She turned to her side and watched Lexa who nodded, glancing at her before looking back up at the sky.

“Then you name that one.” She pointed up, Clarke followed it with her gaze. “Mmm… looks like a stack of pancakes, so I’m going to call it short stack.” She said and Lexa raised a brow. “Do you ever think about something else then food Klark?” She asked and Clarke chuckled. “Hey! Food is not all I think about. What would you name it then?” She asked, Lexa taking a second look at it. “Looks like a tower almost, like the one I live in, back in polis the capitol.” Clarke glanced at her. “How is polis?” she asked and Lexa watched her. “The whole city is circled around the tall tower that I and some other live in, market stands framing the edges and tons of huts where the other live, a forest surrounding parts of it.” Clarke nodded. “Sounds beautiful.” She said and Lexa nodded. “Maybe I could visit it sometime.” Clarke said and Lexa gave her another rare smile. “I would like that.” 

They turned back to the sky, lying together a while in comfort before the moon was at it’s highest point and Clarke let out a giant yawn. “Are you tired Klark?” Lexa asked, looking at her with a small glimpse in her eyes and Clarke nodded. “Yeah, Anya has me up early every morning… not as early as you did when we trained though.” Lexa nodded and seated, watching her. “We should head back to camp, so you can get some sleep.” Clarke nodded, rising slowly and they headed back towards where they had tied butterscotch to a tree.

Clarke glanced through the forest when she turned to Lexa. “Lexa I wa-” She turned around when she heard another horse, galloping and a warrior flew past them on a white and gray spotted horse, heading to their camp. “Get on!” Lexa lifted her up on butterscotch and got on behind and roared after the horse.

The rider was ahead of them but they arrived at the dropship only moments after it, only to see the warrior talking and laughing with Anya, the new girl making motions as if to explain something and Anya chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Anya laugh.” Clarke said surprised. “I didn’t recognize her before, but that’s Anya’s second, Tris.” Clarke turned to Lexa who stepped off her horse, holding out for Clarke who managed getting off alright on her own this time. “Let’s go greet her, shall we?” Lexa suggested and Clarke nodded, heading to them.

“Hey Lexa.” Tris smiled at them and glanced at Clarke. “Hi Tris.” Lexa said. “This is Klark, commander of skaikru.” She nodded for Clarke to move forward. “Well I’m not really- Nice to meet you Tris.” She said and the warrior second nodded. “Yeah you too Klark, Anya spoke highly of you in her letter.” Clarke glanced at Anya with a smile. “Let’s get you a tent?” Clarke asked Tris who smiled and the two walked away from Lexa and Anya, Clarke leading her into an empty tent. “It’s not much but for now it's home.” Clarke smiled and Tris nodded, putting down her bag. 

“I’ll see you later?” Clarke asked and Tris nodded, Clarke headed out and back to Lexa and Anya. “I’m going to bed, I’ll see you two tomorrow?” She asked and they nodded, Anya looked between Clarke and Lexa for a second and Clarke headed to her tent. She got ready for bed and slumped down on it, falling asleep fast.

Next morning Clarke and Raven sat together, Clarke clearing her throat. “This is the third time I caught you staring at Anya, sure you don’t want me to introduce you?” She asked and Raven turned to her. “Hm? what? noo, pfft. That’s ridiculous I hardly need your help with the ladies Clarke, speaking off how is it going with you and-” Clarke saw Anya head to breakfast and she waved at her. “Sit with us?” She asked and Anya looked from Clarke to Raven before nodding, getting food and she seated next to Clarke. “This is Raven, you probably remember her from when she attended a meeting?” Anyas gaze traveled Raven and she nodded. “Hard to forget.” She said, a small smirk rising on Raven’s face.

“Mm yeah. Anyway, Raven didn’t you just say you needed someone to come with you to go picking those plants we needed? Maybe you could go with her Anya, since you know the forest much better then we do.” Clarke suggested innocently and Anya glanced at her, unsuspecting and she shrugged. “Why not… but let me eat first.” She grunted and turned back to her food, Clarke winking at Raven. “I should get going.” She left them quickly, feeling Ravens burning gaze on her neck. 

She waited until the two rose from the breakfast table and into the forest and she crouched and followed, keeping some distance as she realized this was the second time on two days she had followed someone into the forest. She hid behind a tree as she watched them talking, they seemed to get along well. “What are you doing? Is there a threat?” Clarke jumped, turning around to see Lexa right behind her and she took a deep breath and took a step back. “What? No I’m just…” She saw Lexa’s gaze following Anya and Raven. “Spying on your friends?” She raised a brow and Clarke blushed. “I just want to make sure they get along well.” She turned back around and watched them. “You shouldn't sneak up on people, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Clarke said and Lexa leaned against the tree. “Says you…” Clarke glanced at her and smiled, when suddenly she saw Raven turn towards them and Clarke crouched, Lexa not moving so she grabbed her leg and pushed her down. “Did she saw us?” She asked and Lexa seated, regaining control over her body. “I don’t think so… they're heading deeper into the forest.” She said as she seated, straightening her neck to see them better.

“Good.” Clarke breathed out. She rose slowly and watched them before glancing at Lexa. “Are you coming with me?” She asked. “Are you going to continue to spy?” She raised a brow and Clarke ignored her, heading after the others but Lexa was soon after anyways. “They seem to just be talking, what is it exactly we are looking for here?” Lexa asked, once again positioning herself right behind Clarke, her face hovering over her shoulder. “Shh!” Clarke said, holding a finger over Lexas lips, looking at it before quickly removing it. “Oh look, Raven is laughing.” Clarke grinned and Lexa glanced at her. “You really care about your friends Clarke… all though I am not sure if spying is necessary.” She said as Clarke watched Anya gather up some leaves and plants, handing them to Raven who seemed to be checking out Anya’s ass. The two started heading back to camp, coming their way and Clarke’s eyes widened and she turned around to hurry back, slamming into Lexa and she knocked them both to the ground and she looked down at her with a blush. She lingered, her gaze exploring Lexa’s face before moving up. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled and Lexa, who got on her feet quickly, nodded. “No worries. Let’s go.” She led Clarke back to camp and then turned to her. 

“So do you spy on all of your friends?” she asked and Clarke chuckled. “No. And please, don’t tell Anya.” Lexa nodded before walking away and Clarke headed into her tent. 

*Lexa’s POV*

Lexa saw Anya head out of the forest alone so she walked into it, looking for Raven but she couldn’t find her. She walked back and searched around the tents and the skaikru territory but couldn’t find her when she turned around from looking into what she had learned was Raven’s tent, only to see her standing there and watching her with a smirk. 

“I-I was looking for you, Raven.” She said and the brunette nodded. “Mhm. Ever heard of knocking?” Raven asked and Lexa looked back at the tent. “On what?” She asked. “Good point.” Raven admitted and folded her arms over her chest. “I saw you stalking me in the woods, and now here at camp. I’m flattered, I really am, but I thought you and Clarke where, you know.” She wiggled her eyebrows cheesily, looking Lexa over as she let her arms fall to her side. Lexa swallowed and watched her. “So… Clarke told you about our kiss?” She asked and Raven’s smirk grew. “Mm no.” She said triumphantly and Lexa bit her lip, maybe Klark would be mad at her for telling her. “So why were you looking for me, Lexie? Need girl advice on how to handle Clarke?” She asked, walking into her tent, holding the flap up for Lexa to follow inside before seating on her bed. “Well no… what sort of advice?” She asked curiously. 

“Mm something tells me you don’t need my advice, commander heart-eyes. So why did you come to see me?” Lexa frowned. “Heart eyes? I do not have heart eyes? I don’t even know what that is.” She said and Raven nodded teasingly. “Well you’ve got a bad case of them Lexie.” Lexa looked her over, this girl had no regard to her title, she was just talking to her as if they were friends even though she was talking to the commander, but she liked it. “Well I saw you and Anya together…” She said and Raven nodded. “Ah, this is the, if you hurt her I’ll make you pay speech?” She asked, eating some blueberries as her ponytail swung left and right, her eyes on Lexa all the time. 

”What? No. I assure you Anya is more than capable to take care of herself.” She said confidently in her mentor and Raven nodded. “Well so is Clarke but if you hurt her I will still kick your perky little butt.” Raven said and Lexa snorted. “Good luck, I’m the commander for a reason.” She said then frowned. “And I wouldn’t hurt her!” She said and Raven shrugged. “That’s what they all say.” She said and Lexa hesitated. “They? has she had a lot of lovers? not that I and Clarke are lovers but…” Raven smirked. “Nah Lexa.” She said and Lexa hesitated before nodding. “Anything else?” Raven asked and Lexa shook her head. half forgetting why she had come in the first place. “I’ll see you later then. You should go to Clarke I’m sure she missed you.” Raven smirked and Lexa looked at her before nodding and walked out. 

*Clarke’s POV*

Clarke headed to her tent when Finn approached her. “Hi Clarke.” He said and Clarke glanced up at him. “Hey.” She nodded. “What’s on your mind?” She asked and he watched her. “I want to sign up for the fight.” He said, Clarke watched her with cautious eyes. “You know all the risks right?” She asked and he nodded. “And you’re not doing this just to look like a hero in front of Raven or something?” she asked. “What? no.” He frowned and she nodded. “Okay, then. Just know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Are you goíng to the trainings?” He nodded and Clarke stopped outside her tent. “Alright then. I’ll see you later.” She heard him sigh before hearing steps fading and she approached her game plan for the war, inspecting it before putting another number on the flank shooters, this was all coming together. It just terrified her that her people might lose their lives, but everyone on the list had volunteered, even if it wasn’t many. She had half the mind to tell them they couldn’t fight, but she couldn't do that. 

She herself would be leading the main attack with Lexa, who had tried to talk her out of it, but she was the one who signed of for this war and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to do her part. She finished working on her game plan before walking out of her tent. Monty would tell her if the radio started working, Miller had just returned from their journey to the mountain for supplies, and they had plenty of meat thanks to the last hunt and Lincoln and Octavia was out doing their part of the job. She walked into Bellamy’s tent, which was empty. She seated on a chair and flickered through a book when he came in and glanced at her. 

“Hey Clarke.” He said surprised, drinking some water and seated on the bed. “What’s up?” He asked, examining her face and Clarke sighed. “Am I making a mistake? Letting our people fight for someone else's cause? I don’t doubt Lex-” Bellamy interrupted her. “You’re not making a mistake. You’re not making anyone fight, people signed up by their free will, knowing the risks. Or maybe they just want to kill some grounders.” He chuckled and Clarke gave him a look. “Relax Clarke.” He said and she nodded and rose. “Weapon training going well?” Not long left now.” He nodded and Clarke gave him a small smile before leaving him be and she walked outside, looking around. Her chest felt a little bit lighter and when she spotted Lexa watching her she smiled and walked up to her. Lexa walked into her tent and Clarke knew it was an invitation to joining her. 

When she walked in Lexa had poured herself some wine and she took a sip before turning to Clarke. “Hello Klark.” She said in a voice that made her shiver. “Lexa.” She smiled sheepishly. “I had a talk with Raven… I accidentally told her about our…” Clarke raised a brow. “Kiss? It doesn't matter, I don’t mind her knowing if you don't.” Clarke walked closer to her and Lexa nodded. 

“It does seem like she likes Anya though… I think you should talk to her. Tell her that Anya might not be interested in a serious commitment.” Clarke raised a brow. “Well I don’t know if that’s even what Raven wants… why though?” She looked her over and Lexa hesitated. “Well, something all warriors and… people… should know is that love is weakness. Anya knows this so she might not want to open herself up to that.” Clarke frowned. “Well they haven’t even kissed or done anything yet… but what do you mean love is weakness, that is ridiculous.” Lexa looked at her irritated. “It isn’t, love makes you vulnerable and it gives your enemy an edge against you, a way to use you.” She said and rose, examining Clarke’s face. “So you’re telling me you're never going to open yourself up to anyone, that you’re planning on being alone forever because you’re afraid?”

Anger flashed through Lexa’s eyes and she stepped closer to Clarke. “I am not afraid! I only do what is necessary of me, Clarke. Opening yourself up and giving your enemy an advantage is something you can’t do in certain positions, you should realize that.” She moved to turn around as if the conversation was over with but Clarke walked closer, their faces close and Clarke looked up at her. “I may do anything I have to for my people’s sake but that does not mean I’m not my own person, my love life has nothing to do with it.” She said and Lexa shook her head. “You are wrong, Klark. You have already changed yourself for your people. Just think about the things you’ve done since you came down here, it was all for them. Could you ever have imagined doing that in your skybox?” Clarke’s lip trembled and she took a step back before turning around and left the tent.

Lexa sighed, pondering going after her. She pressed her lips together until they whitened with a frustrated sigh and she grabbed her dagger and threw it across the room and she kicked over her chair, kicking it til only firewood remained from it and she rubbed her temples, trying to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	8. Are you ready for it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last preparations are made for the fight and Clarke and Lexa works things out

Next morning Clarke went up early and looked around camp. After the fight with Lexa last night she hadn’t slept well. She saw Anya, they were supposed to train, she was surprised she hadn’t woken her up. She was talking to Lexa and Clarke hesitated before walking up to them. “Hey Anya, ready?” Clarke looked at her then glanced at Lexa, the tension between them obvious and Anya looked between the two. “Actually Clarke?” Anya asked and Clarke nodded. “Yeah?” she turned back to her. “Well since my second is here now and I have some work to do, I know I said that I’d start teaching you how to use bows today but maybe Lexa can take over on that? Just the bow part, then I’ll continue training you.” Clarke glanced at Lexa. “I have some time over.” Lexa said even though she didn’t seem thrilled and Clarke held back a sigh and nodded. “Fine.” She said, she suspected Anya set this up to get them to talk, she didn’t know what Lexa had told her, but there wasn’t much time for her to train so she'd take what she could get.

“I’ve got everything prepared, Clarke you know the place.” Anya said before leaving and Clarke led Lexa to the forest, reaching an opening where Anya had fixed targets for her to shoot at. Two bows were hanging on a branch and Lexa grabbed them. “Let’s get started. Of course most bows are a little unique but there are two models most go after, the long bow-” She held the one that was longer and with very simple details on it. “This is for long range shooting, from trees for example. It’s not good in a combat, it takes a bit longer to prep and it's harder to carry on your back.” She put it down and took up another one, shorter and seemingly heavier, with some detailed carvings and the wood thicker than the other. “This is the one you use for close range and such, when you need one up quickly. We will start with this.”

She held it out for Clarke and nodded at a target, a bucket of arrows next to her. Clarke grabbed one, putting it as she assumed it would go and she aimed at the target, letting an arrow fly and it disappeared into the forest, far away from the target and Clarke groaned, her elbow hurting. “Another one. Make sure you have a comfortable position, that it feels right so nothing burns when the arrow flies, and then try to work in the target.” Lexa took the longbow, aiming an arrow and let it fly, and it hit the middle of the target. “Like that.” She said and Clarke watched her, okay. She took a deep breath, moving the bow slightly, the arrow pulled back as she shot away another one, landing close to her feet and she sighed. 

“No, here.” All of the sudden Lexa was right behind her, putting a hand on her hip to inch her slightly to the left, moving a hand to the string right over hers, adjusting the bow in Clarke’s arms. Her gaze traveled to Clarke’s  face, for a second to her lips and Clarke heard an audible swallow. “Hook an arrow.” She said in a husky voice, Clarke shivering, doing as she said before glancing at her, Lexa leading her left hand closer to her chin.

“Open your mouth.” She said and Clarke frowned,. “It’s an air pressure thing… try it.” Clarke opened it and Lexa moved a hand to her chin, moving it up slightly so she wasn't gaping as much. She moved her hands to her waist again, and did Clarke imagine the small inhale she took against her curls? Clarke turned to her slightly, shooting an arrow that went left when she turned and Lexa looked at it. “Again.” She handed her another arrow, Clarke swiftly moving it into position like Lexa taught her and Lexa moved a hand up her side and held Clarke’s hair out of her face. “Open your mouth, take a deep breath, and let one shoot.” Clarke did as she was told, her fingers smoothly slipping off the arrow and it shot off, straight into the middle of the target and Clarke turned to her with a smile. 

“I did it!” She called out excited, Lexa giving her a small proud nod. “Let’s see if you can do it again?” She suggested and Clarke grabbed an arrow, hooking it. Lexa helped her slightly with the position again by holding a hand on her hip and back and Clarke pulled the arrow back to shoot when Lexa moved her face over her shoulder, Clarke inhaling the vanilla again and her head spun slightly. She hesitated, glancing back at Lexa, their gaze meeting for a second and Lexa kissed her, Clark's body relaxed and the arrow flew off but they barely noticed. Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s cheek and kissed her back, tracing her jaw before she took a step back. “What you talked about yesterday… did you talk about Anya or yourself?” She asked and Lexa hesitated. “Both. But…” she bit her lip. “But what? Does this mean that I’m imagining this?” She traced her jaw again and looked up at her and Lexa shook her head. “It means I’m not strong enough to be invulnerable. That you’re my weakness.” Clarke gave her a small smile and a soft kiss. “How about instead, I could be your strength?” Lexa smiled and she kissed her again and Clarke kissed her back. 

The bow training was forgotten as Clarke wrapped her arms around her and smiled, the bow on the ground. She moved Lexas top lip open a little more with her tongue, Lexa letting it slide into her mouth and met it with her own, softly then a little bit more enthusiastically. Clarke moved a hand up her side and into her hair before slowly parting and took a small step back, Lexa looked at her with a small frown. “Maybe we should…” Clarke started and Lexa nodded, understanding her thought not to move to fast and into an open meadow. “Let’s head back. You are a fast learner, I am confident Anya will teach you the fine points.” Clarke nodded, picking up some stuff and they headed back to camp, every one up and about. “Come with me, we should move my game plan into your tent.” Clarke said and Lexa followed her into the small tent, Clarke grabbing the board she had been working on but Lexa took it from her and headed to the tent, Clarke following and Lexa put it down cautiously, glancing at it then Clarke. “It’s not too late to change your mind about joining me in the front. You should keep safe.” Lexa said but Clarke shook her head and approached her. “I have faith in you, and you have to have faith in me.” She cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss before walking out, moving her hair into a sloppy braid and grabbed some water. 

“How did training go?” Anya asked from behind and approached her, getting some water as well. “It went well, my skills might need some more sharpening later on.” She took a sip of water before turning to Anya completely. “Why did you do that?” She asked and sighed when Anya’s facial expression remained the same. “I know you weren't busy with Tris because she’s out hunting.” Anya looked at her before nodding. “I’m sorry, but it’s not a good time for you and the commander to be fighting and I have noticed…” Clarke raised a brow but Anya remained silent. “It worked, we’re not fighting anymore.” Anya nodded and Clarke hesitated before scratching her neck. “Did you get along well with Raven yesterday?” She asked and Anya nodded but didn't say anything more than that. “I’m glad.” She said, Anya looking at her suspiciously before patting her shoulder and left.

Clarke walked into the hut where they stored their weapons. A rack outside was filled with spears and some better weapons they had gotten from their grounder victims, one bow and 2 swords. Inside they had all the weapons they had found in the bunker, pistols, automatics, AK37’s and more except for the ones the guards, Bellamy and her had. she glanced down at her pistol before started sorting up the guns, filling everyone they were going to use in the fight with ammo and paired it with as many bullets they could spare, but they still needed some. Raven had started making more and hopefully they’d be ready in time. She walked outside, grabbing one of the swords from the rack and swung it in her arms a bit, doing the same movements Anya had taught her. She was trying to figure out if she should were one to the fight or if it would just weigh her down. She put it back down and looked around. She wondered if her mom had gotten their message as she rubbed her wrist where the bracelet used to be. Of course she would, her mom was smart. She must have noticed the pattern yesterday and stopped Jaha and the rest of the council from doing something stupid. 

She ran her hand through her hair and breathed out before going to Wells tent. “Wells?” She asked, the tent flap opening up and he looked at her with a smile. “Come in.” He stepped aside and seated on the bed with enough place for her to join him which she did. “You need to promise me something.” Wells nodded and took her hand. “Anything.” He said and Clarke smiled and squeezed her hand. “If… things go bad when it’s time to fight, you need to keep our people safe until the others come down. They respect you, and they will listen to you if you give it an effort.” Wells jaw tensed and he shook her head. “Ì was going to tell you I want to join the fight.” He said and Clarke frowned. “Why? You didn’t seem too keen on trikru only a few days ago.” Wells looked at her confused. “Trikru?” He asked and Clarke nodded. “It’s the klan that has these lands, the klan most of these people here live in.” 

Wells nodded. “Did your commander teach you that?” He asked and Clarke shook her head. “Anya, on our training sessions. She told me about the different krus, and some trigedasleng. It’s their language.” Wells raised a brow. “Why would you want to learn that?” He asked and Clarke sighed. “The point is, we need you here more than trikru needs you in the fight.” She said firmly. “Well I wouldn’t be fighting for trikru or the commander, I would be fighting for you. Leading the attack beside you so I can keep you safe.” Clarke bit her lip and hold back a sigh and she squeezed Wells hand. “Thank you, but I’ll do fine Wells. Bellamy taught me how to shoot, Anya how to fight. And I have Lexa and other warriors there, I’ll be alright.”

Wells pulled away and rose. “I see, so you and all your new friends get to fight but I have to stay here? No that isn’t how it works, I decide if I fight or not.” He said stubbornly. “You do but I’m asking you not to. I don’t like the thought of anyone here fighting but the people who stay here needs a leader or there will be chaos, and if something happens to me then it’s your job to keep them safe. Don’t you see you’re much more needed here?” She rose and Wells nodded. “Right yeah. I guess you don’t need me on the battlefield with all your new friends protecting you.” He said bitterly and Clarke shook her head. “That’s not how it is and you know it. But I can’t do this if I have to worry about you the whole time.” He looked at her and nodded. “Then don’t do it.” Clarke sighed and headed out of the tent. “This discussion is over.” She said on the way and came out, seeing lunch being made and she started helping setting the tables and fixing with some supplies, she was never much of a cook. When it was done she seated to eat, the table quickly filling up and Raven came shortly, squeezing in next to Clarke and received a glare from a warrior but she didn’t seem to care. 

“I have important news.” She said with a grin and Clarke smiled relieved. “You’re done with the bullets and your other task?” She asked and Raven nodded. “Well yeah but that isn’t it.” Raven said and Clarke’s eyes widened. “You got the radio working?” She asked and Raven sighed dramatically. “You’re killing my vibe here, gonna let me speak or not?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “I’m sorry.” She said before keeping quiet and Raven smiled.

“Anya kissed me.” She tried to say it casually but Clarke could tell she was euphoric about it and smiled. “Really? That’s awesome Ray. When though, I talked to her this morning and she didn’t say anything.” Raven raised a brow. “Did you expect her too? She’s not really a chatter box. But no yeah it happened recently, she came into my tent and looked at what I was working on with this cute confused look on her face and I rose and tried to explain and she looked at me irritating so I said ‘sorry, I don’t have a mute button’ so she kissed me and pressed me against the table. Then she-” Clarke interrupted her with a chuckle. “I don’t need all the gory details, but that's great.” 

Raven nodded. “Mhm. And when were you going to tell me about you and the commanders kiss?” She raised a brow and Clarke smiled. “Which one?” She asked and Raven smirked. “Details, now.” Clarke shook her head. “Sorry, but I like to keep some things private.” Raven groaned. “Mean! I thought we were besties?” She chuckled and Clarke smiled. “Mm we are, but I’m not one to kiss and tell.” Raven pursed her lips together before nodding and looked up. “Lincoln and O is back from their mission.” she said and Clarke followed her gaze. “Good, all though they certainly cut it a bit short.” She said and Raven nodded. “Anyway, are you clear on your part tomorrow?” Clarke asked and Raven chuckled. “And just like that, we’re back to business huh?” She asked and Clarke chuckled. 

“Sorry, but you know we’re so close, got to get all our ducks in a row.” Raven raised a brow. “We got ducks?” She said with a mouthful of food and Clarke chuckled. “Charming. And no, it’s an expression. Like, getting everything ready.” Raven nodded and sipped some water. “Fucking weird saying but okay.” Clarke nodded and Raven grabbed their plates. “I’ve got this, go do your job.” Clarke nodded and gave her a quick hug before leaving the table. She approached Octavia and Lincoln who was walking into Octavias tent. “How did it go?” She smiled and Octavia glanced at her. “Hard. You should have sent Monty, but yeah we got it done.” She nodded and Lincoln smiled before changing shirt. “How are things going here?” He asked and Clarke nodded. “Good, we’re all set actually. I’ll see you after sundown?” Lincoln nodded before Octavia gave her an impatient look and Clarke left. 

Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and she jumped and turned around before breathing out. “Oh, hey Ryder.” She smiled and he nodded. “Hey. Meeting in the commander’s tent.” Clarke nodded and walked there with him. “What do you think it’s about, we didn’t have one planned right?” He shook her head. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” 

Clarke asked and he glanced at her. “No. Fighting is what I am good at, and I’ve done it alot. I always win.” He moved a sleeve down and showed a shoulder filled with kill marks. “Maybe after tomorrow you can get a few of these as well.” Clarke glanced at him. “I’ve already killed a lot of people Ryder, I think I qualify for marks over my whole damn body.” She said sourly and he nodded. “Others will look at you with respect, why don’t you get the marks? It’s our culture, which you seem eager to join.” He looked her over, wearing the outfit she got from Lexa. 

“I have no desire to mark my body. You wear those marks with pride and I’m ashamed of what I’ve done. And I don’t need a reminder, believe me.” Ryder frowned. “It is our way. You might be a leader but you have the spirit of a warrior. Warriors kill.” Clarke sighed and looked up at him. “I’m not accepting all parts of your culture Ryder, I’m sorry.” He raised a brow. “Yet you want to live here.” He pointed out. “Yes, I do. Not that we have a lot of choices. But I’m not going to settle for this, I want to make this world a better place.” He nodded as they arrived outside Lexa’s tent. “You have high aspirations. I admire that. But that is heda’s job.”  Clarke nodded. “Then I’ll help her, if she wants me. My. Help.” He glanced at her slightly confused before nodding and they walked into the tent. 

Clarke looked around and realized directly the reason for the meeting when she saw Roan talking to the commander. “And you received the letter properly sealed?” Lexa asked and Roan nodded. Don’t worry commander, everything has been done, my mother doesn’t suspect a thing.” He said and Lexa nodded before looking at Clarke and Ryder. “Roan comes with good news, Nia swallowed the bait as we hoped.” Clarke smiled relieved and met Lexa’s gaze before Lexa broke it and glanced at Roan. “Any more news?” She asked and Roan nodded, grabbing something from a bag and spread out a map on the table. “I got a glance of Nias plan map and I wrote one out the same way, you’re welcome.” He smirked as Lexa looked it over thoroughly. “This is perfect.” She looked up at Clarke. “Did Lincoln and Octavia succeed in their mission? And Raven is ready?” She asked and Clarke nodded. 

Sundown soon came, everyone outside and waited for the commander. Lexa came out of her big tent and looked them over before stepping up on the community table, and she saw Clarke on the ground looking up at her and held out a hand. Clarke hesitated before taking it and climbing up, looking at Lexa. “Ogud skaiheda?” She asked in a low tone and Clarke nodded before they both turned to everyone. Silence spread when Lexa opened her mouth and Clarke glanced at her as Lexa started talking. 

“At sunrise we march upon one of the biggest fights of our life. Yes, we are outnumbered, but every trigeda soldier is worth five of azgeda!” There was a roar off agreement and clapping. “And thanks to our allies, the skai people, led by Clarke kom Griffin...” Clarke smiled, biting her lip to hold back a soft chuckle at the way she said her name. “We have advantages they could never guess. Nia has robbed our klan of its dignity and tomorrow we take it back!” Lexa’s teeth hit together in passion as her people continued to yell out things like “Down with the ice queen.” and “Heda,Heda,Heda!”

“So tomorrow, we don’t fight for our lives. You don’t fight for your commander. You fight for your home, and your klan. Wimplei gon trikru!” She shouted out and all the warriors started chanting “Trigeda.” and “Heda.” Clarke noticed her people, some looking confused or bored but some seemed to be joining the chant. Clarke softly chanted too, Lexa joined and they smiled at each other. 

After a few minutes Lexa called it a night and told everyone to get a good night's sleep before walking into her tent. The crowd slowly dissolved, people going to their tent and Clarke went to her own and seated on the bed. She might die tomorrow, and if her mom came down to learn that then her heart would break. Then again, it was the same for everyone. And the council sent them down here, knowing they’d probably die. She sighed and glanced at her bed, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep.

In fact, something special was on her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her. 

She rose and walked out of her tent, the place empty except for a few people walking around or putting out the fire, and Gustus who was standing outside Lexa’s tent. She frowned when she noticed someone next to her and looked up at Ryder. “Heda wanted me to guard you tonight, just in case.” He explained and Clarke sighed. “Get some sleep Ryder, you’re fighting tomorrow too.” 

She headed away and he didn’t follow, but she felt his gaze on her back. She approached Lexa’s tent, Gustus glaring at her when Lexa herself appeared in the opening, looking at Clarke. “Klark.” She looked at her with a small smile before stepping aside to let her come in. “Hon daun a braik Gustus.” She said and he nodded, Clarke seeing his expression, like he wanted to say no but Gustus walked off and Lexa turned to Clarke, letting the flap fall to close the tent and Clarke looked her over for a second before kissing her. 

She moved a hand to her hair, kissing her softly for a minute and Lexa kissed her back, moving her arms around her waist before their kiss deepened and Clarke let out a soft moan into it, starting to lead Lexa to the bed backwards and Lexa smiled into the kiss, moving her a bit closer to the bed, Clarkes legs hitting the side of it as Lexa moved her pink tongue over Clark's bottom lip, softly moving it into her mouth as Clarke met it with her own and she cupped Lexa’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wimplei gon trikru = Victory for trikru
> 
> Ogud=ready 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	9. Behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm sure you've all been waiting for it... *Drumroll*
> 
> Smut & Fluff!
> 
> Just want to note that this is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it's not perfect, kind of nervous.

Lexa moved her hands down Clarke’s back before upp into her blonde curls before parting, looking at Clarke for a moment. Clarke looked back and smiled before stroking Lexa’s cheek. The smallest of trembles went over Lexas lower lip and Clarke examined her face before Lexa smiled, both of them leaning into the kiss again and Clake moved her hands to Lexa’s hips, moving her impossibly closer before getting her shoes off using her feet, her focus on Lexas pink lips and that faint scent of vanilla. Lexa broke the kiss again after a moment and she moved her hands and got off Clarke’s coat before taking her hand and seated on the edge of the bed, Clarke seating in her lap and kissed her again, running a finger on Lexa’s sharp jawline before moving off Lexa and moved deeper into the bed and rose on her knees, Lexa doing the same and Clarke was happy Lexa wasn't wearing the shoulder clasp or anything to complicated to get off as she took off Lexas coat and let it fly to the floor.

Clarke’s breathing deepened a bit as Lexa moved Clarke’s shirt over her head, taking in Clarke’s simple white bra with a small frown, moving her hands over it slightly confused and Clarke grinned at that before moving one hand back and clasped it open, Lexa noticing the change and took the bra softly off her chest and arms before looking Clarke over, moving her hands to Clarke’s chest. A small moan escaped from Clarke’s lips as Lexa played with her nipples and then squeezed her boobs gently. Clarke pulled her in for another short kiss before taking Lexa’s shirt off, looking at the binder. She started tugging it off, rollin the layers off Lexa’s chest rather impatiently all of the sudden as Lexa kissed her neck and held her hips in her hands, holding her close. 

Clarke got the binding off and breathed out, looking at Lexa who gave her an uncertain look before Clarke bent down slightly, moving her mouth to one of Lexa’s chest, her lips over Lexas skin and she moved her tongue to the middle of her chest, tickling Lexas nipple with it softly and this time the brunette let out a moan and Clarke smiled. She took off Lexas pants, moving them slowly off her legs and dropped them on the floor before she returned to her and kissed up her chest up to he collarbone, tracing it with her tongue before looking up at Lexa who pulled her up for a kiss before softly moving Clarke down on the sheets so she was lying on her back and she started moving the blonde’s pants off.

Clarke helped getting them off her hips and Lexa smiled, leaning in and kissed her thighs, with every peck moving closer to her underwear and Clarke shivered. Lexa then moved her mouth to the middle of her underwear and Clarke blushed, knowing they’d be soaked. Lexa sucked on the fabric for a moment before seating, moving her hands to the edge of her panties and looked at Clarke who smiled, and Lexa moved her underwear off slowly and Clarke blushed again, she’d never been completely naked in front of anyone. Lexa let out a small approving noise when she looked her over and looked up at Clarke, who was holding herself up with her elbow. Lexa moved up to her, moving down the elbow and moved Clark's head to the pillow and she gave her a kiss.

Clarke closed her eyes and kissed her back before Lexa parted, moving down and Clarke felt small pecks all over body and moaned. She felt Lexa’s warm hands on her hips and sides, then up to Clarke’s chest again and she massaged them while kissing Clarked neck and Clarke looked down at her and smiled, slipping out small moans before closing her eyes again. after a minute Lexa moved down a bit, kissing her slightly pouty stomach down to her abdomen, staying there a bit and left several kisses and Clarke moaned but at the same time bucking up at her, slightly impatient.

Lexa looked up at her before moving her head between Clarke’s legs and Clarke shivered, a cascade of moans coming from her mouth and she moved her hands to Lexas hair and tugged it softly, her body shaking slightly from the pleasure and she spread her legs slightly more. She felt like she was on fire, Lexa doing things she couldn’t imagine. Part of her wanted her to stay down forever, the other part also impatient to pull her up to kiss her and feel her warm skins under her arms. 

Way too soon her eyes widened and she gasped, choked moans escaping her lips as she felt something that could only be described as pure euphoria, her body trembling and tensing then relaxed, and she looked down at Lexa who patiently let her enjoy it to the fullest and she moved her arms up to her head, breathing heavily. The euphoria tingle soon went away, her body slightly exhausted.

Lexa moved up to her side and Clarke pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, both moaning into it and Clarke nibbled on Lexas lower lip before cupping her face and Lexa moved closer, her hands on Clarke’s stomach before it disappeared between the blonde's legs who gasped in surprise. Lexa moved her hand perfectly and Clarke kissed her again, her moans drowning in their their kiss and Clarke moved closer as Lexa’s motions quickened. Clarke moved her lips to Lexa’s neck, kissing it before sucking on her pressure point for a few seconds, a small mark rising and Clarke smiled before kissing her again, soon having to break it when concentration broke and the euphoria feeling came back.  

Lexa slowed her motions but kept moving her long slender fingers inside of her until Clarke’s breath returned to normal, her body stopped shaking and she looked at Lexa who smiled and they shared a wet kiss, Clarke could faintly taste herself on Lexa’s lips but she didn’t care. Lexa wrapped an arm around her as Clarke deepened their kiss, moving Lexa’s top lip up a bit with her tongue and moved through, Lexa meeting it and started massaging it with her own tongue and they both moaned before they parted for a second, kissing each other again but this time slower, keeping it simple, their lips tasting each others.

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa’s chin and the brunette pulled her close in her arms, moving them under the furs before closing her eyes and Clarke looked at her surprised. “You think it’s sleeping time? no no no.” Lexa opened her eyes and smiled and Clarke gave her a kiss, god that smile gave her tingles. Clarke then moved down, straddling the brunette as she kissed her neck, shoulder and down her chest. She took her time on Lexa’s chest, one hand massaging the right one and her mouth occupying the left, moving her tongue over the skin, trying different things and noticed what Lexa responded the most too.She started to suck up the tip slightly up to her nipple before moving down to do it to her whole chest and Lexa moaned, moving her hands to Clarked hair and played with it and Clarke smiled when she felt Lexa’s body reacting under her.

Clarke replaced her mouth with her other hand on Lexa’s chest and kissed between her boobs, leaving soft pecks and Lexa shuddered beneath her and she moved down, looking at Lexa’s stomach, her tongue tracing down her belly button down to the edge of Lexa’s underwear and she climbed off to sit between Lexa’s legs instead,taking off the underwear before separating Lexa’s clamped up legs and moved her to each side of her hips and she moved her naked leg between Lexa’s, softly moving against her and she felt she was as wet as Clarke had been and grinned, Lexa looking at her and smiled before Clarke lifted her up a little, on her knees for better reach.

She looked at Lexa a bit uncertain, she had never done this before but her body was eager to get to work, confident she'd find the way Clarke moved her face between Lexa’s legs, moving her tongue and started lapping it hungrily, Lexa moaning and she felt the legs shivering so she moved her hands to her thighs to keep her still, stroking them softly before moving in again, spreading her tongue over Lexa and moved it over her, back and forth and from Lexa’s moans she’d say she was doing it right. She looked up at her before replacing her hand where here tongue had been before moving her mouth up, Lexa’s clit soon in her mouth and she sucked it hungrily and rubbed it with her tongue, Lexa turning into a cascade of moans and she pressed her legs against Clarke’s hips.  

Clarke moaned from that too and she shivered, continuing to move her tongue on Lexas pink bud and rubbing it against it, then sucked on her slightly. Her fingers who had found their way into Lexa easily moved slightly, feeling around before she curled her fingers towards the opening and Lexa moaned, Clarke moving her mouth up to kiss her abdomen and up her stomach before returning her lips to Lexa and she moved her tongue swiftly, her fingers moving slightly faster and she continued to curl them when she felt a soft spot and moved her fingers over it eagerly.

Lexa’s moans becoming louder and her whole body trembled in her grip and she grabbed Clarke’s shoulders and squeezed them, Clarke noticing her body reacting more than usual and she saw Lexa bit her lip to quiet the moans that eagerly tripped over each other. Like Lexa had done for her she kept moving, but slowed down. She moved her fingers out, returning her tongue there instead and soon Lexa seemed to return to normal, her breath heavy but her body relaxed.

Clarke slowly put her legs back down and moved to the side before moving up in the bed and Lexa smiled at her before they shared a kiss, soft but wet and when they parted Lexa leaned back in her pillow and Clarke smiled, moving the fur over them and she moved next to Lexa who wrapped her arms around her. 

Clarke buried her face in her chest and looked up at her and smiled, tracing Lexa’s muscles on her stomach and entangled their legs, Lexa playing with her blonde curls softly. “Mmm.” Clarke smiled and looked up at her and kissed her shoulder, Lexa smiling back at her. Clarke examined her face, she was so different here. The hearshness that usually lay over her facial expression was nowhere to be seen, instead her eyes were sparkly and her eyes had a soft gleam into and she smiled when she saw Clarke inspecting her and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Clarke stroke her cheek as Lexa moved her hands through her hair softly and she wrapped her arms around her again, Clarke moving up so she was lying half on top of Lexa and when the kiss broke she left pecks over Lexa’s chin and jaw and neck. 

Lexa cupped her face and kissed her head, Clarke looking at her slightly surprised before kissing her again, scooting up to come closer. Lexa moved against the pillows and pulled Clarke on top of her, her legs parting to give Clarke’s room before they entangled them again. 

Clarke kissed down her chest, and she saw out of the corner of her eyes Lexa closing her eyes and leaning back more as Clarke kissed the hill of one and moved her hand over it, stroking Lexa’s warm skin before moving her hands down to her stomach, tracing her fingers up her hips. She kissed the back of Lexa’s chin and her neck, kissing her sharp collarbone and she moved a hand up and down Lexa’s arms. 

“We should get some sleep, big day tomorrow.” The quiet whisper in the quiet surprised Clarke and she looked up at Lexa and nodded, once again moving up and moved against Lexa. 

With no care about big or small spoons they both wrapped their arms around each other, Lexa leaned her head on Clarke’s shoulder and Clarke on Lexa’s chest again and she moved as close as humanly possible.

Lexa started tracing Clarke’s spine and she gave out a sound a contentment. Lexa smiled and kissed her head and Clarke looked up at her, Lexa leaning down to give her a small kiss before leaning her head in Clarke’s curls. “Mmm.. you smell good.” She said and Clarke smiled. “Jasmine flowers?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “You smell good too.” She inhaled against Lexas skin and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes surprised when Lexas chest vibrated softly, and she looked up at her and heard a soft purr from her half open lips and she kissed her chin and grinned, Lexa’s chest still vibrating softly and Clarke moved to lean against it to feel it more and she closed her eyes before starting to let out the same purrs, Lexa seeming pleasantly surprised and she scooted impossibly closer and kissed Clarke’s neck and chin.

Clarke stroke her lower back and moved nimble fingers over Lexa’s back, starting to scratch her softly and Lexa gave out a sound of approval so she continued, moving her fingers all over her back, searching to learn every inch of it as she scratched her and Lexa kissed her chin. 

Clarke’s gaze met Lexa and they watched each other, Clarke examining Lexa’s eyes. They were the most beautiful mossy green she had ever seen, small golden flecks hidden in the deep color and it looked like golden stars in a forest. Lexa gave her a small smile, holding their gaze. “You have beautiful eyes.” Clarke said quietly, Lexa purring louder. “You are so beautiful Clarke.” She said and Clarke blushed and looked down but Lexa cupped her face. “You truly are.” Clarke looked back up at her and smiled, pulling her in for a kiss before they parted. “You are too, Lexa.” She purred a bit louder and Lexa grinned and did the same, their arms around each other’s bodies. 

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clark's eyelids, her lips like a feather and Clarke opened her eyes after and watched her, Lexa kissing her cheek and then her chin and Clarke smiled. “Not tired?” She asked and Lexa’s purr got slightly louder in response and Clarke kissed her and cupped her face. 

Lexa kissed her back, her lips tasting Clarke’s in a slow kiss and Clarke stroke her cheek, Lexa tracing Clarke’s chin and when they parted Clarke traced Lexa’s upper lip with a finger, kissing the pout of the lips and grinned at how beautiful lips she had, they made her inside tremble a little just looking at them. Lexa watched her and played with a few curls of Clarke’s who kissed her cheek. 

She returned her hands to Lexas back and kept scratching it with light touches and Lexa kissed her shoulder and neck and Clarke watched her as she closed her eyes. Clarke continued to scratch her for a few minutes before moving her arms around her and buried her face in Lexa’s locks and she smiled content, Lexa’s warm skin against hers made her shiver with comfort and she entangled their legs, Lexa smiling and Clarke gave her a peck on the lips before resting her head on her chest again, Lexa having buried her face in the nape of Clarke’s neck and Clarke closed her eyes. 

After a few moments they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know humans can't purr but don't we all love some purring?


	10. Marching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa gets some time together then march to war

Clarke woke up next morning, rolling to her side and she cracked an eye open tiredly and looked at Lexa who was watching her and she opened both eyes and scooted up, leaning on her elbows. “Mm, good morning.” She leaned in and gave Lexa a kiss on the lips. “We didn’t oversleep right?” She seated and Lexa shook her head. “Still dark out.” She played with Clarke’s locks and Clarke turned to her and smiled. “Last night was amazing.” She said and Lexa grinned and nodded. “I agree.” She kissed her cheek and seated and watched Clarke. “Klark?” she asked and Clarke nodded. “Was last night your first time?” She asked and Clarke watched her, hesitating before nodding. “Yes.” Lexa nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. Clarke cupped her face and Lexa wrapped an arm around her.

“Heda yu bath ste ogud.” Gustus said from outside, Clarke turning to the opening but Lexa moved a soft hand on her chin and pulled her in for another kiss, Clarke kissing her back and smiled before they parted. “Kom op in.” Lexa called to Gustus and moved the fur up to cover Clark's body and her own. Gustus walked in with the tub and looked between them before putting it down. His face was harsh but he nodded to Lexa and walked out and Clarke turned to her. “He doesn’t like me.” She said before rising out of bed. “His job is to protect me, he thinks everyone is an enemy. Or that our closeness could put me in danger, it’s not you.” 

Clarke nodded and walked up to the tub and got in slowly, Lexa watching closely before getting out of bed and joined her in the tub, their legs entangling. Lexa started to undo the few braids that had remained after yesterday and Clarke watched her. “Let me?” Lexa nodded and turned her back to Clarke who started moving out all the small braids and combed her hair with her fingers as she continued and she noticed Lexa’s back tattoo, she hadn’t seen it last night. 

She leaned in to kiss Lexa’s neck and down her back, feeling the slight shiver from Lexa and smiled before continued with the braids, the hair moving through her fingers like liquid. The braids where all soon out and she moved her hands through the lengths of her curls. She cupped her palms with water and brought it up to Lexas head, making sure to clean every inch of the brown hair, soft like silk under her fingers. 

When she finished Lexa turned back to her and smiled and Clarke gave her a kiss when Lexa reached for her soap and started moving it over Clarke’s arms. She scooted closer and Clarke watched her as Lexa soaped up her arms and legs, stomach and neck and last she moved between her breasts and soaped her skin up, Clarke letting out a small moan as she moved it up on her chest and traced it thoroughly with the soap. “Turn around.” Lexa said in a whisper and Clarke did as she asked and moved her hair up so Lexa could clean her back.

When she finished Clarke turned back around and took the soap, doing the same on Lexa. She traced the soap down her stomach and down between Lexa’s legs, who let out a small gasp, and with a light grip Clarke moved the soap further in, moving it back and forth and Lexa moaned. Clarke continued with the soap and moved her other hand down too, rubbing Lexa’s pink bud between her fingers and Lexa kissed her and she wrapped an arm around Clarke and closed her eyes with another moan.

Clarke quickened her fingers slightly and Lexa shivered, she kissed her neck and shoulder all over and tightened her grip around Clarke. Soon her body was shaking with moans that drowned in their kiss, she pressed closer to Clarke before relaxing and breathed out hard. Clarke moved the soap up, slowing down her fingers before moving them up too and she sucked on them slightly. Lexa looked at her with the slightest of blushes and she kissed the edge of Clarke’s lips. After that they rinsed off the bubbles and got out of the tub. Lexa took a towel and wrapped it around Clarke’s waist first, pulling her closer by tugging the ends and kissed her, Clarke kissing her back and moved her arms around her neck before they parted and Lexa moved the towel around Clarke’s body and took the other one and wrapped it around herself. 

Clarke watched her, a smile on her face that wouldn't disappear. She dried up and dried her hair and put on her panties, reaching for her bra when Lexa took her hand. She turned to her and Lexa took another binding from a box. “Will you wear this? It feels good when you move, good support.” Clarke gave her a small smirk. “And easier to take off?” She teased and Lexa nodded. Clarke took the binding, trying to get it on with some difficulty so Lexa took it and started wrapping the binding over Clarke’s chest and back, her warm fingers tingling her skin and Clarke watched her. “Feels good?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. 

Lexa had already gotten her own on and Clarke watched her get on pants and boots, the shirt with chest armor and then she clasped the heavy shoulder strap on with the red fabric. “Won’t that be hard to fight with?” She asked and Lexa turned to her. “I will take it off later.” Clarke nodded before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come, I’ll redo your braids.” 

Lexa seated beneath her as Clarke used her nimble hands to go through Lexa’s soft hair, making small braids like she had seen her wear them. “All set.” She said after a few minutes, finishing the last braid and Lexa rose. “Perfect.” Clarke smiled and Lexa nodded. “I trust you. Now I’ll do you?” She asked and Clarke hesitated. “I don’t know if I’ll wear warrior braids, I think this will do.” She moved the front curls of her hair back to keep from being in the way and clasped them together at them back and Lexa watched her and nodded. “It will work.” 

Clarke nodded and got her pants on and shirt, getting her boots on. “What weapons will you carry?” Lexa asked and Clarke hesitated. “Gun, I’m not great with the sword yet so it might hold me back.” Lexa shook her head and took some things from a chest, moving two straps on either of Clarke’s thighs. “This will hold three daggers. Your belt will hold your gun. Put on your coat.” Clarke nodded and put on the black and blue coat she got from Lexa with the gloves and Lexa moved behind her and put straps to the jacket on her back, taking Clarke’s hand and lead it to the straps she had attached. “Your sword will sit here. Easy access and it won’t be in your way.” Clarke nodded as Lexa turned to her, daggers in her hands and she attached them to her thigh straps.

“Anya has your sword, you can get it later.” Clarke nodded and Gustus come in and put breakfast on the table for them on the table. “Deimeika ste gon gyon op soon.” Lexa nodded and he left, and Lexa seating by the table. “Are you scared for the fight Klark?” She asked as Clarke joined her and started eating. “No. Yes… I’m afraid my friends will get hurt.” She bit her lip. “Don’t worry. They’ll be surrounded by trikru warriors, and everyone from skaikru except you will be shooters, it’s the safest position.”

Clarke nodded and moved her foot up Lexa’s leg, Lexa looking up at her surprised before playing back with her foot. “Eat properly Klark, you’ll need energy for the fight.” Clarke chuckled. “That’ll be no problem, and I feel plenty energetic.” She kept eating, scraping the plate clean and Lexa watched her. 

“De gou.” Gustus said from outside and Lexa rose from the table and approached a small mirror, moving a small holder of what seemed like black paint out and spread it around her eyes like she had the first time they met. “Come, I’ll draw you warrior paint.” Lexa said and Clarke hesitated before nodding, walking up to Lexa who encircled her eyes closely before moving two coated fingers out to the sides of her face. Clarke looked herself in the mirror and nodded before turning to Lexa and she pulled her into a kiss, wrapping her arms tight around her. 

Lexa deepened the kiss slightly and sucked on Clarke’s top lip, Clarke moving a hand down her side before they parted and looked at each other. “Don’t worry Klark.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded before walking out, going to her tent to grab her gun and Anya walked up to her and helped put the sword on her back, and Clarke watched the last rays of pink from the sunrise disappear as the sun rose fully, and she saw Lexa walk out from the tent. Everyone gathered outside and Lexa looked around the crowd, their gaze interlocking for a second and Lexa gave her the smallest of smile before her gaze traveled on. 

“Deyon ste de sintaim. Ai laik heda and deyon ste de Nia sintaim!” Lexa said and the crowd nodded and cheered. “What is she saying?” Raven asked who had made her way to her side. “She’s saying today is the… day? I am the commander, and today… something Nia…” She bit her lip, trying to think what it might mean. “Stole.” She turned to her side and Anya was suddenly standing next to Raven, Raven smiling at her and Anya watched her. “She’s saying today is the day, I’m the commander and today we take back what Nia stole.” Anya said, the cheers and chanting almost blocking the words but Raven nodded. 

The chanting ‘heda!’ got louder before it started to drift away, people running to their duties. “Nice paint.” Raven said as she looked Clarke over and Clarke smiled. “Thanks. Are you sure you can handle this? You’ll have a warrior with you, he’ll protect you.” she asked Raven who nodded and glanced at Anya who had left and was now talking to someone else. “She’ll be fine too, she’s Lexa’s general for a reason.”

Raven nodded and pulled her in for a tight hug. “You make sure the commander protects you. If you come back hurt or dead I’m gonna kick some asses, starting with yours and then hers.” Clarke chuckled and squeezed her tight before the hug broke. “Don’t worry.” Clarke smiled and Raven watched her. “You’re too brave for your own good.” Clarke shrugged before holding out a walkie talkie to her. 

“I’ll be on the other line of this. Let me know when everything is done or if you need help alright?” Raven took it and nodded before she gave her another hug and kissed her cheek before they said goodbye and Raven run off to get ready. She looked around camp and saw Lexa watching her with cautious eyes and Clarke bit her lip, did she misunderstand that? She headed to her when Anya grabbed her arm. “Let’s go.” 

Clarke nodded as they followed the big group heading to the fight and they walked in silence for a while. “Prepared for this?” Anya asked and Clarke nodded, taking a big breath. “You’ll do good.” Anya said confident and Clarke smiled, happy she was confident in her. “I have to talk to Tris you should meet up with Lexa, she's at the front where you should be too.” Anya disappeared into the crowd and Clarke maneuvered it until she found herself next to Lexa and watched her. It was a five hour walk and Clarke wasn’t looking forward to it. She held back a small sigh, she’d be tired before they’d even reach the place. 

After a while Clarke took a sip from her waterskin, the sounds from their warriors and their chants were too loud for her to start a conversation with Lexa. Every now and then their gaze would meet, Clarke smiling at her. “I hope you’re not getting tired already Klark the fight hasn’t even started yet.” Clarke nodded and looked forward again. “I know, don’t worry.” She felt Lexa’s gaze on her and bit her lip. 

When they arrived people got to work, preparing for the fight. According to Roan Nia would be there at sundown, or at least a part of her army would but Lexa had told her Nia’s word wasn’t to be trusted so people were preparing already, a few people cooking up stew, they’d need more energy for the fight. Clarke glanced up at the sun, she hoped Raven was doing alright and that Bellamy and Wells weren't having any problem back in camp.

“Will Nia be here herself or do you think she’ll be with the other group?” She asked Lexa who was sharpening her sword. “Probably neither. Nia is a coward, letting her people fight for her while she sits in safety feasting.” Clarke nodded, she was a bit curious about Nia but maybe it was for the best she wasn’t here. She was handed a plate and handed a plate to Lexa. “Let’s eat?” She asked and Lexa glanced behind her. “Maybe you should eat with them they look a bit uncertain.” Clarke looked back at the people joining them from her people, they all stood with a bowl in each hand looking around uncertain. “Come on guys, let’s eat here.” She led them to a small hill and they seated, Clarke starting to eat. 

Bellamy and Wells had stayed behind to take care of the camp, and Bellamy had forbidden Octavia to fight. Lincoln was with the other warriors but Finn, Monroe, Murphy Jasper and Miller had came to help. Monty had stayed to work with the radio which still needed fixing, they had no idea what was going on up there. 

“That was one hell of a walk.” Miller said and chugged from his waterskin, Monroe and Jasper nodding. “I’m about ready for a nap.” Jasper joked and Clarke chuckled. “I know what you mean, we didn’t get exercise like this on the ark.” She took a bite of the stew and kept eating eagerly. 

“So why aren’t you going to be up there with us, won't it be more dangerous to fight with the others? I mean they’re real warriors…” Miller asked Clarke raised a brow and Murphy chuckled. “Burn.” He smirked but Clarke smiled. “Don’t worry. And yeah I guess it is but I told Lexa I’d fight with her in this.” Monroe nodded and glanced at her and Jasper watched them. “You’ll do great Clarke.” He smiled.

They finished eating and Clarke showed them where they were going to stand when the time came and double checked so everyone had plenty of ammo. “Okay if you have any questions just ask the archers okay?” She said before they wished each other good luck. 

The sun started dropping and Clarke swallowed and Lexa approached her. “Are you ready? Time for the last walk, it’s just on the other side of the hill. The archers and your friends will stand on it, they’ll have a good view of everything.” Clarke nodded and together they walked across the hill, most people already there and the 600 warriors stood prepared for Lexa to call orders and she led Clarke to the front. 

As the sun started to disappear it’s long rays lit up a long way in front of them and they spotted Nia’s army, dressed mainly in white and Clarke swallowed. “Why are there so many? It should be less than half, didn’t Roan say the plan worked out?” She asked and turned to Lexa whose eyes looked over the giant army, triple to theirs ahead and Clarke’s walkie talkie sparked. “Clarke?” She could hear Ravens panicked voice. “Where are they? It’s barely a hundred here… the plan worked but…” Clarke took out the walkie to answer, the azgeda army coming closer when there was another spark from the walkie and another voice, and an older female spoke. “Hello, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm evil ending it like that, hehe ;)
> 
> heda yu bath ste ogud - Commander your bath is ready  
> Kom op in - kom in.  
> Deimeika ste gon gyon op - the sun will soon be up  
> De gou - it's time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	11. Time for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is torn between helping Raven or staying with Lexa and then fights in the war.

*Raven’s POV*

Raven swallowed. When they had come up with the plan to trick Nia into sending a big part of her army here, Raven’s job would be to let out the mountains acid fog on them. Only they decided it shouldn’t be acid fog, instead Octavia and Lincoln had replaced it with something Raven had created, to simply make the soldiers pass out for a few hours. Only they had expected nearly a thousand soldiers to come, but Raven had barely seen a hundred, but the fog had been released. 

She was in the end of the reaper tunnels where she’d be safe from the fog and was able to see what happened to Nia’s army on the monitors, Quint waiting longer out in the tunnel to keep an eye out for threats. She tried to contact Clarke, relieved the connection worked. 

“Clarke? Where are they? It’s barely a hundred here… the plan worked but…” She heard a noise and turned to see an item come flying towards her head and she passed out.

*Clarke POV*

Clarke looked around her with big eyes as the two armies collided. She saw the warriors from trikru attack, such grace and strength in their movements and Clarke watched them in awe, realizing that this wasn’t just their job, it was their passion. They moved like panthers, attacking it’s prey. They were a world apart from her, confident in their moves and one with the fight. Lexa moved as if dancing, attacking on instinct, her gorgeous body a blur, she moved so fast. 

Clarke dropped her walkie talkie as an azgeda warrior charged at her and she grabbed her gun, shooting him in the chest and he fell in a second, and she emptied her bullets in all the warriors close by. She felt the gun click, out of bullets. Another warrior attacked her and she had no time to refill her ammo so she moved to the left, buying herself a second as she moved her sword from her straps, slashing him over his stomach deeply. She slashed another who came closer, missing the warrior attacking her from behind and he moved a dagger around her neck but Lexa came to her rescue and slashed her sword down his back. “Are you okay?” She asked and Clarke nodded, looking around for her walkie and crawled down on the ground to grab it. “Hello?” She yelled into it, sitting on the ground as the warriors fought above her.

“Clarke? This is Nia. If you want your friend to live you’ll come to us.” The connection broke and Clarke swallowed. 

She was kicked in her stomach and fell on her back with a grunt before making herself rise, slashing her sword into every white dressed azgeda who came close. She looked around, they weren't that long from the mountain, if she ran she’d be there in an hour. She started moving away from the field, every time an azgeda came to close she slashed it, but one warrior stepped out of the way and kicked her leg, making her wobble and the tip of his sword pierced into her leg. She screamed when the man was killed by another trigeda, and she got up clutching her leg and made her way out of the fight. She couldn't leave Raven to die, her people would be alright and Lexa had made it clear before that she didn’t need to fight in the first place, she needed to save Raven. 

She walked away from the field, happy no one seemed to see her ditch and into the forest where she grabbed the straps from her back and wrapped them tightly around her injured leg before continuing. She ran the best she could, taking small breaks where she walked instead. She was parched, tired and her leg hurt like hell but she kept going, soon out of the forest and she knew she was close to the mountain. 

She tripped on a branch and fell to the ground with a grunt, her eyes widening when she realized she had fallen on a body. Dressed in white it was obvious it was one of the warrior that had been affected by Raven’s fog and looking around she saw others but the fog itself was long gone. She frowned, moving up to sit on the female warriors stomach. Her chest wasn’t rising like it should from breathing and Clarke leaned into her, listening for a heart beat and then checked for a pulse but she was dead. She looked her over for any stab wounds or cause of death but didn't find any and she checked three more bodies before realizing they were all dead. 

Her head was moving fast, how could that have happened? the fog was supposed to be non lethal to give them a choice between following Lexa or the dungeons, but it had to be the fog that caused this. She started walking towards the reaper tunnel, looking at all the dead soldiers and she forced herself to breathe. She spotted the edge of the reaper tunnels and saw Quint, anger swelling in her chest and she leaped on top of him, pushing him down and straddled him. 

“You were supposed to keep Raven safe!” She said and Quint spat and struggled, trying to get her off. “I don’t take orders from you, you're just a week skygirl, the commander should have kept the acid in the first place instead I had to replace it again.” Clarke almost growled and stared at him. “You did this? You killed these people!?” She roared and Quint grabbed her arms that was clawing into him. “You’re part of this too you’re the one who came up with the plan.” Clarke punched him and moved a dagger to his neck. “Where is Raven? How did Nia get past you?” She asked and Quint chuckled. “She told me I get to live if I let her pass, as simple as that.” 

He grabbed the dagger and slashed it towards Clarke’s neck but she moved out of the way, slamming the dagger out of his hand and out of reach and he pushed her over and got on top of her instead, starting to choke her. Clarke fought his grip but it was useless and she felt her lack of air burning in her lungs. She grabbed another dagger from her legs and pushed it into the back of Quints neck, floods of blood pouring over her face and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing Quints body off and rose slowly, making her way into the reaper tunnes, slightly limping with her leg. 

After a small walk she made it to the end, two guards blocking her path with axes and Nia turned to her, Raven sitting half awake by the wall. “You must be Clarke. I have to say, you make quite the first impression.” She looked Clarke over. She had left her sword in the forest, but she had a visible gun in her waistband. Her leg was bloody and badly wrapped, her skin sweaty and pale and she was covered in blood from chest to hair and Nia smirked. 

“You’ll make a good addition to my collection.” She said and Clarke raised a brow. “Collection?” She asked confused and Nia nodded. “I’ll train you, you’ll be an excellent warrior I’m sure.” Clarke glanced at her. “Why would I join you?” She spat and Nia chuckled. “Look around you wanheda, I have eight soldiers and you have a messed up leg. Come with me peacefully, and I’ll guarantee the safety of that girl and your people after we win.” 

Clarke hesitated. “But you’ll kill Lexa, and all her friends.” She assumed and Nia nodded. “Then no.” Clarke said, her chin moving up. “You don’t have much choice. Now, take off your weapons, or your friend dies.” Clarke nodded and tossed the empty gun on the floor, clenching her legs together to hide her last dagger that they hadn’t noticed yet. “Good.” She said and stepped closer. “Hm… I suppose there is another option to explore.” She said, circling Clarke who glanced at her. “My spies tell me you and the commander are rather… close.” 

“Your spies are wrong.” Clarke lied. “Nice try. Anyway, I would be willing to let Lexa live… in my dungeon… if you did what I asked of you.” Clarke hesitated, glancing at Raven who was awake enough to have opened her eyes and looked at them. “Or maybe Lexa will win the fight.” She said with certainty and Nia watched her. “Wouldn't matter… I still have your friend, so you’ll do as I say. If Lexa was to win today's battle you’ll leave here and join her in her tent, and drug her. Then you’ll smuggle her out of your village.” 

Clarke set her jaw and glared at her, shaking her head. “Suit yourself.” She nodded at one of the guards who grabbed Ravens pony tail and moved an axe towards neck. “Wait! No I’ll do it!” She called and the guy let go of Raven who slumped back at the ground. “Don’t Clarke.” Raven said with a soft groan and looked at her, Clarke hesitating when there was a warrior cry from down the hallway.

She turned around, seeing Lexa rage past her. Nia’s two guards were dead in an instance and Lexa pushed Clarke to safety when the others attacked, Lexa taking down two in a matter of seconds. Two swords in hands she chopped another one's head off when the remaining three attacked together, managing to get her down on the ground but Lexa kicked them off, jumping up and took a step back, the warriors glancing at her and each other. “Don’t move Lexa.” Nia said, Clarke turned to her and saw her with her gun in her hand. Lexa saw it too and glanced at Clarke. 

“Put down your weapons or I put a bullet through her head.” She aimed the gun at Clarke who sighed. “It’s out of ammo Lexa.” She said but Lexa looked at her confused, not understanding and she moved her swords down towards the ground. “Don’t!” Clarke called, taking the moment where everyone was watching Lexa to grab one of the warriors collar and slit his throat, Nia’s eyes narrowing and she pressed the trigger on the gun, nothing happening and Lexa grabbed one of her swords and moved it swiftly over Nia’s shoulders, her head bouncing down on the stone floor as her body fell. Lexa glanced at the two remaining warriors who swallowed before bowing to her and Lexa raised her head.

Gustus and two of her warriors came running up to them and taking in the scene. Lexa grabbed some cloth from Gustus and put Nia’s head in it. “Let’s go.” She said, glancing at Clarke before walking up to Raven and held out a hand for her. “Are you okay?” She asked and Raven nodded. “Yeah, you know if my life isn’t threatened every now and again I get bored.” She said casually and Lexa raised a brow before leading her and Clarke to the horses around. 

“Why did you follow me? You left your people?” Clarke asked as Lexa led her to her horse and Lexa watched her. “I thought you’d need help. And that you wouldn’t leave unless it was important. Now we need to hurry.” She lifted Clarke up on the horse and got on after and galloped away, Clarke glancing back to see Raven getting helped onto a horse but she didn’t seem to mind being left behind.

They arrived to the fight, still going on and Lexa grabbed a horn from her belt and blew in it hard, a loud sound coming from it and people slowly seemed to turn to it, and Lexa rode through the middle of the field, people making room for them on the horse.

“Queen Nia broke the coalition and many of our laws, and for that she was sentenced to death. Put down your swords now and leave this field, and your life will be spared.” Lexa called as loud as she could, cupping her hands around her mouth to make it travel before grabbing the cloth and took Nia’s head, holding it over her head. There was a moment of absolute quiet before several of the azgeda warriors screamed out, and the next second their horse was pushed to the ground. 

Clarke’s breath left her body when she landed next to the horse, Lexa lifting Clarke up. “The horse.” Clarke looked at it, someone had cut into it. “We have to…” Lexa cupped her face. “Klark. We have a war to win, you need to focus!” Clarke looked around, trikru warriors had created a circle around them and was fighting the azgeda trying to reach them. Clarke nodded and Gustus tossed her a sword and they started fighting again. 

If it wasn’t for Lexa making sure she was safe she probably wouldn’t make it, but they kept fighting, Clark's vision a blur of blood and white fur. An azgeda warrior came at her, Clarke was too late to respond but Gustus grabbed her and tossed her away, kicking the warrior. Clarke caught a glimpse over their heads, and she noticed a big part of the azgeda soldiers actually leaving through the forest, warriors who didn’t see a reason to fight when their leader was dead. “They’re retreating!” She called out when she rose from the ground, slashing her sword through a fur covered side and kicked the warrior to the ground. 

“Time for you to leave commander, we’ll take care of the rest.” Gustus called over to Lexa who shook her head, running her swords through the crowd and cut down anyone within reach. “Pardon me, Clarke.” Ryder said, coming up behind her and lifted her up. “How many are left fighting?” he asked and Clarke looked over the scene, glancing to see her shooters were safe before watching a tail of warriors leaving, dead bodies on the field and a lot still fighting. “Maybe a hundred?” She asked and Ryder nodded just as a warrior charged at them and Clarke kicked her back before Ryder put her down and grabbed his axe and fought the girl. 

Clarke got into a battle with another warrior, their swords meeting and the man looked her over, noticing her leg and he kicked it where she had been cut before and she let out a scream of pain, the man kicking her waist down on the ground and Clarke tried to get up but he put his boot on her stomach and swirled his sword in his hand, smirking. Clarke grabbed his legs and tried to push him off and he wobbled, falling half on top of her and she got up quickly when another azgeda warrior came towards her, not seeing the man and stepped on his face with their heavy boots. 

The warrior slashed at her but Lexa came and cut her down, Clarke holding herself up by balancing on one leg. “You need to leave the battlefield.” Lexa said but Clarke shook her head and saw someone sneak up on Lexa and she grabbed her dagger and jumped towards it, piercing the dagger through its shoulder but he didn’t seem to notice much but Lexa grabbed her dagger and ripped his throat. “Yes. You can barely stand Klark, plus this is almost over.” Lexa insisted but Clarke shook her head. Lexa sighed and looked around, realizing no one was attacking them and Gustus came up to them.

“No one’s left.” He said and took off a glove and Lexa looked around, only seeing her own warriors. “Are you sure?” She asked and Gustus nodded. “They’re all dead or heading back to azgeda. We should go to ton DC… Clarke doesn’t look good.” He said and headed away from the crowd. Clarke was leaning on Lexa’s shoulder, her damaged leg in the air and she felt like she might faint. “It’s over?” She asked and Lexa nodded before lifting her up, carrying her bridal style out of the battle field and onto the hill, Clarke spotted Raven with the other from the ark and they all seemed okay. “I need to…” She said but Lexa shook her head. “Gustus will bring them safely to ton DC.” She said and lifted Clarke up on a horse, getting on behind and they rode off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Feels so crazy the whole 'war against Nia' plot is over in just 11 chapter but don't worry more things will happen, so stay tuned :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great week, hope you enjoyed!


	12. I only want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come to tonDC after the war. Clarke and Lexa makes some plans, and there's smut and fluff. Finn and Clarke becomes friends and Clarke's friends goes back to the dropshift.

Clarke must have dozed off, because she didn’t remember arriving to tonDC or getting into a bed. When she woke up her head pounded softly and her leg hurt, but not as badly anymore. She forced herself to open her eyes, grateful that she saw the inside of a tent with no bright lights irritating her eyes. She scooted up on her elbows then seated, her mouth dry like sandpaper. She moved the fur off her and saw someone had cared for her leg. She rose, spotting a bowl of water and walked up to it, drinking two cups before approaching the dusty mirror on the wall. She was still bloody and dirty but it seemed someone had run a clean rag over her face and neck because she wasn’t completely covered in Quints blood anymore. 

“Klark. May I came in?” Lexa asked from outside and Clarke turned to the opening and saw Lexa who had bathed and changed and she nodded. “How long was I out?” Clarke asked and Lexa looked her over. “From sundown to… a little after sunrise.” She said and Clarke nodded, not too long. “Raven? And Bellamy and Jasper and…” Lexa interrupted her by nodding. “They’re just fine, eating breakfast.” She said and clasped her arms behind her back and stepped closer. “How is your leg?” She asked and Clarke hesitated, moving a little, she could stand on it without a problem. “It’s alright.” She nodded and seated on her bed. “We did it, we won.” She said and Lexa nodded and seated beside her. 

“How uh, was there a body count?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Are you sure you want to know?” She asked and Clarke shook her head. “Are you alright Lexa?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Of course.” She said. Clarke leaned closer, leaning into kiss her when Lexa rose. “I’ll have them send you a bath.” She said and with that she was gone, and Clarke sighed. She wanted her company but she was probably busy, or maybe Clarke smelled.

The bath came and she tugged her shirt off when she noticed the two maidens were still there and frowned. “Thank you…” She said but the girls didn’t move and Clarke hold back a sigh. “I don’t need help… bathing…” She said and the girls looked at her and each other. “Ai na… bathe? woda, bathe, soulon.” She said, realizing she had to work on her trigedasleng. The girls nodded, seemingly understanding her and left, Clarke breathing out relieved and undressed, getting in the bathe with a small moan. She grabbed the soaped up sponge and ran it over her body, scrubbing off every inch of dirt and blood. She closed her eyes, taking her time enjoying the bath and washed her hair .

When she saw the water turning brown and she was all cleaned up she stepped out, taking the towel and wrapped it around her body. She looked around for her clothes she had been wearing but instead she found a new outfit, clean and folded and she looked it over and put it on. 

It was black pants, a blue rough tunic and a dark grey vest top over. She glanced herself over in the mirror and combed her hair with her fingers before going outside, seeing Raven and hurried over and pulled her into a hug. 

“Are you okay?” She asked and leaned her chin on Raven’s shoulder who chuckled. “Of course I am Griffin, what's gotten into you? you know it’ll take more than a few death threats to bring me down.” She said and Clarke smiled and parted, looking her over and nodded. “Yeah, you’re tuff.” She said and Raven smirked. “Mhm and don’t you forget it. Anyways the others are at the breakfast table, surely starting a reputation that skaikru eats like slobs. You joining?” She asked and Clarke nodded and followed her to a big community table where everyone was eating, she and Raven seated next to the others. “Are you all okay?” Clarke asked and looked them over worried, Jasper grinning before stuffing his face with a pancake. “Stop worrying about us.” Finn smiled and Clarke nodded, they were all in one piece. She grabbed a plate and filled up, feeling how hungry she was and ate quickly. 

“All though I could use some moonshine, we’ve earnt a celebration.” Jasper said and Clarke raised a brow. “At least wait until we’re back at the dropshift.” She said and Jasper nodded. “Man I bet Monty is worrying about me. When are we leaving?” He asked and Clarke hesitated. “I don’t know, I guess I’ll go make arrangements.” She said, seeing Lexa watching her from across camp and Lexa walked into one of the bigger tents. “See you later guys?” Clarke asked and dropped off her plate. “Go get her.” Raven mouthed and smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes before following Lexa into the tent, the brunette with her back to her but she raised her head when she heard her footsteps. “Clarke.” She said and turned around, looking Clarke over and Clarke walked up to her. “Hi, we didn’t really get to speak earlier.” She seated on Lexa’s couch, folding her legs up under her and Lexa nodded. “What would you wish to speak about?” She asked, watching her closely and a frown appeared on Clark's face, a small wrinkle between her brows. 

“Alot I guess… Is something wrong?” She asked, examining Lexa who seated next to her. “Clarke?” she asked and Clarke nodded. “Is there… do you have feelings for Raven?” She asked and Clarke raised a brow. “Do I what?” She chuckled but Lexa didn’t seem amused. “You seem very close, and I know you haven’t promised me anything just because we were intimate…” Clarke took her hand, moving her palm over Lexa’s lips. “Me and Raven are close. Friends, we’re really close friends but nothing else. I…” She hesitated and Lexa nodded. “Continue.” She demanded, taking Clark's wrist and moved her hand away from her mouth. Clarke muttered something and Lexa frowned. “Clarke you can’t possibly think I heard that…” Clarke sighed. “I only want you.” She said and Lexa looked at her, a smile slowly forming on her smile and she leaned into kiss Clarke. 

Clarke kissed her back and cupped her face, scooting closer and Lexa moved onto her lap, Clarke smiling into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her, deepening the kiss slightly and Lexa ran her hands through her blonde curls. Clarke pressed closer, breaking the kiss to kiss down Lexa’s neck who let out a soft moan, Clarke sucked on her pressure point but not enough to make a mark before kissing up to the back of her chin and her sharp jaw. Lexa looked at her hesitant before rising, bringing Clarke with her and lifted her up, Clarke moved her legs up and pressed them into her hips and kissed her again as Lexa carried her to the bed before putting her down, Clarke never breaking the kiss as she found the knots around Lexa’s neck and untied them, Lexa’s shirt falling off her shoulders and Clarke kissed down her arms as she tugged the sleeve down a bit more before looking up at Lexa, moving her hands inside the shirt on her back and moved the shirt over Lexa’s head. 

Lexa tugged in Clarke's vest, turning her around to get it open and off and she zipped down her tunic too before Clarke turned back to her, removing the tunic herself and she watched Lexa and moved close, kissing her collarbone and down her binder as she unclasped the button on Lexa’s pants and they both kicked off their boots, suddenly in a bit more hurry and Clarke hiked Lexa’s pants off, Lexa stepping out of them and getting on the bed and Clarke joined her, Lexa pulling her close and kissed her neck. 

Clarke closed her eyes for a second, Lexa taking her time kissing up and down her neck and then nibbling on her earlobe. Clarke moaned before Lexa moved her down on her back, moving her pants and socks off slowly, then kissing up her legs and moved to the inside of her thighs, kissing up to the edge of her underwear and moved up to the abdomen and kissed it, then up Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke closed her eyes, bucking up slightly against her lips before opening her eyes, her body burning to meet Lexa’s and she moved up and kissed her and cupped her face, Lexa moving her hands to her hips as she sat over her and Clarke nibbled slightly on Lexa’s bottom lip, moving her lips slightly more apart to make room for her pink tongue who met Lexa’s.

Lexa was quick to act and massaged Clarke’s tongue, and Clarke moved her hands around Lexa’s chest, searching for the end of the binding and when she found it she quickly unwrapped it, releasing Lexa’s perfect chest and moved her hands over them, massaging them as Lexa ended the kiss to kiss Clarke’s cheek and up her cheekbone, Clarke grunted eagerly before Lexa moved off Clarke’s binding with ease and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and tugged her down on the bed, now moving on top and straddled her.

She kissed her neck, tracing her fingers down Lexa’s soft abs and down in her underwear, seemingly frustrated they were still on and she moved up, moving them down and over Lexa’s feet before moving her hand between her legs, moving half on top of her and kissed her shoulder and collarbone, her hand feeling the moisture she was hoping for, tracing down her inner thighs before moving through the wetness and moved two fingers inside Lexa, moving them deep and Lexa moaned, Clarke taking it as a sign to move in another finger, curling them inside her and she moved up to kiss Lexa before trying out to thrust her fingers, Lexa having to break the kiss with a moan and Clarke grinned and started kissing down her chest instead, her fingers continuing to thrust into Lexa who met her motions, moaning.

Lexa moved Clarke slightly up, enough to bury her face in Clark's chest and Clarke moaned, her nipple getting hard when she felt the touch of Lexa’s tongue. She lost focus for a second, that feeling making her shiver before kissing Lexa’s head and she moved her fingers deeper, thrusting again and a bit faster and she noticed Lexa’s body shivering and moans came out against Clarke’s chest, and she slowed down for a second, she realized she wasn’t in a rush. 

She moved a finger out, moving it right by her opening, feeling her skin tingle beneath her and she moved her other two fingers back slightly, curling them against Lexa, taking it slow for a few seconds before moving her two fingers to the side of Lexa’s special spot, rubbing it softly and Lexa’s mouth moved off Clark's chest as she turned into a cascade of moans and Clarke took the opportunity to put her other hand to use, licking her thumb before running it over Lexa’s clit and took a hold of it between two fingers, rubbing it fast but not too hard, and after that she looked up at Lexa who bit her lip hard, muffled moans slipping out and she bucked up against Clarke who felt Lexa’s cum against her fingers and she moved her hands off, replacing them with her mouth and lapped it all off hungrily, continuing until Lexa relaxed, and she wiped her mouth and moved up, tracing her fingers on Lexa’s stomach. 

Lexa breathed heavily and Clarke looked up at her and moved up, kissing her chin and Lexa wrapped her arms around her, tracing Clarke’s spine and Clarke kissed her cheek before smiling, their noses touching and Clarke moved closer, their noses rubbing each others slightly before she moved to lie next to Lexa, using Lexa’s spread out arm as a pillow and Lexa moved her arm to Clarke’s back before pulling the furs over them and she closed her eyes content. 

Lexa’s breathing soon calmed, and Clarke smiled and looked up at the sleeping Lexa, tracing her stomach and cuddled impossibly closer, watching the brunette as she slept. She looked so at peace and so relaxed, Clarke felt like she could watch her forever. She did for about an hour when she noticed Lexa’s facial expression changing into a deep frown, her body starting to jerk. “No!” Lexa called out, waking herself up and she seated hastily, breathing heavily and she looked down at Clarke. “Did you have a bad dream?” Clarke asked, seating too and stroking her back soothingly and Lexa nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry Klark.” She lay back down and Clarke raised a brow. “What are you apologizing for? Everyone has bad dreams, I have them, after…” She lay down half on top of her. “What was your nightmare about Leksa?” She asked and Lexa hesitated. 

“My conclave.” She admitted and it took a minute for Clarke to remember where she had heard that word. “The fight you won, that made you the commander?” She asked and Lexa nodded, Clarke stroking her cheek. “It’s over now.” She kissed her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her, Lexa scooting closer to her, feeling Clarke’s body heat against her back as she moved in as a small spoon in Clark's embrace. Clarke started humming softly and stroke Lexa’s hair, Lexa relaxing again. After a little while she turned around, Clarke smiling at her and she gave the blonde a kiss. “Thank you.” She whispered, and Clarke smiled and nodded, moving two fingers to Lexa’s bottom lip and Lexa took them and kissed them. 

Their words collided as they both said their names at their same time and Lexa nodded for Clarke to continue. “What happens now?” Clarke asked and Lexa examined her face. “You’ve done your part Klark, you got peace for your people. You can do whatever it is you desire to do.” She said and stroke Clarke’s cheek, but Clarke bit her lip. Freedom to do whatever she wanted was something she hadn’t had in a long time, but she still wasn’t completely free. She couldn’t leave her people until the rest of the ark came down, she couldn't go to polis with Lexa yet. 

“But…” Lexa said and Clarke woke up from her thoughts and looked at her. “The leader of azgeda is dead. I will need to travel to the ice klan to officiate their new leader.” She said and Clarke’s eyes widened. “You’re going to azgeda? where there is… snow?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “You’re welcome to come with.” She said in a hopeful voice and Clarke pondered that. If she came with, she wouldn't be gone that long from her people, really. And they had peace, there wasn’t that many dangers they could get into at the dropship. “When do we leave?” She asked with a grin and Lexa smiled and wrapped her in her arms. 

“Tomorrow.” She said and kissed her hair. “When will my shooters return home? Their anxious to go.” Clarke asked as Lexa nibbled on her shoulder. “I think it’s lunch now, they can leave after eating. I’ll send them horses and some guids.” She said and Clarke gave her a kiss. “Thank you.” She smiled and Lexa grinned and pulled her in for a proper kiss. Clarke kissed her back and stroke her cheek before they parted. “You should go say goodbye to your friends, I’ll be here when you get back.” 

Lexa said and Clarke nodded, groaning when she had to get out of their warm cocoon and she dressed quickly, running a hand through her hair before going out, and Lexa was right, they were at the same table as before eating lunch. Monroe noticed her first and smiled. “Clarke! Where did you go, and why do you always catch us eating?” She chuckled and Clarke smiled and seated. “Lexa arranged horses to take you back home when you finished eating.” She said and stole some of Raven’s bread. 

“You’re not coming with us?” Monroe asked and Clarke hesitated. “Actually, I’m going to azgeda because they’ll be choosing a new leader there but I’ll be back in a few days.” She smiled and Jasper said “we’ll miss you” with a mouth full of stew. “Be careful.” Raven said, a tinge of worry in her eyes and Clarke smiled. “Of course I will.” She said and Raven nodded. “I’ll make sure everything’s ready then I’ll go see you off.” She said and rose, heading to Ryder when she heard steps behind her and she turned around to see Finn. 

“Are you following me?” She asked confused and he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into a private corner. “I just wanted to talk to you Clarke.” He said and Clarke nodded. “So talk.” She said and Finn hesitated, trying to find a good way to start. “Are you… with the commander? As in…” Clarke watched him. “That’s hardly your business Finn.. look I don’t…” She started but Finn interrupted her. “I know it’s not and I know I hurt you, and betrayed your trust.” He took her hand again and Clarke looked down at it. “But I’m not unsure about anything when it comes to you, I know that it’s you that I want, so if there’s any chance at all…” He said and Clarke bit her lip and shook her head.

“I’m sorry Finn. I’m not mad at you, but I’ve moved on and you should too. I’m not saying what you feel isn’t real but we weren't really ever together… I’m sorry that doesn't matter. I just hope we can put this behind us and be friends? I could use a friend.” She said and Finn nodded..

“Friends sounds good.” He smiled, Clarke smiling back and moved to keep walking but he tugged her hand to stay. “Just… be careful with Lexa. They’re different than us and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Clarke nodded and Finn let go of her, and Clarke went to check so everything was ready with the horses before returning to her friends who had all finished eating and was ready to leave. They said goodbye, Raven kissing her cheek before getting on her horse. “Have a good time in azgeda.” She winked before they rode off. 

Clarke watched after them before grabbing a tray with food and drinks and she returned to Lexa’s tent. “I brought lunch.” She smiled and Lexa seated, Clarke joining her in bed after taking off her shoes and socks and kissed Lexa’s cheek before they dug in. 

Clarke scooted closer and kissed Lexa’s shoulder who smiled. “Mm how did it go with your friends?” She asked and sipped some fresh lemonade and Clarke smiled. “It went good, and I’ll see them soon enough.” She said and Lexa glanced at her before nodding, putting down the tray with their empty plates on the table before pushing Clarke down on her bed and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed! It was a little shorter then usual and I know not a lot happened but y'know they deserved a day of peace. 
> 
> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Ai na… bathe? woda, bathe, soulon = I can...bathe? water, bathe, alone


	13. Bed of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa travels to Azgeda and stay the night at an inn where Clarke shows her claws ;) Clarke gets to see snow for the first time, and it seems trouble is already Waiting at azgeda.

Clarke looked up the the sundown with a smile. She and Lexa had spent almost all day in bed, and they had finally gotten up, Lexa promising her the view of an amazing sunset in return, and she had led her to a close by hill. Clarke seated when they made it to the top and Lexa moved down beside her and took her hand. “See? I told you, wonderful view.” 

She smiled and Clarke moved her chin on her shoulder and nodded, kissing her chin and watched her before looking back up at the sky. Orange, red and green lit up the sky and Clarke suddenly wished she had something to paint with. She glanced at Lexa again, cuddling closer and shivered from the cold and Lexa wrapped an arm around her. 

“I didn’t take you for a stop to watch the sunset type of person.” Clarke admitted and Lexa smiled. “Then what type of person did you take me for Klark?” She asked, a tinge of humour in her voice. “Mm I don’t know. But know that I’m pleasantly surprised.” She kissed her, was she imagining or had Lexa showed her more of a soft side of her since they came back from the fight? Lexa kissed her back and stroke her cheek, Clarke still shivering so Lexa took off her coat and wrapped it around Clark's shoulders. “Aren’t you cold now?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. 

Clarke leaned down and put her head in Lexa’s lap, looking up at her and Lexa looked down at her. “Are you tired?” She asked and Clarke shrugged, Lexa frowning. “Klark I asked you a question…” She said and Clarke chuckled. “I don’t know, a little I guess.” She answered and seated, kissing her chin. “Maybe we should head back.” She glanced at the sky, the last pink and gold rays disappearing from the horizon as the moon rose. 

Lexa nodded and ran her hands through her hair, but none of them moving to get up. Clarke purred and Lexa watched her. “Are you nervous about tomorrow Klark?” She asked but Clarke shook her head. “No. Nia is dead, and I’ll get to see the snow with you by my side. I can’t wait.” She smiled and Lexa nodded and leaned down to kiss her head, after a while they actually rose and they went back to Lexa’s tent, Clarke watching Lexa change into a nightgown while Clarke just undressed and went to bed in underwear. 

They snuggled up to each other and soon fell asleep. Next morning Clarke woke up, feeling around in her bed but realized she was alone. There was a breakfast tray on the table and Clarke ate it all before getting up and dressed. She left off the tray at the dishes and saw Lexa coming out of another tent, heading towards her curious. “Hey.” Clarke smiled, keeping a safe distance between them since she guessed Lexa didn’t like being public with her relationships. 

“Os monin.” She continued by saying and Lexa nodded. “Good morning Klark. Are you ready to leave soon?” She asked and Clarke nodded, accompanying her back into her tent and smiled. “Good.” Lexa said and walked up to a table, eating a grape. “We will be leaving soon, I was just over and talked to the stable master to make sure everything was prepared.” She said and Clarke nodded and watched her. “I’m ready, don’t exactly have a lot to pack.” She pointed out and Lexa nodded. 

“It’s a pretty long ride so we will be spending the night at a small village on the way later.” Lexa said and kissed her cheek before making sure everything she was bringing was prepared. “Sounds great.” Clarke said and put on her coat. “Are we leaving directly or?” She asked and Lexa nodded, moving a bag over her shoulder before moving a hand to Clark's hips and pulled her closer and kissed her, Clarke smiling and pressing closer before they parted. 

“Let’s go.” Lexa said and she led her to two horses by the edge of the city. Clarke glanced at them, but there was only her around. Was she getting her own horse? She thought slightly nervously, but she had observed Lexa riding so maybe she was ready. She climbed up on the one to the right, petting it’s mane. 

“Do you know the simple commands to make it stop, start and go faster?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded, and they started riding. Clarke’s horse was easy to ride and she grinned, stroking it’s mane as they continued forward. She knew Lexa had guards both behind and in front of them but it didn’t matter, for the only one she saw now was Lexa. 

She made sure she rode along side her and not fall behind and Lexa glanced at her and smiled. “I knew you were a fast learner.” She said and Clarke nodded. “I’ve been studying you.” She admitted. “That’s good, a proper students learns from wherever learning is offered.” Lexa said and Clarke raised a brow, it was clear Lexa was a teacher. 

They rode in silence in a while, neither one feeling the need to fill the comfort with unnecessary talking. The sun moved from the bottom of the horizon up to the middle of the sky and continued to move. “Are you hungry Klark? It’ll be a while longer until we reach the town.” Clarke nodded, her stomach growling slightly. “Look inside your saddle pack, there’s some snacks there.” Lexa said and Clarke pushed her hand down the bag, feeling two apples and some carrots. She grabbed an apple and took a bite, glancing at Lexa. “Thanks.” She said as Lexa took up an apple of her own and nodded, grabbing a dagger to cut out a slice and ate it delicately, her horse not caring that her hands let go of the reins. 

Clarke smiled and watched her before digging into her apple. “Have you been in azgeda many times? Have you been in all the clans?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. “Yes, it’s expected for the new commander to introduce herself to the different clans. I’ve only been to azgeda once though.” She grew quiet after that and Clarke wished she could reach out for her hand, knowing she must be thinking of Costia, but now at least she had been revenged. 

The sun set and Clarke finally saw the town ahead, her legs tired and she was hungry again. Lexa brought her horse to a halt right outside town, Clarke following her lead and they led them to the stables, getting them in booths. “What if someone steals them?” Clarke asked and Lexa raised a brow. “Gustus went ahead to get us rooms and places in the stable, trust me no one would steal from the commander's guard.” 

She said and took Clarke’s hand, leading her into the inn where they were brought into a big room with a dozen tables where people sat to eat, and a woman in the far corner behind a counter. When she saw them she approached them and bowed. “You must be the commander.” She said as she rose, looking Lexa over. “Your guard told me you were accompanied by another girl… do you wish two single rooms?” She asked she led them to the counter, getting two keys. 

“Actually, one double room will suffice.” Lexa said and the woman looked between them. “Of course.” She said and handed her a different key. “And your stay and food is on the house.” She said but Lexa shook her head. “That won't be necessary. But I would prefer two hot meals prepared for us, we’ll go leave our package.” She said and took the key and led Clarke up a flight of stairs, found the right room and opened what was probably the biggest room they had. 

Clarke looked around with a smile, it was a simple room with just a bed, a nightstand and two stuffed chairs across the room but for Clarke it was something new to see and she seated on the bed and took off her coat. Lexa glanced at her as she left her bags and took off her heda gear, the forehead piece and the shoulder clasp before running a hand through her hair.

“Ready for dinner Klark?” She asked and Clarke nodded, walking out ahead of Lexa and they went back down, two steaming plates of food placed on a small table in the corner with a pitcher of wine and Lexa said thank you to the passing Inn keeper before pulling out Clark's chair for her, Clarke surprised by the gesture and seated, watching Lexa seat as well and she moved a foot to meet Lexa’s who looked up at her and played back before starting to eat and Clarke dug in as well. 

Lexa poured wine into their cups and Clarke took a big sip when the food burned her tongue before leaning back, eating again when the food was a bit colder and took another sip of her wine, their cups soon empty and Lexa refilled them. Clarke finished eating when she noticed Lexa was watching her, her plate already empty and Clarke looked back up at Lexa. “Still hungry?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. “Are you?” She asked and Clarke sipped her wine before answering that she wasn't. 

She watched Lexa, taking another sip of wine, feeling slightly affected by it but she didn’t care, and moved her foot up on her leg a bit, Lexa looking at her surprised but smiled. She moved it closer to Clarke approvingly, and Clarke continued moving slightly up discreetly as she poured herself another cup of wine, emptying the last few drops to fill her mug to the top and Lexa raised a brow before rising. 

“Do you want some more? Or maybe some tea or anything?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “Whatever you want.” She said and watched Lexa head over to the bar, did she imagine the slight wobble of her steps and the slight haze she had over her eyes? Maybe Lexa was a bit affected too. 

She sipped the last of her wine and looked over at Lexa again, she was talking to the same innkeeper as before, only now the woman was leaning against the counter in a sensual way, way too close to Lexa and she moved a hand on Lexa’s wrist and traced up her arm, leaning closer and Clarke gritted her teeth, almost growling as she rose and walked up to them, hearing the woman's last words before she reached them. 

“...Welcomed up to my room, I get off soon…” and before Lexa even had time to turn down the offer Clarke grabbed the woman's arm away from Lexa and pushed her back. “Get your hands of my-!” She said angrily and pushed the woman’s back against the bar counter and the woman frowned at her and pushed her back, moving to punch her before Lexa interrupted. 

“Klark!” She said and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind and led her back, Clarke fighting her as to leap into combat with the other woman who in turn glared at Clarke, seemingly ready to fight. “What are you doing?” Lexa asked, turning her around and Clarke looked at her. “She was flirting with you outrageously and-” she was cut off by Lexa’s lips meeting hers, and the words ‘you’re mine’ melted away into the kiss. 

Instead of apologizing to the Innkeeper Lexa very uncharacteristically lifted Clarke up, Clarke wrapping her legs around her waist as Lexa carried her up to their room, Clarke deepening their kiss with a moan. 

Lexa managed to carry Clarke up the stairs only to struggle at the door, not finding her keys in her pockets as Clarke grinded into her and broke from the kiss, not caring that they were in the middle of a hallway and Lexa moaned and leaned against the door, burning to have Clarke under her skin and she finally found the damned key, gettin it in the lock and carried Clarke in, slamming the door shut. The wine had started going to both of their heads more, both experiencing a cozy hazy filter over reality and Lexa put Clarke down on the bed, the blonde unwilling to move her legs from waist and Lexa slumped down on top of her and kissed her again. 

The only thing on their mind was the warm touch of their skin coming together, and an urge to explore each other’s bodies thoroughly. Clarke moved a hand to the back of Lexa’s head before tugging her hair with it and she turned them around, never releasing her legs on Lexa’s sides as she straddled her and looked her over. 

Lexa whined, unhappy they weren't touching and kissing and Clarke smiled, grinding into Lexa again which turned the whines into moans and Lexa bucked up against her before Clarke moved down on top of her and kissed her neck, groaning when there was too much layers of fabric between them and their clothes were quickly pushed off and tossed off the bed. 

When they finally had each other naked Clarke seated in Lexa’s lap, kissing her sloppily, the kiss wet and hungry and their warm tongues met, Clarke’s kissing turned slightly rougher as she moved her tongue deeper into Lexa’s mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip and Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips, scooting her closer so their stomach and chest met together. 

Clarke grinded into Lexa again, which she seemed to enjoy very much and in their happy fuzziness, Clarke pulled the furs over them completely so it was all dark, their only truth the warmth of each other’s bodies and their wet lips, tasting slightly of wine. Clarke kept grinding into Lexa then stopped, but parted her legs over Lexa’s inner thigh that was slightly sticky, moaning before pressing herself down against Lexa’s clit, rubbing down on her and Lexa kissed her neck, nibbled and sucked on the pressure point roughly and leaving a big mark.

Clarke moved Lexa down more and kissed up to her chest, moving her mouth to one and went to town, massaging the rest of Lexa’s chest as she moved her nipple into her mouth, tracing it with her tongue and sucked on the tip of her chest slightly and Clarke let out a moan, Lexa bit her shoulder as Clarke continued grinding down between her legs and they both came surprisingly quick.

Clarke slumped down next to Lexa, breathing hard. They were still under the dark furs so Clarke didn’t see as Lexa moved down, but suddenly she had firm grips on her thighs, moving her legs apart more before moving her head between them and Clarke arched her head back in a surprised moan. 

Lexa knew her way as she took help with two fingers, Clarke moaning and her body was soon shaking, already tingly and her body pushed up on its own, moving her hands to Lexa’s hair and tugged them mercilessly before coming, Lexa continuing as Clarke rode her orgasm out before moving up and joining her, wrapping an arm around her body that was still softly shaking. 

Clarke turned to her, their nose touching and softly rubbing against each others and Clarke kissed her chin before closing her eyes and burying her face in Lexa’s hair, soon asleep. 

When they woke up next morning they were entangled with each other, Clarke having nestled her face into Lexa’s chest and Lexa had a knee between Clarke’s legs. They looked at each other, both with a soft blush before Clarke smiled. “Mm I think we could use a bath.” She said, the faintest tone of smugness in her voice and Lexa nodded, calling out to the guard outside to order a bath. 

There was soon a knock on the door and a maiden came in with the bath and put it down, glancing at the two of them and Clarke exposed her teeth and made sure Lexa was covered by the fur and the girl scurried off. “Why does everyone like you? I’m not used to compete.” Clarke said with a small pout and Lexa kissed the corner of her lips. “She didn’t like me, and trust me Klark, you have no competition whatsoever.” She said and Clarke grinned.

They rose and climbed into their bath, their knees colliding and Clarke moved in front of Lexa with her back to her so they sat better and leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder who started to wash Clarke. Clarke let out a soft moan as Lexa moved the laddered sponge over her skin and she closed her eyes. 

Lexa cleaned her properly over her entire body, and Clarke wondered if she imagined Lexa taking a little extra time cleaning her boobs. She glanced back at Lexa and smiled as the brunette started moving water over Clark's hair and washed it thoroughly. “Okay, now it’s your turn.” 

Clarke said and they turned around, Lexa with her back at Clarke who moved the sponge over the soft forms of Lexa’s abs and down her thighs and the rest of her legs and she watched Lexa’s back tattoo and traced the line and the circles. She counted the circles, there were seven. “Hm.” She said when Lexa squirmed and turned to her and kissed her, Clarke kissed her back before they parted. 

“Does the seven circles represent something? Your conclave, did you fight seven people?” She asked and Lexa hesitated. “I fought eight, but one of my… one girl ran away.” She looked away and Clarke stroke her cheek. “So what will happen when we come to az-geda?” She asked, pronouncing it slightly different, she noticed Lexa didn’t like this topic. Lexa sighed. “Nia thinks she’s… anyway, she wanted a conclave to decide who inherits her throne. We will watch and make sure the winner will keep peace.” Clarke nodded. “Who do you think will fight?” She asked and Lexa glanced at her. “We’ll see.” 

They were soon out of the bath and dressed, Clarke had let Lexa do braids on her, even though Clarke didn’t think they suited her. They walked down, the innkeeper looking up at them and glared at Clarke. “Two big breakfasts and a pitcher of water please. Have our horses been fed?” Lexa asked as she paid and the woman gave her a short nod and left to fix them breakfasts. 

They seated by the same table as last night, Lexa looking her over and Clarke could tell she liked the braids on her. Two plates of food was soon roughly put down on the table and the innkeeper left without another world. They finished eating quickly, they had both been famished before going out to their horses. 

They started riding again, glancing at each other from time to time and Clarke smiled. Soon they started seeing small traces of trampled snow and soon the sides of the road was covered in it, Clarke grinning and looking around. “It’s beautiful!” She got her horse to stop and hopped off, forgetting it might run off but it waited for her still as she went to the snow, moving it into her hands that went cold but she didn’t care, she squeezed the snow and moved her hands into it more before taking some up and felt it and she brought it up to her nose and smelled it. “It doesn’t smell Klark.” She heard Lexa chuckle and when she turned around she was heading towards her, off her horse too.

Lexa’s soft little chuckle might be the most beautiful thing she’d heard in her entire life and she looked at her, hoping she’d do it again but instead Lexa reached her and gave her a kiss, taking her gloves off as she moved a hand through the snow. “I do like snow.” She nodded, glancing at Clarke before wiping her hand dry and put the glove back on. Clarke squeezed the snow in her hand, a ball forming and she smirked, tossing it towards Lexa who was heading to the horses but missed and it missed Lexa by a long shot, Lexa turning around and raised a brow. Clarke smiled innocently. “Let’s go.” She said, and they got back up on their horses. 

Thick forest surrounded them on both side of the road, tall pine trees and Clarke glanced at them before looking ahead, starting to see the silhouette of something ahead and as they rode on they soon reached the big gates of the azgeda castle town, guards on each side and they were led inside the gates, the guards glancing at them as Clarke and Lexa climbed off their horses that was taken away and led to the stable.

Clarke looked around in awe, trying to take it all in. A big stone castle was a head, a big town between them and it, small huts everywhere and houses, people walking around and she saw a lot of guards everywhere and Clarke frowned and glanced at Lexa. Would they be safe here? she thought just as she heard a small comotion and turned to see someone hurrying towards them, sword raised in their hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did fit the snow for christmas since I couldn’t do it more christmas-y. Hope you enjoyed, I for one love jelous Clarke ;) also happy holidays, hope everyone had a great christmas/kwanza/hanukkah or just a good weekend :) <3


	14. Azgeda conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa gets a less then ideal welcome to azgeda and the conclave starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I didn't post last week y'know how it is, christmas and new years and all :)

A brunette girl charged towards them but before the guards could act Lexa grabbed the girl’s arm, kicking her chin before taking the sword from her and kicked her to the ground. “Attacking the commander is a crime punishable by death.” She raised her head as the woman spat in her direction but she stepped aside. “I won't punish you today Echo.” She said as the woman got up and leaped to attack them again but the guards grabbed her.

They were soon pushed off but by then a man with black hair and robes had arrived behind Echo. “Hrm hrm.” He looked at her disappointed and she glared at him. “They killed Nia!” She hissed and he nodded. “Their death will only bring yours.” The man said and Lexa made a small snort, like the possibility of the girl killing her were non existent. Echo glared at Clarke. “This is all your fault.” She spat and left and the man looked after her. “My apologies. If you will follow me?” Clarke looked after the girl before turning to the man in the robes. Lexa gave her a reassuring nod and they followed the man. 

“You must understand, all though our rule has no desire to hurt you there are rough warriors who seek revenge so you’ll have to be careful.” Clarke raised a brow. “Am I supposed to belive you don’t hate us for killing your leader?” She asked and he sighed. “I am. But I was Nia’s advisor, and the advisor to the leader before that. My focus has to stay on the future and survival of our clan, so I have to be impartial. Just as I believe Titus would be if you die, commander.” 

Clarke glanced between them as Lexa gave him a short nod. “Still, considering you wont mind me bringing my own guards outside our rooms.” Clarke bit her lip, they wouldn’t be sharing? She thought but didn’t say anything. “Of course.” The man nodded. “So what’s your name?” Clarke asked and he paused. “How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself properly. I am Pieus.” He said and Clarke nodded. 

Pieus led them straight to the castle, to a staircase and to a hallway of doors. “Here are your rooms, next to each other. Lexa I trust you know the way to the dining halls or if you’d like to eat in private simply summon a maid, and if there’s anything else then simply ask the guards at the end of every floor.”’

Lexa nodded, opening one of the doors and peeking inside. “This will do fine, thank you. Anything else?” she asked and Pieus shook his head. “The events leading up to the conclave starts tomorrow, so I suggest you eat and get some rest.” He nodded and headed away and Clarke glanced after her, seeing an azgeda guard but also Lexa’s own guards by the stairs and she turned to Lexa. “So… seperate rooms huh?” Lexa nodded and glanced at the azgeda guard. “I have many enemies here Klark. They can’t know my weakness.”

Clarke held back a sigh and nodded. “Right. Well I doubt we’ll be well recieved at dinner downstairs so if I freshen up maybe you could have the guard send up dinner?” She asked and Lexa nodded. With that Clarke opened the door to what would be her home the next couple of days. 

She closed her door and looked around. She hadn’t expected them to get the grand chambers, but she was still pleasently surprised when she looked around the room. She was used to living in a pretty cramped bedroom or a tent, and this was a spacious room with a dresser, a table with some chairs, a bed and a small nightstand. Just enought candles to light up the room where spred around and a few books and necessities lay on the table. 

She put down her bag and approached a bowl of water and washed her face before taking off her coat and seated on the bed and stretched. She played with the watch on her wrist fidgety, not feeling able to relax. 

She aproached a window and looked over the small part of the town she saw from here, snow everywere. She wanted to explore it. Just then there was a knock on the door and she opened it, looking over the man outside. “Pieus.” She looked at him surprised and he glanced inside before nodding. “Yes. I would like to speak with you. In private?” He asked and Clarke hesitated just as Lexa came back and she walked up to them. “What are you doing here Pieus?” She asked and Pieus hesitated. “I was just making sure the two of you where comphertable. I should get going.” And with that he headed towards the stairs and Lexa looked at Clarke with a raised brow. “Lets eat?” Clarke suggested and Lexa nodded and they walked into Clark's room, Lexa putting down the tray with food. 

They glanced at each other and Clarke smiled. “Maybe you could give me a tour around the town tomorrow?” She asked and Lexa hesitated but nodded. “Of course.” She smiled and Clarke moved her foot to Lexa’s with a smile before they both continued to eat, both hungry and in need of a hot meal. 

After they finished Clarke glanced at her. “So will you return to your room for the night?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Yes. But I will see you tomorrow Klark.” She said and as Clarke wished she could stay. Lexa leaned into give her a kiss and Clarke kissed her back and cupped her face before Lexa parted. “Good night Klark.” Lexa said before rising and without another word she left, bringing the dishes with her and Clarke sighed. 

She undressed and got into the warm bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep. 

Next morning she woke up by a knock. “Klark? It’s Lexa.” Clarke smiled and seated, “come in.” She said as she got out of bed and Lexa walked in just in time to take in the view of Clarke in just her underwear before Clarke got some clothes on. “Good morning.” Lexa said and closed the door behind her and Clarke smiled. “Good morning Lexa.” She said and kissed her cheek. 

“So Nia’s final goodbye is after lunch and at nightfall is the so call conclave. A mockery to the commanders conclave if you ask me but it doesn’t matter. So if you want I can take you to show you around the city now if you want, or maybe if you want some breakfast first.” Clarke nodded as she finished with her grey west top and glanced at her. “I’m not really hungry, so let’s go?” She asked and Lexa nodded and led her out of the castle. 

“What do you want to see first Klark?” Lexa asked as Clarke looked around. “Well, what’s there to see?” She asked. “Well I’ve only been here once and it was on business so I don’t know the whole place… there are the shops, several small houses sell different things over there. It’s not as much and wide in sortiment as in polis but it would get you what you need. That reminds me.” 

She got a pouch out of her coat. “You’ve defenetly deserves this.” She handed it over and Clarke looked inside to see gold coins. She picked one up and inspected it. “Alot of people prefer trades since gold doesn’t hold any survival value but those still work, if you want to buy anything.” Clarke nodded and put the pouch in her own coat. “Thank you.” She smiled and Lexa nodded. 

“Then there are beautiful forest paths lined with snow, I could show you the pound and the castle, and the azgeda sport ice plot is on the other side.” Clarke looked up. “Sport? What kind of sport?” She asked. “Well they go on the ice with chalked shoes to keep them more stable and then they attack each other, who ever gets the other one down on their back wins, I’m unsure about the rules.” She said as she looked around. 

“Well let’s start with the shops?” Clarke suggested and Lexa nodded. They arrived to the hand full of cottages, the biggest one apparently containing food and they skipped that one. 

They walked into the one with clothes and accessories, Clarke finding a pair of fur gloves and a white fur collar to wear over her coat and bought, since she was feeling cold already and she smiled at the trigeda speaking salesmen before they moved on. They went into the next one that had books and a few nick nacks Clarke looked at the old leather bound books, They didn’t have a lot of books on the ark, just some they had brought from earth that was in a public library. 

She found an english book and baught it. “Am I spending too much money? I wont buy anything else.” Clarke bit her lip, even though she was from one of the arks privaledged families she wasn’t used to just getting whatever she wanted. 

“Don’t worry Klark you can have anything you want.” She smiled and held the bag for her. “I really don’t need anything though, I’m sure the money could go to better use.” Lexa chuckled and stroke her arm. “You deserve anything you want Klark. And I have plenty of money to go around.” Clarke nodded as they headed out. 

“We have time for one more cottage before we should go to lunch.” Lexa said and Clarke walked up to the closest one and walked in, looking at some beautiful jewelries, threads and needle sets and other things. Clarke glanced at Lexa who was looking at something by a wall and grabbed some things and paid, putting them into the older bag before walking up to Lexa. “Found something intressting?” She asked, seeing the liquid filled bottles Lexa was inspecting. “Not really, how about you?” Clarke shook her head and they headed out of the cottage. 

They called for some lunch and walked up to Lexa’s room who put on her heda mark and fxed her coat slightly when the food came and they seated to eat. “So how do your funerals work? Do you bury the bodies?” She asked and Lexa frowned. “No. Nia will be burned, it’s our ways. As the commander I will say the final words and before that I expect Pieus will hold a longer speech in honor for her.”

Clarke watched her and squeezed her hand. “Are you nervous?” She asked and Lexa shook her head. “No. I think I’m just ready for this to be over. Azgeda is beautiful but I haven’t been home in a very long time.” Clarke nodded and kissed her cheek. “I bet you’ll get there before you know it.” She said and Lexa gave her a small smile before they started eating, Clarke moving a hand to Lexa’s knee as she ate hungrily. 

When they finished they left of the dishes on their way out and Clarke looked around, alot more people outside then before, a big crowd a bit further away. “We might be a bit late.” Lexa said and ushered Clarke through the people to the front, hearing the last of Pieus speech as someone stepped behind Clarke and yanked her braids. “You don’t deserve to wear theese, youre not a warrior!” The girl said in a sharp voice, Clarke groaning in pain when the woman let go and glared at her, and she was faced to face with a black haired girl in her age, marks on her face and she examined her when Pieus stepped between them. 

“Ontari! Let’s not make a scene. Tonight is to honour Nia’s memory.” He said with a small sigh. “When I win the conclave my first order will be to kick you out of my city.” The girl said between her teeth before turning to Pieus, Clarke could see the shimmer of dried tears on her cheek. Pieus finished up and handed the torch to Lexa who took it and stepped up to the body.

“I hope this day will be the first step to ensure peace. Yu gonplei ste oden, Nia kom azgeda.”

She set the body ablaze before stepping down and joined Clarke who watched the fire. “Who was that girl?” Clarke asked and Lexa glanced at the black haired girl. “I don’t know.” She frowned.

When the fire stopped Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. “How do you feel?” Clarke asked. “Finally getting closure?” Lexa glanced at the ashes. “One life does not make up for another.” She said and Clarke bit her lip. “Let’s go. Tonight will be a long one, we should return to our chambers for now.” Lexa said and Clarke followed her up. 

“I didn’t get alot of sleep, would you mind if I took a short rest?” Lexa asked. “Of course not, you go, rest.” Clarke gave her a reassuring smile and Lexa walked into her chamber and Clarke into hers. She took her coat off and got the last things she bought out of the small pouch and she seated at a comphertable chair. She grunted when the needle pierced the skin of her fingers a few times but she didn’t give up. 

When she was finally finished she took a long bathe, cleaning up properly before dressing and she put on her coat and cloves and the fur over her shoulders before leaving her chamber and entered Lexa’s, and she saw her clasp on her coat. She turned to Clarke and looked her over. “You’re ready.” Clarke nodded and looked her over. “You too?” She asked and Lexa took her sword and strapped it on as an answer before heading out the door and together they walked down. They made their way to the big crowd.

“Since we don’t have the place here we have prepared a battleground in the hills to our west. There will be mountains, trees, and we have prompted up several other things to make it similar to the battleground. We will go now, it’s not a long ride, and then the conclave will begin at sundown.” Pieus explained and Clarke looked at the eight contestants standing in a line in the middle. She recognized the black haired girl, and then four more girls, but the brunette who had given them such a hostile welcome wasnt there. There were also four men, and all of the contestants was dressed like warriors in white with a different collection on weapons. 

Everyone headed to their horses, Lexa leading Clarke to the stable to get theirs. Lexa led her horse out and waited for Clarke who took longer saddling it before joining them and they rode to the set up arena. The sun was sinking down the horizon when they got there, most already there but they had taken their time. Several dozen horses were tied to trees and Lexa handed the reins to their's to Ryder who went to tie them all up. 

“Who do you think is going to win?” Clarke asked Lexa when she noticed her watching Ontari. “I don’t know.” Lexa said, looking all the contestants over now. “I haven’t seen anyone of them fight.” She said and glanced at Clarke. “You seem worried.” She said and examined her face. “Well no one here seem to be intressted in peace with you Lexa they all hate us don’t they?” She asked and Lexa hesitated. “Once the winner is pronounced I will convince them, don’t worry Klark.” She said and Clarke nodded and turned back to the contestants and Pieus. 

“Competition starts now, no kills while you’re still in the circle!” Pieus warned and the nine warriors ran towards out of the circle Pieus had made. He approached them and handed over two binoculars. “If you climb that hill you should be able to see them, if you’d like.” He said and Clarke glanced at Lexa. “Thank you Pieus.” Lexa nodded and she led Clarke up to the hill, Gustus just a step behind. Clarke looked through the binoculars for a minute before moving them down. 

“What now?” She asked. “We wait until someone win. It could take days.” She said and Clarke raised a brow. “Days? It’s eight persons…” She said and Lexa turned to her. “You need to be smart in the conclave Klark. Wait for just the right moment to attack.” She said and Clarke nodded. “Is that how you won?” She asked and Lexa looked away. “Part of it.” She said before remaining quiet. 

When the sun had started to rise above the ice mountains three people had died. Clarke moved the binoculars to her eyes and tried to find the fighters, it was hard through the trees and they could be in a hiding spot. She saw someone run out from behind a thick tree when an arrow hit them in the shoulder, then the head and he fell to the ground. Clarke glanced at the killer, Ontari. 

She sprinted through a small field in the forest and into the cover of trees, then into a small hiding place that was set up for the game. 

Clarke looked through the rest of the area, seing the last man alive battling a blonde, heavy axes meeting swords. The blonde ducked from a blow and slashed the mans legs and kicked him back, moving her long sword in her hand. He opened his mouth, probably screaming in pain, but attacked her again, his battle axe swinging just an inch away from her ribs and she punched his chin. and pushed her sword into his axe, swinging it away and did a head but. He grabbed her hair and twisted her to her knees and grabbed a dagger from his straps, and slit her throat. 

He let her go and straightened victoriously when he was hit with an arrow in the back by ontari and he fell on his stomach, another arrow going through his neck. Clarke watched her, it was only Ontari and another girl left now.

Clarke watched as Ontari climbed up a tree, and waited. The other girl soon came into her line of vision but Ontari's arrow missed her and the girl ran towards the open plain, were there were no trees or things to hide behind, so Ontari wouldn’t be able to hit her with an arrow from behind. It took a while, Clarke searching for Ontari in the forest, but finally she came out on the open field. She tossed the bow and arrows on the ground and took out her mace.

The girl watched her closely, holding her swords ready as Ontari attacked. She blocked the spiked maze with her swords, spinning out of reach before trying to slash at Ontari’s side but Ontari moved out of the way and swung her maze, the girl ducking just in time and she slashed at Ontari’s side again, Ontari looking at her with anger as she teared open her shirt, looking at the small cut she had gotten over her hip. 

Lexa swallowed when she saw it and gripped the binoculars. “It’s… she’s…” Clarke glanced at her then Ontari. “Is that black blood?” She asked confused and Lexa and Gustus shared a look. “Yes.” Lexa said and Clarke looked back at the fight still going on, Ontari’s maze hitting the girls back and she fell to the ground, holding herself up with her hands and knees and as Ontari came closer she kicked her back and grabbed the handle of her maze but Ontari grabbed her dagger and pushed it into the girls eye and Clarke dropped the binoculars. “Ontari won.” She said to Lexa who was still talking with Gustus in trigedasleng.


	15. Wuskripa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa have to decide what to do about Ontari being a nightblood, and something goes wrong when Clarke and Lexa goes for a walk but Clarke is then pleasently heated up and treated ;)

Lexa turned to her and used the binoculars to see Ontari throw her arms into the air victoriously. “Jok.” She mumbled under her breath and Clarke raised a brow, she had never heard her swear. “What was that with her blood? Does she really have black blood?” Clarke asked and glanced at Ontari getting patched up by what she assumed was a healer. “All the nightbloods have black blood.” Gustus said. “Nightbloods?” She asked confused and looked at Lexa. 

“Well remember you once asked me how we choose which ones gets to fight in the conclave? The real conclave. Well some people are borned with black blood and those are the pones who are chosen for the chance to become commander. When you find out your child has blood like the night then you’re supposed to turn it into polis. Ontari doesn’t belong here.” Clarke glanced at Ontari and nodded and Lexa sighed. “Come, let’s head back.” She led her to her horse and Clarke got up and they rode back to the castle city, leaving their horses. 

“What now?” Clarke asked and Lexa glanced at her. “Well I need to talk to Ontari. You should go to your chamber, you don’t need to accompany me.” Clarke bit her lip. “What if I want to?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Then you should come with.” She looked around and spotted Pieus and Ontari. “Let’s go.” 

They followed them into the main hallway into the castle. “Ontari.” Lexa called out with authority and the two stopped and looked back at them. “Commander this is not the best time-” Pieus started but Lexa interrupted him. “I saw you Ontari. You’re a nightblood, you don’t belong here you belong in polis.” 

Ontari scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “No. Nia decided to keep me here and train me herself. Why would I go to polis so you can boss me around when I’m already a leader? A leader of Azgeda now, and my first action is to kick the two of you out of here.” She smirked and Pieus sighed. “You don’t have the authority Ontari she is the commander. But since Ontari now won our conclave maybe there is some deal to be made… since unfortunately Nia kept this a secret.” Clarke glanced at him, she doubted this had been a secret to him but didn’t say anything. 

“Are you asking me to change sacred traditions of the nightbloods?” Lexa raised her head and Pieus sighed. “Not change just make an exception. Ontari can still fight in the conclave when the time comes but maybe until then she can stay here.” He suggested. “I will consider.” Lexa said and passed them, heading upstairs and Clarke followed her into Lexa’s chamber were she started pacing. “I can’t believe Nia… actually I have no problem believing she’d do something like this. She probably thought I’d die before she would, and if she trained Ontari she’d have her own puppet on our throne.”

Lexa sighed. “Ontari is so much older then the others, Aden is my oldest natblida and he’s only 12, Ontari is 18. If there is a conclave soon that means she has a definite advantage, six more years of training. Maybe it’d be better to leave her here I don’t know.” She rubbed her forehead and Clarke watched her and bit her lip.

“Well Ontari obviously wants to stay here and with Nia gone maybe she doesn't want to be commander. Maybe you could make a deal, you let her stay and lead azgeda but then she gives up her right to fight in the conclave?” Clarke suggested. “That would be good only these are old, sacred rules. If I break them there will be consequences.” She sighed. “Well does anyone really need to know?” Clarke asked and Lexa glanced at her. “You suggest I lie to my people and advisor and go against our ways?” She raised a brow. “I don’t know, just spitballing here Lexa.” Clarke said and Lexa nodded. 

“Look it’s late, maybe you should sleep on it?” Clarke suggested. She knew Lexa said they should sleep in different chambers yesterday but she tested the waters and started undressing. Lexa watched her before nodding. “I think that’s a good idea.” She said and she undressed and joined Clarke in bed who smiled that she didn’t protest to her spending the night and crawled into bed, Lexa moving closer and wrapped her arms around Clarke who buried her face in her neck and grinned, tracing Lexa’s spine and enjoyed the warmth of her skin on hers. 

They drifted off in each others arms with a smile on their lips. Next morning Clarke woke up, smiling when she felt Lexa under her hands and she stroke her hip and traced up her side. Lexa moved her head up from the pillow and looked back at her, somehow sleeping Lexa had turned from the big spoon to the little spoon. Lexa gave Clarke a beautiful smile and Clarke stroke her cheek and gave her a kiss. “Os monin meizen.” She smiled and Lexa scooted up on her elbows to half sit. “Os monin mei deimeika.” She said back and Clarke smiled at the new nickname. She kissed Lexa’s sharp jaw and pulled the cover up moreover both of them. 

“Slept well?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. “Mm very.” She remembered having a dream about her and Lexa, the dream already half forgotten but all her people were happy and they were together…”Hungry?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. “Mm but don’t leave the bed quite yet.” She gave her a playful smile and entangled their legs, moving down to kiss her neck and Lexa smiled and ran her long beautiful hands through her hair. 

Clarke kissed up her chin, tracing Lexa’s arm tattoo and closed her eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other, but too soon they realized it was time to leave the bed. Lexa put on a robe and ordered breakfast from her guard and Clarke got up and dressed, letting her small braids from before out of her hair and let it flow freely. 

Lexa turned around to her before approaching her closet, dressing and last put on one of her coats with the waist metal and clasped it on in right time as a maiden came in with breakfast for the two and left with a smile and Clarke seated. “So what happens today?” She asked.

“Well we should join Pieus for lunch, I need to come to him with a decision. After that what we came here to do has been done.” She explained and Clarke nodded. “Maybe we’ll have time for a walk out the forest and the deep frozen seas? I’d love to see more nature here.” Lexa nodded. “Of course, we’ll make time for whatever you want Clarke.” She smiled.

Clarke smiled back, her hand going over Lexa’s and she gave it a quick squeeze. “But first you need to decide what to do with Ontari?” Lexa nodded and sighed. “I think the right thing is to do as you say but that would go against our ways. If people find out there could be consequences… maybe I should consult the past commanders.” Clarke nodded, Lexa had told her about how she could contact them, all though Clarke didn’t think it was something you could fully understand until you experienced it yourself she knew what that meant for Lexa, she needed alone time. She finished her breakfast and sipped her tea. “I’ll leave you to it.” She kissed her cheek and smiled.

Lexa nodded gratefully as Clarke walked out of her chamber. She closed the door after her when she saw Pieus coming up the stairs. “Are you here to see the commander? She’s busy.” Clarke said. “I’m here to talk to you actually.” Pieus said and Clarke frowned. “Okay what is it?” She asked and Pieus glanced at Clarke’s chamber door. “Shall we?” He suggested, glancing at Ryder who was currently positioned outside and who heard them perfectly. “Alright…” Clarke agreed suspiciously but led him into her room and closed the door. “Now, what?” She asked impatiently.

“It was unfortunately that Lexa found out about Ontari. Nia trained her since childhood when she found out she was nightblood, and not only that she also kept her close, and I think Nia got to her head, controlled her. Now that Nia is gone I find Ontari to be a bit… but never mind that. But the truth is, Ontari’s place is here. Maybe Lexa would listen to you, if you tried convincing…” Clarke raised a brow. “No. Why would I do that?” She asked and Pieus sighed. “Like I said, Ontari belong here. This is where she is raised and these type of people, her people now, are the type she is used to. I think we all know Lexa doesn’t want Ontari on the throne, it’s a win win situation.” Pieus explained. 

“But why wouldn’t you want Ontari to go to polis, have the chance to be commander? It was Nia’s wish. Something doesn’t seem right here, if I do as I say how do I know you don’t have some sort of plan that will hurt Lexa?” She asked and Pieus watched her. “I give you my word-” Clarke interrupted him. “Your word means nothing to me. Lexa is the commander and this is her decision.” She walked up to the door and opened it, signaling for him to leave. “She’ll have an answer for you at lunch.” She said as he left, Ryder glancing at her before Clarke closed the door.

Clarke got a book to occupy herself with and seated to read for a while. When there was a knock on her door she looked up. “Come in.” She said and Lexa came into the room. “Did you get in contact with the previous commanders?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. “I cannot turn my back to our ways. I’m ready for lunch, if you are.” She asked and Clarke nodded and put down the book and rose, and together they walked down to the throne room were Ontari was eating with Pieus and two other people Clarke didn’t recognize. 

They seated, food was placed on their plates and Clarke said a quick thank you to the maid. The others at the table looked up and looked at Lexa directly. “I have made my decision.” Lexa said, Ontari glaring at her as she ate, picking up a big piece of meat on her fork and chewed from it. “I can’t allow you to rule here, and stay. You’re coming to polis to train with my other nightbloods, it’s our ways. I’ll grant you some time before you have to travel, you’ll have time to choose another leader for azgeda.” 

Ontari glared at her and Pieus sighed. “When I die you have the chance of becoming commander Ontari, the conclave is your faith.”

There was silence, Pieus letting out a small sigh but Ontari didn’t seem to react, just continuing to eat her meat from the fork. Finally she spoke and looked from Clarke to Lexa. “I can’t wait till when the day is here. I’ll look down at your corpse and I will laugh.” She said, locking eyes with Lexa whose face was stone made. “So it’s settled.” She said, not giving Ontari the satisfaction of a reaction and she started eating. Clarke did too and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ontari’s frustration at lack of response. The rest of the lunch was quiet and uncomfortable. 

“We will leave at first light tomorrow. Thank you for your hospitality.” Lexa said when she finished and rose from the table, Clarke following and they left. “Get dressed with the gloves and fur you bought, and I’ll show you around like I promised.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded, quickly getting ready when they headed down again, and they started walking away from town. 

They walked through the forest, snow covered pines and spruce growing long above them and Clarke smiled. “Does it ever snow in trikru or any of the other kru’s?” She asked Lexa. “Not trikru. Flokru sometimes when it gets really cold and a few others. But don’t worry, we can return to see the snow.” She said as they walked down a path leading out of the forest, the tree becoming more sparse. She saw mountains far up ahead and as the trees disappeared Clarke realized they were on frozen water, an open area with lots of hills. Clarke looked around, with the forest to her left, mountains up ahead and the ice it was quite the view and Clarke grinned.

“It’s so beautiful.” She said and Lexa nodded. “Azgeda has beautiful nature.” She said and she watched Clarke look around, Clarke glanced at her and when their gaze met she leaned into kiss her. She cupped her face, Lexa arching her arm around her. Their lips made small sounds as they met, Clarke letting out a small moan and they disappeared into their own little world of lips, Clark's eyes closed and Lexa took over her whole world, she felt her lips against hers, she smelt her soft vanilla scent and she tasted her lips hungrily. 

She didn’t even hear the other sound, the sound that wasn't from her and wasn’t from Lexa. It was like a huffing, and the pouncing of steps and the next second everything that had been wonderful was gone, she was ripped from Lexa and thrown on the ice. She groaned, getting up to sit and saw Lexa already standing, face to face with a giant polar bear. Clarke gasped, watching Lexa stand absolute still, waiting for a reaction from the beast. It wasn’t a regular polar bear, it was a lot bigger, the eyes black and it’s measures more muscular and monstrous. It growled and Lexa took out her sword slowly. 

*Lexa POV*

The motion seemed to set the monster off and it ran toward Lexa but she leaped out of the way, and Clarke rose and felt herself for a weapon, the only thing she wore was a dagger. She gripped it as Lexa came after the beast, gripping some of its fur and charged her sword at it but it moved, the sword only grazing it and red blood poured out on the white ice and it growls louder. 

As it came after Lexa Clarke ran behind it, not thinking but trying to slow it down. She grabbed it’s fur, tugging it which wasn’t appreciated. The monster polar bear moved sharply to the left, Clarke getting flung on it’s back and she hold on tightly as she moved up, the polar charging after Lexa who twirled out of reach. “Klark get off you’ll get hurt!” She called, charging at the polar bear and Clarke pierced it’s back with her dagger and it arched it’s back and she was flung off, hard.

The dagger had slowed it down, enough for Lexa to slash it’s front legs and it fell down. She looked around for Clarke, her eyes widening when she instead of Clarke saw a big patch of broken ice. She ran to it, it was so cold out so the ice was already patching up the area. She forced her arms through the gaps. 

“Klark?” She called out panicked, not feeling anything in the water. She wiped the ice next to the patch free from a layer of snow, seeing Clark's shoes floating past further away in the water under the ice and she ran a bit away, trying to punch a hole into the ice but it was to thick. she grabbed a dagger, almost sawing into it and managed to get it through and she got some ice off, punching some more into the water and she grabbed Clarke when she floated past, using all her force to lift her from the force of the icy water and lifted her up. “Klark?”

Clarke spat up some water, looking up at Lexa who lifted her to her chest and rubbed her with her arms and hands. “You’re okay.” She said relieved, Clarke huttering so hard her entire body was shaking. “Let’s get you inside.” She said when she heard steps behind her.

*CLARKE POV*

Clarke didn’t know you could be this cold, she felt like her entire body was on fire from the cold, like blue flames of ice was licking her flesh. When Lexa let go of her she opened her eyes to see the polar bear again, having gotten up and she saw Lexa fight the giant polar with her sword. Clarke tried to move, but it was like her body was frozen still into one position. 

She managed to sit, wanting to help but she didn’t know how. Lexa managed to wound it before it charged at her and showed giant teeth snapping. It pushed her back and she landed at the ice and it headed to her, Lexa still down. “Hey!” Clarke called, rising to pull it’s attention. It worked, the polar turned to her and ran to her, Clarke gulped, she could barely move much less run. She backed slowly and she saw Lexa rise, running behind it and swerving on the ice with her boots she came up side to side of it, grabbing its ear and went under its head and pushed her sword through its neck, the tip showing over its head. She removed the sword, blood pouring down on the ice and the creature fell, finally dead. 

Lexa ran up to Clarke and hugged her. “Are you okay?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “J-just c-col-cold.” She shivered, and Lexa nodded. “You?” Clarke asked and made a surprised sound as Lexa lifted her up, carrying her bridal style back to the city. “I’m okay Clarke, thanks to your help.” She said.

“I c-could ss-say the s-same.” Clarke said and Lexa smiled, looking down at her. “A-aren’t you afr-raid people will see? Your-r w-weakness and all.” Clarke asked as they came through the castle wall, people glancing at them. “Let them see.” Lexa said as she carried her all the way up to Clarke’s chamber. There she put her down on the bed and undressed her and undressed herself too before wrapping them both in all the furs, offering her body warmth to Clarke who shamelessly took it, wrapping herself around Lexa and leaning her head on Lexa’s chest. 

“I-if I’m too cold you don’t have to do this.” She said but Lexa didn't move just rubbed her palms together then moved them all over Clarke, warming her up and Clarke smiled. She kissed Lexa’s collarbone, her lips were probably blue. She moved her hands over Lexa’s body and had her own pressed against her, and after a while she started warming up.

When she was warm enough her thoughts started trailing to other things. She hadn’t been with Lexa since the tavern, and she was lying pressed against her almost completely naked. “Warm enough?” Lexa asked and Clarke gave her an innocent smile. “Mm almost.” She said and kissed her cheek then down to her lips and kissed her. Lexa kissed her back and stroke her cheek, tracing a hand down her stomach and Clarke shivered. 

She kissed Clarke softly, leaving small pecks on her lips before commiting to the kiss, sucking on Clark's bottom lip then nibbled on it slightly, Clarke reacting to it by pressing even closer with a small moan and Lexa parted with a small smirk. “Mm cold huh? I’d guess if something… maybe you’re a bit warm…” She traced a finger further down Clark's stomach. “Mm I’m on fire.” Clarke admitted, bucking against her finger and pulled her in for another kiss, this time deepening it directly, moving her tongue over Lexa’s lip and past her teeth, meeting Lexa’s own who was a gracious host and greeted it happily. 

Lexa moved a hand to Clark's chin as the other one disappeared into Clarke's boxers, feeling the pool at the bottom of it with a smile and she licked her lips. She moved her hand out again and traced up her thigh, moving a finger in from there and moved her finger over Clarke who blushed, she was wet really early but she didn’t care she just wanted Lexa inside her. Lexa seemed to notice this and apparently decided to tease her because the finger disappeared.

A finger curled on top of her boxers instead, curling right were she knew Clarke’s clit was, aching to be rubbed and she pressed against it to the fabric, grinding her finger and Clarke moaned when the finger disappeared, Lexa slowly tracing her fingers around her thighs, to the edge of the boxers then away and Clarke groaned impatiently. Next second Lexa’s hip as placed between her legs and she rubbed it up against Clarke who grabbed Lexa’s other hip, her nails digging into her skin and she tried pressing Lexa against her more but she disappeared, moving up and rolled to the side of Clarke and she moved fingers lightly on her boxers, barely enough for her to feel. 

“Lexa!” She almost screamed, Lexa had worked her to absolute no patient, just wanting her, inside, wanting friction, just wanting Lexa to care for her and Lexa was teasing her, making her frustrated. “Now pleeeeaaaasee!” She said, moving her fist into the sheet impatiently with a groan. “Mm.” She cracked open an eye only to see Lexa smirk, she enjoyed seeing how good she was, how she could wrap Clarke around her fingers and beg for her and Clarke begged. 

But the smirk disappeared as Clark's boxers were finally pulled down and Lexa’s hand, with the perfect slender fingers came inside her. Her body almost exploded, she felt like she had waited an eternity and her body was on fire, wanting it all. She pressed against Lexa’s expert fingers as she moved in, moving smoothly and she felt her fingers curl inside her with a moan. The other second Lexa started thrusting her fingers and Clarke realized that was exactly what she had needed. An uncontrolled moan escaped her lips and she grinded into Lexa’s fingers, moved towards them for more friction, she felt like she needed it so badly but then Lexa moved an arm down on Clarke’s hips, keeping Clarke from grinding, keeping her from meeting her thrusts and doing anything really. 

“Mm noo.. I need it.” Clarke whined, she didn’t know what was happening to her this was above what she had ever felt. 

“Soon, be patient.” Lexa said and Clarke wondered if she was being teased again. Lexa kept thrusting her perfect fingers and Clarke breathed hard, she was on fire, Lexa’s fingers was magic, but she needed… she was so close but she wanted… Lexa thrusted her fingers once more before letting go of her hips and Clarke knew what that meant. 

She grinded and met her thrust so fast, Lexa didn’t even have time to thrust twice more before Clarke came, so overwhelming her entire body was shaking and she was unknowingly whining slightly, her breathing so hard and her heart pounting fast. Lexa kept moving her fingers so Clarke could ride it out but it didn’t take long, Clarke was already finished completely off, all her strength gone. She was euforisk, feeling like she just floated in the pleasure and a small chuckle escaped her lips and she opened her eyes. “Whohw.” She breathed out, her body feeling tender and still slightly shaking. 

Lexa seated and watched her, moving her palm on the sheet just by Clarke’s hip. “How… what… how did you do this I’m…” Clarke breathed out. “Mm I’m glad you liked it.” She smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Clarke barely had enough power to kiss her back and Lexa laid down next to her and took her hand and smiled, together they lay in silence as Clarke came back down to earth. 

“You’re so amazing.” Clarke said when she had returned to normal and could now form whole sentences. She turned to her side and Lexa did the same so they were facing each other and they shared a soft kiss. “You too.” Lexa smiled. “I want to give that to you. What you just did? That was the best time ever, I know you like what I do but I haven’t done… that. Help me give that to you.” Clarke asked and Lexa smiled. 

“Well everyone reacts differently to different things, sometimes you don’t know what reaction you’re going to get, an orgasm like this… you’ll have to explore to find what makes me this way, except for you.” She smiled and Clarke nodded. “Mm I’m planning on doing plenty of exploring with you… mmm maybe after I get a nap.” She yawned. Lexa chuckled and nodded. “Take a nap.” She kissed her cheek and Clarke closed her eyes and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os monin meizen : good morning beautiful
> 
> os monin mei deimeika : good morning my sun
> 
> Don't know if someone noticed I didn't past last week, I'm sorry I was really sick, but I'll post as normal now:) I hope you like all you read and as always I'm open to constructive critisism.


	16. Leaving Azgeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa leaves azgeda and travels home when trouble is stirring up in tonDC 
> 
> Also, I wanted to ask you guys if you want me to do less smut? I can cut it or just tone it down, I know sometimes it takes up a big part of the chapter hehe, just comment below if you want less smut. :)

When Clarke woke up she groaned and opened her eyes slowly and she saw Lexa lie next to her, reading. “Hi.” Clarke said and Lexa looked at her and put down the book. “Hey.” Clarke seated. “How long was I sleeping?” she asked as Lexa turned to her and she leaned in to give her a quick kiss, the soft smack sound from it making Clarke want to kiss her again. “Is it still day?” She asked, looking out the window but it was pretty dark outside. “Evening. It’s past dinner time but if you’re hungry…” Clarke shook her head and Lexa nodded, Clarke turning to her again. “I need to have one last talk with Pieus tomorrow morning before we leave but tonight I’m all yours Klark, is there anything more you want to do when we’re here?”

Clarke shook her head. “Mm no, and I’d rather stay indoors, I’m still a bit chilly.” Lexa nodded and Clarke bit her lip, they were leaving tomorrow morning and she was returning to the dropshift and Lexa to polis, she didn’t know when she’d see her again. There was never a guarantee the two of them would be able to truly be together, they both had to focus on their people, and the ark might come down any day now. Lexa saw her face, the small wrinkle between her eyes that meant that she was deep in thought.

“Klark.” She said and Clarke was brought out of her thoughts. “Don’t worry about tomorrow, don’t worry about anything. In this moment, in this bed I want everything to melt away but you and me.” Lexa moved her down to lie on her back and seated on Clarke's hips, stroking them and up her pouty stomach and traced up between her chest. “You feel safe with me, right Klark?” Clarke nodded with a small shudder. “Good.” She climbed off Clarke who seated disappointed and Lexa started massaging her back. 

“I have something for you.” Clarke said and Lexa kissed her shoulder blade. “What is it?” She asked and Clarke smiled. “I won't tell you, you’ll see later. It’s in my room.” Lexa nodded and scooted a bit closer. “I’ll be honored to receive it.” She said and massaged her shoulders and Clarke leaned back with a moan. 

“Lexa?” She asked, a thought occurred to her and she was curious to have it answered. “That beast… polar bear. It must have been changed by the radioactive air. Are there other creatures like that? Is it common? not just two heads or something but for an animal to turn into a monster.” There was silence before Lexa answered. “Yes. It’s pretty rare, but there are others. A pauna, big gorilla by tonDC. A giant octopus in the water by floukro, and others. There are probably beasts that we don’t know about too. They’ve claimed many lives, but now it’s enough. The azgeda monster almost killed you. I will put out a reward for anyone who kills them, we can’t let them be any longer.” 

Clarke glanced at her and nodded. “Will you hunt them?” She asked. “Maybe, depending on how much work is waiting for me at polis.” She played with Clarke’s hair. Clarke nodded, that would be dangerous, but an adventure. She’d like to experience an adventure with Lexa. She bit her lip, she hadn’t seen her people for days, what if something had happened? She hoped they were all okay. As if Lexa could read her mind she spoke. “Don’t worry Klark, I left guards there to keep your people safe so if a beast attacks or something else they will lay down their lives in protecting them.” 

Clarke frowned at that fraise but nodded. “Thank you.” She turned to her and smiled. Lexa lied down, moving under the furs and held them up to her and Clarke crawled next to her, moving closer and Lexa wrapped their arms around her and they entangled their legs, Clarke's back pressed against Lexa’s front. Lexa’s hand traced Clark's stomach and Clarke glanced up, Lexa continuing and Clarke decided that she liked it. She relaxed down and closed her eyes before turning around so they were face to face.

“Turn around.” Clarke said and Lexa glanced at her and nodded, doing as she said and Clarke pressed against her, moving a leg up on her hips and she played with Lexa’s curls, moving her fingers through them. She moved all her hair together, the braids out and Clarke moved the hair aside to come to the curls at her neck, the small fuzzy soft baby curls and Clarke started playing with them happily, Lexa seemingly surprised at this behaviour but didn’t stop it or moved. Clarke smiled, leaning into sniff her hair and kissed her neck as she kept playing with her curls and Lexa started tracing the leg flown over her hip. 

They lay like that for a little while before Clarke stopped playing with Lexa’s baby curls and Lexa turned around and she kissed Clarke's shoulder and kissed down her arm and Clarke moved her leg over lexa’s, enjoying the smooth touch. Lexa must have shaved because at the motell her legs were slightly stubby, a feeling Clarke had enjoyed but now they were perfectly smooth and Clarke was happy, it was perfect for now, but she liked Lexa however she was. 

She traced her legs over Lexa, entangling and moved to enjoy the touch before burying her face in her chest and kissed under her binding. 

As Lexa left soft pecks over her Clarke traced her jaw and moved to cup her cheek, spreading her hand over it and smiled and watched her. Lexa watched her too and gave her a small smile before burying her face in Clarke’s neck and Clarke scratched her back softly, and like that they lay until they fell asleep. 

Next morning Clarke woke up, moving her face from where she had buried it in Lexa’s hair. When she noticed Clarke was awake Lexa purred before moving up, supporting herself on her elbow. “Good morning.” She said and Clarke smiled. “Good morning.” Her stomach growled, after all she didn’t have dinner. Lexa chuckled, Clarke grinning from the sound as Lexa seated. “I’ll order breakfast.” She rose from the bed in her nightgown and Clarke watched her go up to the door and talk to the guard before returning to her and Clarke seated by the edge of the bed, moving her legs off the bed and she pulled Lexa into her lap. 

Lexa smiled, examining her face. Lexa moved her hand to her chin and made her look up at her before she stroke her cheek before rising, going up to the closet. She slipped out of her nightgown, Clarke watching her as she dressed and Clarke moved back, lying down. If they could only stay a little longer. There was a knock and the food was brought in. Clarke dressed quickly before they seated to eat in silence, it felt like they both wanted to say things that didn’t make it out of their lips.

They got ready and when they were ready they left their chambers and headed down, Pieus there to wish them farewell. Lexa approached him and they shared a few words. “Preparations for the ascension day starts soon, I want her in polis in time for the celebration. I will leave guards here to make sure you’re not planning anything.” Pieus nodded, seemingly slightly irritated but bowed. They parted and Clarke and Lexa went to the stables. 

They got on their horses and started riding. They didn’t see anyone else on the roads but Clarke knew they had guards both a while in front and behind them. 

They rode in silence for a while, the snow disappearing from the road when Clarke glanced at her. “Will we stop at an inn like the journey here?” She asked and Lexa turned to her. “I don’t know. Further ahead in that case, if we need rest. There is one at the edge of trikru that we’ll ride past, I think the timing will be right.” She nodded and Clarke turned back to the road. “Okay, good.” She nodded, she wanted one last night with Lexa if they weren't going to see each other for a while after this. 

“Or if we ride a little extra and you can spend the night at our camp, your tent will be down but you can sleep in mine.” Lexa nodded. “Maybe, we’ll see what’s best. But are you sure you won't mind your people knowing about... us? They might dislike it and think that your trust in me is because of our relationship.” Clarke smiled. “Relationship?” She asked and saw the hint of a blush on Lexa’s face. “But yeah, I don’t know.”

“It’s hard, I know. I don’t want to hurt your position, you need your people to trust you to lead them right.” Clarke nodded and glanced at her before looking at the road. “Was it hard for you? When you were with…” She bit her lip, regretting she had asked about Costia. “It was. Balancing love and leadership isn’t easy. And it isn’t easy for the other person when they realize that no matter how much you want it to be different, you must always prioritize leadership.” She glanced at her. 

Clarke met her gaze and smiled. Lexa didn’t have to say it, Clarke knew what she was thinking. That Clarke being a leader meant she understood, and she did. Even though she still didn’t quite see herself as a leader. They rode on, the sun moving above them and soon started to drop. “Are we heading to the inn?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded. “Yes. We’ll be there soon.” The sun had disappeared fully by the time they got there. They got rooms for them and the guards and fed the horses before seating to eat, the inn pretty full so they didn’t get their own table, instead squeezed in on a long table, some men drinking ale and spoke loudly. “If you want we can go up to the room and eat. You’re not supposed to herebut they’ll make an exception for me.” Lexa said but Clarke shook her head. “No it’s okay.” She smiled. 

She looked around as they ate, it was too loud for them to keep a conversation. Clarke saw a girl running around, fetching empty plates and giving refills on ale and taking orders. She focused on her food, soon finished it and sipped her water. She smiled up at Lexa when something drew her attention, one of the men at their table. “Come on sweetie, it’s time for your break. Come sit in my lap.” He smirked, having his hand around the server girls arm. The girl swallowed nervously. “No I-I have to work…” She said. She looked younger then Clarke and was obviously not good at standing up for herself. “No no these men can wait, I’m a customer and I want some company.” He pulled her into his lap and held her there and sniffed her hair. 

Clarke grinded her teeth together and rose. “I think the girl said she had to work, so let her go.” She said and the man looked up surprised. “Oh are you jealous sweetie? There’s room in my lap for two.” The waitress looked up at her with big eyes, it was clear she didn’t like confrontation. “In your dreams. Let her go.” She said and he chuckled. “Or what?” He asked. Clarke moved her hand towards her belt were she had her gun when Lexa rose and took off the cloth hoodie she had been wearing. “Or you’ll have to deal with me.” She said and walked up to stand next to Clarke. The man chuckled. “I’m trembling in my boots. And who are you?” He asked and Lexa raised her head. “I’m your commander.” She said. The man’s eyes widened as he looked her over.

Not all people had seen Lexa in person or know how she looked like and it was clear he was considering if this was a lie but after some hesitation he let the girl go. “Alright, hey no harm meant.” He said and Lexa nodded and seated again. The girl came up to them. “Thank you.” She glanced from Clarke to Lexa. “It’s a h-honor to meet you.” She said shyly and Lexa glanced at her. “Of course.” She said and the girl scurried back to work and Clarke smiled at Lexa.

“Thank you for helping me stand up for that girl.” Clarke said and Lexa glanced at her and nodded. “Yeah Klark I’ll always help you.” She said and watched her. “But I hope you know that what you did would have been dangerous if you were alone.” Clarke raised a brow. “Don’t worry I can take care of myself.” She said and seated. “I know, I didn’t mean that you couldn’t just…” Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s lips. “I know what you meant. Now come on, let’s not talk about this. It might be our last night together for awhile right?” She moved her hands to Lexa’s coat and tugged her up, and led her to their room.

She closed the door after them and took off her coat and belt before taking off Lexa’s coat and kissed her neck.

Lexa moaned and took off Clarke's vest. She led Clarke to the edge of the bed and took off Clark's tunic. Clarke tugged her onto the bed and she leaned down and kissed her before kicking off her shoes and climbed further up on the bed. Lexa joined her and Clarke took off Lexa’s shirt before Lexa pushed her down on her back and unbuttoned Clark's jeans and pulled them off.

Clarke relaxed with a smile, Lexa on top of her next second and she was kissing down her collarbone before reaching Clarke’s binding. She found the start of it and Clarke moved up and supported herself on her elbows so Lexa could move it round. Clarke focused on unbuttoning Lexa’s pants and pulled them off her hips and down to her knees when Lexa finished with her binding and pushed her down on her back again and finished taking off her own pants. She watched Clarke before running her hands through her hair and she kissed her jaw and nibbled on Clarke’s earlobe, making Clarke moan and close her eyes. 

Lexa smiled and kissed down it to her neck, kissing the nape of it before kissing down her shoulder and she sucked on Clark's pressure point and nibbled a little on her skin, leaving a mark and Clarke moved her hands into Lexa’s hair, moving them through her curls before tugging them slightly and Lexa started kissing down her body, between her chest and down the pout of her stomach, then moving down to kiss her thighs, kissing closer and closer to between her legs and when her cheek touched her underwear she felt that they were soaked.

Clarke opened her eyes when she moved suddenly, taking Lexa’s shoulders and pushed down her on her back, and quickly moved over her and straddled her with a smirk. “Mm, aren’t you full of surprises.” Lexa said and bucked up against her, Clarke making a surprised noise of pleasure. “Mhm.” She grinned and moved down, lying on top of Lexa and kissed her. “Do you know what I hate about these bindings? They take way too long to unbind.” She grabbed the dagger from the nightstand, cutting Lexa’s open cautiously and Lexa raised a brow. 

“If you’re going to do that every time I’ll have to stock up.” She smirked. “Oh shut up, and lay still.” Clarke ordered and kissed her chin before moving her hands down Lexa’s smooth skin. “Do you remember how you teased me yesterday? It was very mean.” She pouted and Lexa smiled. “Mm I know you liked it.” Clarke smiled. “Mhm. I did, but still, you kept me in such suspense… I thought I was going to explode. Do you want to be teased, Leksa?” She leaned down and whispered in her ear and Lexa shivered. “No, I don’t. I want you now.” She said in a commanding tone but Clarke smirked. 

“I guess we’ll see about that hm?” She said and kissed Lexa’s chin and moved her hands through her hair and up to her head and massaged it softly as she kissed down Lexa’s body, trying to kiss every inch. She moved her hands down her hips as she kissed Lexa’s belly button, making sure every kiss was light like a feather. She moved down the bed and kissed up her legs, the closer she got to her thighs the less Lexa seemed to be able to be still, she shivered and moved under her lips. She seated, trying to take control over the situation but Clarke pulled her back down. “Mm no, you will be still.” She said and Lexa swallowed audibly. 

“Or what?” She asked and Clarke looked down at her. “Or I’ll stop.” She said before moving back between Lexa’s legs, kissing up her inner thighs now and she moved her tongue over the thin fabric of Lexa’s underwear and traced it up, Lexa’s knees curling up as if to protect herself and Clarke pressed them down. She felt juices slipping out and clinging to the other side of the fabric and Clarke looked up at Lexa who was whimpering and whining. 

“Mm do you like his?” She asked before pressing her tongue down between her legs just were she knew the opening to Lexa’s core was and Lexa moaned loudly. Clarke grinned before tugging in the fabric between two fingers, feeling how moist it was and she started pulling the underwear down. They slipped off her down her thighs and Clarke took the sight of Lexa in with a small moan. She pushed the underwear all the way down before curling Lexa’s knees up and buried her face between her legs. 

Lexa let out several loud moans as Clarke lapped at her juices happily before moving the tip of her tongue into her, Lexa’s fist hitting the sheets and she bucked up towards Clarke who moved and watched Lexa before diving in properly. She traced her thighs with her fingers before gripping them and separated them more to give Clarke all the access she wanted.

When she felt Lexa was close from the slight shaking off her body she detached her mouth from her. She smirked when Lexa called out a firm no and moved back, Lexa coming from the touch and Clarke slowed down but continued for her to ride it out and lapped her juices up.

When she stopped, she slowly kissed down her thighs before seating and Lexa opened her eyes to look at her, her body still shivering slightly when her legs clamped against Clark's hip and she grabbed Clark's neck and seated and pulled her in for a kiss, her juices staining her lips but they deepened the kiss and Lexa moved a hand to the back of her neck. 

Clarke moved her hands to her hips when Lexa pulled her down on her back and Clarke moved her arms around her so she wouldn’t break the kiss. Lexa nibbled on her bottom lip as she moved a hand into Clarke’s underwear and Clarke let out a surprised moan into the kiss as Lexa moved her long fingers into her, Clarke pressing her closer and moved her tongue into Lexa’s mouth a bit roughly, Lexa meeting it and they began massaging each other’s tongues as Lexa’s fingers moved deeper, curling inside her and Clarke bucked towards her.

Lexa slowed her fingers down when she moved them to Clark's fuzzy spot, moving two fingers to the side of it and gave it the softest of touches, Clarke grinding into Lexa’s hand.

Her other hand moved down too, moving her fingers around Clark's clit that was desperate for some attention and Clarke moaned, forced to break the kiss and Lexa was fast to move down her neck and kiss it. Clarke took a deep breath, slightly overwhelmed as Lexa sped up and she came, leaning down against the pillows and breathed heavily. Lexa smiled and kissed down her neck and onto her chest, moving her hands up to Clarke’s boobs, moving her mouth to one of her nipples and nibbled at it. She traced the skin around it with her tongue and Clarke moaned and pressed against her, moving a hand down Lexa’s lower back and Lexa moved her leg between Clarke’s, moving her knee up against her and moved it softly for Clarke’s pleasure as she continued on her chest and Clarke came again.

Lexa kept moving her leg for a few moments to help Clarke wind down while still enjoy her orgasm to its fullest before moving off her and lied down next to her, both of them closing their eyes and breathing hard. Clarke moved to her side and watched Lexa. “You’re so incredible.” She kissed her jaw and cheek. “So amazing…” She said before moving closer to Lexa, wrapping an arm around her and Lexa turned to her too and buried her face in her neck and they both drifted off. 

Clarke woke up when she felt Lexa’s soft fingers on her hip, tracing it and she opened her eyes and smiled. “Mm hi.” She kissed Lexa’s shoulder. “Good morning.” Lexa looked down at her and smiled back at her. “Hi. Al though it’s not technically morning yet, but the sun will start to rise any moment now.” Clarke nodded and studied her face, her features. She wondered how long it’d take until she’d see her again after they parted today. Lexa seemed to pick up on the mood and bit her lip. 

“When the rest of your people is down you will be able to move freely without the weight of your people’s survival on your shoulders.” She said and Clarke nodded and traced her top lip. “I hope you’ll be careful Klark when you’re back at camp.” Lexa said and Clarke raised a brow. “I thought we had decided I can take care of myself.” She said and Lexa nodded. “You don’t have to tell me. We met because you saved me, remember?” Lexa said, and when Clarke looked down she examined her face.

Clarke stretched for her bag on the floor. “What are you doing?” Lexa asked. “I have a gift for you.” She said and Lexa nodded. “Of course.” Clarke reached into the bag and pulled out a creation of threads and beats. “I found it in one of the shops, the owner didn’t even know what it is but I’ve read about these.” 

Lexa took the circle into her hands and traced down to the feathers. “So what is it?” She asked. “It’s called a dreamcatcher, it’s meant to keep nightmares away. I know you get them alot.” Lexa looked from the dreamcatcher to Clarke and gave her a kiss. “Thank you, it’s beautiful. I will hang it over my bed.” Clarke smiled and nodded. “I’m not sure if it actually works but maybe it will a little, and you’ll have something to remember me by.” She said and bit her nails and Lexa smiled. “I don’t need something to remember you by. And we’ll meet again. Soon, hopefully.” 

Clarke nodded and Lexa examined her face. “You have nightmares too, yes?” She asked, and Clarke nodded hesitantly, she still had nightmares about the mountain. “Then every night before I go to sleep I will think of you, and hopefully the dreamcatcher will work for both of us.” 

Clarke looked up at her and grinned, pulling her in for a kiss. “You’re so sweet.” She said and hugged her. “Thank you for the gift Klark, it’s lovely.” Lexa said before kissing her and Clarke kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her neck before they parted. 

Sunlight moved in through the window and hit Lexa’s skin and Clarke traced the line of it on her arm. “It’s morning.” She said and bit her lip. Lexa opened her mouth to say something but Clarke interrupted her. “We should go eat breakfast, you have a long ride in front of you.” 

Lexa nodded and they both rose from the bed. Clarke dressed in yesterday pants but another shirt and got everything ready, glancing at Lexa who was doing the same. There was a knock on the door, Gustus outside with breakfast ready for them. “Oh, thanks.” Clarke nodded and he closed the door and remained outside and Clarke seated, putting the plates down and started to eat. She watched as Lexa delicately put the dreamcatcher in her bag before joining Clarke. 

Lexa played with her feet and Clarke played back half heartedly as she ate, quickly and their plates were soon empty. “Time to go.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded and rose, grabbing her bag and headed down. Gustus followed them out of the building and they got on their horses and started riding again. 

The ride was quiet, neither Clarke or Lexa felt like talking, both in a bad mood about their soon to be parting. After a while Clark's ass started hurting and she held back a sigh. “Ryder? Ride to TonDC and see so all is well there, so I don’t have to stop by on my way home.” Lexa ordered and Ryder nodded and put his horse into gallop and he rode ahead, soon disappearing from their sight. 

Soon Clarke recognized the environment and she saw the dropshift further ahead and glanced at Lexa. They rode up to the camp before both stepping off the horses and Lexa walked up to Clarke. “I’ll come with you, make sure everything is alright before I leave?” She suggested and Clarke nodded all though the camp seemed alright from here, people walking around nothing seeming to have happened. “Clarke!” She heard and saw Raven approach them with a grin. “Hey, you’re here! I was beginning to think you’d left us for good.” She pulled Clarke in for a hug and Clarke smiled. 

“No don’t worry. Has anything happened while I’m gone? Anything I need to get to work on?” She asked and Raven shook her head. “Nope, it’s been all calm. Commander heart eyes guards have been nice and nothing has happened, really. Don’t worry Clarke you haven’t been needed.” Clarke scratched her neck. “Right..” Lexa had cleared her throat when Raven said commander heart eyes and was looking at her with a raised brow. “Oh come on Lex we both know you like the nickname.” Raven smirked and Lexa raised her head. “No.” She said and Raven rolled her eyes. They heard the sound of another horse, Ryder coming up to them in a hurry. 

“Heda!” He approached her. “What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, Ryder breathing hard from fast riding. “There’s trouble at tonDC. News had spread about your reward to people killing mutants and a group had attacked the Pauna who went wild and attacked the village.” Clarke's eyes widened. “Is everyone okay?” She asked and Ryder glanced at her. “There are several badly wounded, and Nyko, the towns healer is gone at a mission.” 

Lexa started asking Ryder questions about the attack and Raven squeezed Clark's arm and pulled her aside. “Hey look, as little as I like you putting yourself in danger, you’re needed in tonDC. You have medical skills.” Clarke looked at her, hesitating. “But… I have to stay here, I can’t leave everyone again.” She said. “I’ve missed you but right now there’s no immediate danger here, we’ll make do without you. You’re needed there more and hey, you get to spend more time with commander heart eyes.” She teased and Clarke smiled and hugged her before turning to Lexa and Ryder. 

“I can help. I’m not a real healer but…” Ryder interrupted her and nodded. “Any help would be appreciated. We should go now, the pauna might attack again.” He got up on his horse again and Lexa glanced at Clarke. “Are you sure about this? What about your people here?” She asked. “I’m not really needed here.” She said and Lexa hesitated. “I’m sure they always need you, but thank you.” She nodded for Clarke to go on the horse before glancing at Raven. 

“You better continue taking good care of her or I’m coming for you.” Raven said before heading away and Clarke spotted a small smile on Lexa’s face before she got on her horse and they rode towards tonDC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heda = commander  
> pauna = giant mutaded gorilla


	17. Pauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive to tonDC.
> 
> You're allowed a short glimpse through Abby's eyes.
> 
> (To clarify, the 100 came down to earth a little earlier then they did in the show so the ark had more time on them. Basically the ark right now is going through what happened in the show, just slightly different. So when you read Abby's part you'll understand where they are in comparison to the show :)

*Pieus POV*

Pieus walked downstairs and into the throne room of the azgeda castle were Ontari were waiting. “I thought you were going to convince her to let me stay. You said you could get to her through the skai girl.” Ontari said, her face making no secret of her irritation. “I tried. I wasn’t allowed the time I needed. But we have until the ascension.” 

Ontari nodded and seated on her throne. “And you can guarantee Ontari’s safety? Nia tried to take down Lexa and failed.” Ontari’s guard said and Pieus nodded. “Nia was foolish, when she heard Lexa was coming from her she should have planned better, her pride got the best of her.” Ontari showed her teeth in anger. “Nia had no way of knowing that Lexa would even make it out of that mountain, the skai people came out of nowhere. But now we know, and we will make her proud. Do not speak her name in vain.” She glared at Pieus who nodded. 

“Never the less, we have until the ascension day. We need to plan this perfectly.” Pieus said as he paced the room. “We should count on that blonde bitch being by her side.” Ontari spat and Pieus nodded. “They have no idea the attack against them has barely just begun.” 

*Lexa’s POV*

Lexa watched Clarke in awe. The moment they had arrived in tonDC Clarke had flown of her horse and got to work, helping the wounded and calling orders for supplies and other things, and Lexa’s warrior had obeyed. At the moment Clarke was kneeling by a female maid who had gotten in the pauna’s way, it’s claws having drilled into her hips and up her back.

“Heda.” Lexa snapped back to reality and looked at Ryder. “The warriors are ready, a group of twelve armored up. Shouldn’t we send more, just in case?” Lexa looked around. “There’s not too many warriors here Ryder. Many are weak or away on missions, and we can’t leave the town unprotected. Twelve plus you and me will be more than enough.” 

There was a knock on her shoulder, Gustus looking at her somberly. “You shouldn’t go commander, they’ll make do without you. Your life is too important for this mission.” Lexa raised her head. “You’ve seen me fight Gustus, do you really think the pauna will be the end of me?” Gustus sighed. “And you’re staying here.” Lexa said and Gustus looked at her defiantly. “Keep Clarke safe. That’s an order.” She said before heading into the forest with the others. 

“Okay here’s the plan. Two shooters will be in the tree’s. We will lure the pauna out into an open space in the forest, then we have five spears, for far reach and five swords attacking. We can’t let it out of our sight.” 

*Clarke POV*

“There we go. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” She smiled at the maiden as she finished up and lay her down to rest. “Get some sleep.” She said and rose, looking around. She saw Gustus alone and frowned, walking up to him. “Where is Lexa?” She asked and he glanced at her. “She went to kill the pauna. Your orders is to stay here girl.” Clarke sighed and looked towards the forest. “She’s the most amazing fighter I’ve ever seen. She’ll be fine.” Clarke said to calm herself down. “Yes, and it’s your work to make sure the wounded will be too, so get to work.” Clarke glanced at him before going to a wounded warrior, blood and shredded fabric covering his leg and she looked it over. 

She kept on working, soon having done what she could for the wounded, running around getting them water and food for the ones who could eat. He fed a weak stable boy and poured some water on his hot forehead, wiping away his curls gently. 

“Hm.” Clarke looked up to see Anya watching her. “What?” She asked and put down his plate, he hadn’t been able to eat any. She walked up to Anya as she looked around. “What are you?” Anya asked and Clarke raised a brow. “The people I know are warriors. Or maidens. Or…” Clarke interrupted her.

“What’s your point Anya? I have work to do.” She said and looked the fierce warrior in the eyes. “But you’re the only one I’ve met who’s more. When I first met you I saw a leader. Then a warrior. Now a healer, and a maid. Warriors doesn’t have the patience to care for people the way you do.” 

“I’m just trying to save people as good as I can.” Clarke sighed tiredly and left Anya who looked confunded. She headed to Gustus, it had been a bit to long since the others had left to defeat the pauna and she was getting worried. Just as she reached him, there was a giant roar and the giant gorilla jumped out from the trees. Clarke’s eyes widened and Gustus took out his sword. Clarke spotted Lexa and her team, minus two people, making their way out of the forest and to them. 

“Transport the wounded into the tents, now!” Clarke called out, and people came to carry them into the closest tents as others gripped their swords and created a wall to block them. As Clarke got help and lifted the maiden from before inside she gripped Clarke’s shirt. 

“My boy!” She pleaded and Clarke looked around, stepping out when she saw a boy, not more than six or seven go across the open field were warriors were trying to hold the pauna back, but the creature grabbed two of them and flung them across the field. He leaped over the rest of them and headed towards the boy. Clarke started running to him, reaching him in the last second.

It was too late to escape so she leaped and moved the boy down on the ground, covering him with her own body. The pauna growled , it’s teeth right by them before it whined and moved up and Clarke saw a spear having hit it’s side and looked at the person who had tossed it to see Lexa looking at her worriedly. The pauna growled again, the spear still in it but he growled at Lexa who got her long sword out. Clarke rose just as the pauna started running, in the last second grabbing the long handle of the spear and pressed it deeper into the pauna’s leg as it leaped and it tumbled and fell before Lexa who killed it. 

Clarke watched, seeing Lexa was unharmed and she helped the little boy up. “Are you okay?” She asked and bent down and he nodded. “Let’s take you to your mom.” She smiled and straightened up, looking back at Lexa when she took a step back, Lexa having stormed up to her, her eyes flashing with anger and Clarke frowned. 

“Chit were yu thinking? Yu na don wan op! Jok! Ha na yu ste den stupid, taim yu ever dula op dei de nodotaim ai na…” 

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Hey slow down, stop.” She cupped Lexa’s face. “I’m alright, aren't I?” Lexa silenced, her breath heavy as she examined her face. “I’m okay. And we both know you would have done the same thing.” Lexa glanced at the boy who was tugging in Clarke’s sleeve. “You should take him to his mother.” Lexa muttered before walking into her own tent. 

Clarke sighed and took the boys hand, leading him to his injured mother who hugged him tightly. “Thank you!” The woman said and looked up at Clarke who nodded. “Of course. You two should get some rest.” She walked out, glancing at the warriors. Gustus had gotten the two bodies from the body and a group were building and preparing for a fire funeral for the deceased one, in total it was 9 from yesterday's attack as well. 

Clarke patched up the new warriors who were wounded before heading into Lexa’s tent. She found her sitting by her table, her hands folded on top of it and she appeared to be doing nothing. Clarke walked up to her and Lexa opened her eyes and looked up at her. “What are you doing?” Clarke asked as Lexa leaned back. 

“Nothing.” She watched Clarke. “You could have died.” She said, her gaze moving to her wine and poured two cups up. “So could you have.” Clarke pointed out. “It’s different.” Lexa said stubbornly. “Different how?” Clarke asked and Lexa looked up at her and examined her face. “Because…”

“Because what?” She asked and Lexa looked at her frustrated. “Because your people are dependent on you. You need to keep alive.” Clarke sighed. “We’ve had this discussion once before, and we agreed to disagree about the value of my life versus others.” Lexa’s raised her head. “It’s different now, more important.” 

She said and Clarke frowned. “Why?” She asked as Lexa pulled her into her lap. “Because now you’re someone I can’t bare to lose.” Lexa said, the seriousness in her tone keeping Clarke from continuing the discussion. “I feel the same, but you charged into that forest today.” Lexa nodded. “I know. Maybe that was a mistake. As leaders we need to learn what sacrifices not to make.” She traced Clarke’s jaw as she spoke and Clarke looked down.

“Maybe I don’t want to be a leader.” She mumbled. She wasn’t aware she had said it out loud. “And that’s why you need to be. You were born for this Klark. People who want to be leaders often wants it for all the wrong reasons, which is why people like you and I have to step up and accept our faith.” 

Clarke nodded. “So tell me about the rest of these mutants?” She asked to change the subject and Lexa hesitated. “Well they’re incredibly rare Klark, the only ones we know about was the Pauna and the octopus in flourkru. tIt’s sunken several boats and ones tried to damage their main… I guess you could call it a city, elevated over the water.” Clarke nodded. “So we’ve taken down two out of three?” Lexa nodded. “And the octopus is killing and hurting people.” Lexa looked at her suspiciously. “What are you getting at Klark?” She asked. 

“I talked to Raven. They don’t need me back at skaikru, not right now. And Raven gave me a secret parting gift so we can keep contact, so I can know if they do.” Lexa frowned. “What did she give you?” She asked. “It’s a communication device, called a walkie talkie. Monty hasn’t succeeded on the radio but they looted mount weather and found some, Raven gave me one before we left yesterday.” 

Lexa nodded and hesitated. “So, if you have some time before you need to return to polis, maybe we could go to floukru. I want to travel more, and this might be the only chance I have for a while, and we could help people there. And people would see you as a hero or wanskripa ripa… that doesn't sound too good though.” She chuckled and Lexa smiled and cupped her face. “I’d love to… but me going to floukru isn’t a good idea.” She said and Clarke frowned. “Why?” She asked and Lexa hesitated. “Their leader and I have a history, we might not be welcomed.”

 

*Abby POV*

Abby walked into the council meeting and looked at Kane, Jaha and the others. “Look we haven’t heard anything from the hundred…” Kane said, his face and tone apologetic. “That’s not true. Jaha I have showed you the message they sent. A clear ‘OK’, in their hopital data. Our kids are smart, they did that to let us know the earth was safe. If you do this we sent them down for nothing.” Jaha sighed. “I don’t want to agree to this, but the teenager you illegally sent down there hasn’t responded either.” Abby sighed. 

“You should be glad he let you stay on the council.” Kane said to her and she looked at him defiantly. “If we don’t do anything, we don’t do this, just cut back on what we can, go into emergency mode, no more space walks. How long do we have then?” Abby asked and Jaha sighed. “Six weeks.” Sinclair said and Abby nodded. “But the consequences-” Kane started but Abby cut him off. “I don’t want to hear about the consequences.” She said and turned back to Sinclair. “And if we go through with the murder of over 300 people?” She asked and Sinclair hesitated. “Over a year, if we act now.” 

Abby turned to Jaha. “You don’t need to have faith in me Jaha. You just need to have faith in your son, who’s down there at earth. What would he have wanted you to do?” 

Thirty minutes later Abby came out of the meeting, Kane grabbing her arm. “What do you want Kane? The vote is over. You lost.” She said. “Yes. And if we all die because you wanted to spare the lives of 300, it’s all on you. But congratulations, I was voted down.”

He walked off and Abby sighed before returning to the hospital wing, Jackson working on a patient and Abby glanced at them before approaching the hundred wall, their bio put out.

She looked at Clarke’s bio that was grey and looked at the pattern of grey clearly spelling okay. “I’m not wrong.” She said with a sigh. They had decided it was time to head to earth now. If the air was toxic they’d put on their suits and helmet and try to get to mount weather, and pray that most of them would make it.

But there was a lot of planning and problems ahead of them, and they only had six weeks or less to figure it all out. “I’ll see you soon Clarke.” Abby whispered to the grey picture of her daughter.

 

*Lexa POV*

 

Lexa watched Klark. She was still sitting in her lap, convincing her to go to floukru. Her arguments were valid, that was true. Klark was so smart, and brave. And beautiful. She was a little bit too beautiful, Lexa often found herself distracted when they were together. Her eyes traveled her lips, the small smile on it creating flutter in Lexa’s stomach. 

Her neck, a big pink mark badly hidden under her shirt and Lexa smirked proudly. Her eyes traveled down the cleavage of Clark's simple blue top, the cleavage low enough to spark her imagination. 

Clarke’s boobs looked great in that top. Really, really great. Just as she was planning her move of seduction Clarke raised a brow. When Clarke raised her brow it was either as a form of mockery or it meant she was in trouble. “-are you even listening to me?” She heard when she started to wake up from her own world and she looked up at Clarke's face again. She had such beautiful eyes. They were so blue, and expressive. Clarke was a complicated woman but Lexa could always read her emotions right from her eyes. 

“Lexa!?” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest irritated. “Hm?” Lexa blinked and focused on her. 

“I’m listening Klark. You were telling my why we should…” Clarke raised her brows, waiting for a continuation. “Go to floukru.” She said when Lexa didn’t have one and Lexa nodded. “Exactly.” She smiled and cupped Clarke’s face. “It’s late Klark, let’s speak of this tomorrow.”

She kissed her cheek and carried her up and down on the chair close by, going to change into her nightgown. When she turned around she saw Klark’s eyes glued on her and she couldn’t help the small smirk on her lips. 

Clarke blushed and turned away, changing too and now it was Lexa’s time to stare but looked away before Clarke caught her so she wouldn't get teased.

She got in bed and Clarke joined her and scooted closer, Lexa wrapping an arm around her. Clarke smiled before closing her eyes, using Lexa’s arm as a pillow and only a moment after she was asleep, making cute sleep noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigeda translator:
> 
> Chit were yu thinking? Jok!Yu na don wan op! Ha na yu ste den stupid, taim yu ever dula op dei de nodotaim ai na…  
> =   
> What were you thinking? Fuck you could have died! How could you be so stupid, you're never doing that again... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	18. turning tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle down in ton DC but as always trouble is stirring, causing in Clarke not getting her way, and they decide they can't go to floukru. 
> 
> Sorry I've been away, been dealing with personal stuff and had zero inspiration.

“So tell me.” Clarke frowned, hearing voices in the tent. Couldn’t Lexa keep her conversations outside the tent when she was asleep? Clarke held back a grunt and stayed quiet, too comfortable to move. After all her cover was completely covering her and was wrapped around her, like a warm cocoon. 

 

“Rumours is she’s thinking of traveling to floukru.” She heard a man say, she didn’t recognize the voice. There was a shuffle of papers and Clarke frowned. Was Lexa not in the room? Were someone looking through her things? “Is she bringing the girl? I hear they’re sharing more than peace now a days.” Another voice said and Clarke tensed. “Mm yeah the commander sure knows how to get the good ones huh? Saw her yesterday, she’s one hell of a-” The man was interrupted. 

“I don’t give a fuck if you like the way she looks. Our leader put a price on the skaigirls head, and a pretty high one too because she wants her out of the way. That’s all that matters to me.” 

Clarke swallowed. Their leader? Who would want her dead? Nia wasn’t around anymore.

Clarke heard footsteps and papers ruffling, shelves and boxes opening. She knew her dagger was on the nightstand by the bed. She took a deep breath, she’d have to be quick. She pushed the cover off and reached for her dagger just as a sword blocked her from getting it, the point of the sword dangerously close to her neck.

“Well look what we have here, the commanders little skai bitch.” Clarke looked up at the man holding the sword, the other man standing further away. 

“Call me that again and you’ll soon have blood pouring from your nose.” Clarke glared up at him and he chuckled. “What a nasty mouth on such a pretty face.” He smirked and Clarke looked up at him, she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs out of it. She hesitated before kneeing him in the nuts, and he let out a loud groan. When he lost focus she charged at his hand holding the sword. 

He struggled not to let it go so she forced her heel down on his foot and managed to get it out of his grip. It fell to the ground and she turned around and punched his nose with all her strength and pushed him down on his knees, blood pouring from his nose and she got behind him and got her dagger, moving the blade to his neck. “Drop your weapons or I’ll slit his throat.” She said to the other man. “You wouldn’t do it.” He said, seemingly confident. 

“Maybe you should do some research on your targets. Trust me, I would.” She said, glancing at the opening. Wasn’t there a guard outside? Where was Gustus? “Fine. So kill him, I don’t care. Then I’ll kill you and collect my award.” He said, the man in front of her sniveling. “Come on man don’t let her…” He was cut off when Clarke flung her dagger at the other man, hitting his chest and he fell down. 

The man on his knees, in front of her leaped for his sword now that Clarke didn’t have an advantage and Clarke jumped up on his back, forcing him down on the floor. He managed to push her off and once again reached for his sword from the ground, coming towards her. Clarke looked around frantically for a solution when she saw the wine cainteen from last night. She reached for it, her fingers just barely grazing it in time and she grabbed it just as he came up to her and she forced the metal down on his head as hard as she could and he passed out.

Wine poured over his head to the ground and Clarke rose on shaky legs before hurrying out, no guards outside. “Lexa? Gustus?” She called and looked around, seeing them both come out of the official meeting tent and Clarke walked up to them, Lexa spotting her. “Klark? What’s wrong?” She frowned, seeing her in her sleeping attire, obviously agitated. 

“I woke up to two men rooting through the tent.” She said and Lexa frowned. “Are you okay?” She asked, rubbing Clarke’s arms. “What happened?” Clarke leaned against her slightly, drawing comfort from her. “I’m okay, I managed to get the upper hand… one of them is knocked out the other… dead I think. But why wasn’t there a guard outside the tent?” She asked and Lexa glanced at Gustus who frowned. “I had a man on duty when my shift ended to keep you safe. Maybe something happened to him.” They arrived outside the tent, no sign of blood or a struggle outside the tent. 

“Or he was paid off to leave.” Lexa said and walked into the tent, looking the scene over before walking up and grabbed the knocked out man by his sleeve and looked him over. “Set him up for interrogation Gustus.” She said in a commanding tone and Gustus nodded and grabbed him and hauled him to a chair and tied him to it as Clarke looked at the other man, her dagger in the middle of his chest, blood having gushed out but the flow had now stopped. Lexa pulled the dagger out and wiped it on a cloth before handing it back to Clarke.

“He will probably be out for a while.” Gustus said when Lexa walked up to him. “How did you manage this if you were asleep when they came in?” Gustus turned to Clarke suspiciously. “Anya trained me well I guess, and they didn’t realize I was in the tent until I reached for my dagger.” 

“Of course.” Gustus turned to their captive, Lexa grabbing a water canteen and poured it over his head and slapped him hard. 

The man started to wake up, groaning and making huttering noises. When he finally opened his eyes he looked at Clarke and Lexa. “What’s going on? Let me go!” He struggled the ropes and Lexa grabbed her own dagger. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I have some questions that you’re going to answer.” The man looked up at her and swallowed. 

“It’s not going to happen, you might as well kill me.” He said and Lexa nodded. “I’m planning on it. How slowly I do it, on the other hand, is entirely up to you.” He looked from her to Gustus, then his gaze traveled around the room.

A lit candle stood on the table and he kicked one of the legs to the table which knocked over, a small flame starting and Lexa sighed. “Not much for an escape plan.” She looked back at their captive and saw him with one hand freed from the ropes, holding a small bottle of clear liquid, spilling it down his throat.

“No!” She grabbed his head and tried to get him to spit it out but he swallowed. “Poison.” Lexa said as Gustus stopped the small fire and Clarke bent by the man and checked his pulse. “A really fast working one.” She said as she could hear his heartbeat slow down and stop just within seconds.

Lexa turned to Gustus. “You are entrusted with my safety and yet you cannot even tie a rope properly?” She yelled. “He must have carried the poison with him in his pocket, like a safety measure.” Clarke said and Lexa carried her up and seated her on the edge of the bed. “You need to tell me everything you remember. What were they saying?” 

Clarke frowned, trying to remember every detail. “They said… they had heard you were thinking of traveling to floukru, and they knew we were together. They said their leader, a she, had put a price on my head. A lot of money for my life.” She swallowed and looked up at Lexa who frowned and glanced at Gustus. “You didn’t hear a name?” Lexa asked and Clarke shook her head. 

“Check their clothes for signs from their klans?” She suggested and Gustus started inspecting them. “Nothing, they were smart enough to wear neutral clothes, no sign of status or klan or anything.” 

“Did they say why this woman would want you dead?” Clarke shook her head. “Just that she wanted me out of the way… the way of what? you? and… they were looking through your stuff.” 

Lexa nodded and ran a hand through her hair. “Ontari?” Gustus suggested. “Wasn’t she mad she wasn’t allowed to stay in azgeda?” Lexa shook her head. “No. I mean yes she was but I don’t think she’d do this… Pieus is her advisor and he seemed peaceful, and they seemed close enough for Ontari to lead by his example. And they wouldn’t be stupid enough to start another war with me.” 

Gustus nodded. “Luna? Maybe it was a warning. Maybe she doesn’t want you to come.” Lexa looked down. “Perhaps. Leave us Gustus. And take the bodies with you.” He nodded and hoisted the bodies up and left after a last glance at Clarke and Lexa, who had seated next to Clarke on the bed. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and squeezed it hard.“Who’s Luna?” She asked.

“It’s a long story. You should get some rest.” Lexa kissed her head but Clarke glared up at her. “Come on Lexa. You told me there was someone you didn't want to meet in floukru… was that her? Do you think that's the one who sent these men? Lexa studied Clarke as she thought. “I don't see why Luna would seek to have you killed or go through my things, all she wants is to live in peace. But very well, I suppose I may as well tell you. Luna is… was… like my sister.” 

Clarke raised a brow. “Wait what?” She frowned. “Well,you know about our ways clarke, about the conclave. In my conclave there were nine fighters, including me. But one of the fighters ran away. It’s never been done before, but she escaped the conclave. She now lives in floukru, she’s their clanleader.”

Clarke frowned. “She escaped the fight? That’s it? Why wouldn’t you want to meet her then, if you were so close once…” She looked at Lexa, unreadable as always. “She broke our traditions Klark. Our most sacred ways, the conclave.” Clarke leaned against her shoulder and studied Lexa’s face. “Maybe it was for the best. I was chosen by the flame to be commander, and her running saved me from having to…” Lexa met Clarke’s gaze. 

“But she broke our rules, and as commander I had to show a good example, show the world my duty matters most. I never visited her, though I had scouts, following her and making sure she was safe. But I called them back a long time ago, Luna can take care of herself.”

“Do you miss her?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head but hid her eyes from Clarke. “She made her choice. She left honor behind when she ran from the conclave, I don’t even know who she is anymore.”

Clarke stroke her arm and kissed her chin. “Were you very close when you were younger?” Lexa nodded and looked down at Clarke, the faintest of smile tugging in the corner of her mouth. “I never really connected with any of my other siblings, so to speak. The other nightbloods. But Luna and I was as thick as thieves. We were closest to each other in age and would always practise together and then run around in the market. Nightbloods are greatly honored and a lot of people would offer us free treats which we took well advantage off. Then we’d spend our free time sitting next to each other, just reading or going swimming. We were pretty competitive but we never argued much, we were pretty much equally good in everything.”

Clarke smiled. “Sounds great, like real siblings. Must have great having someone who knew what you were going through growing up.” Lexa nodded and pulled Clarke into her lap absent minded. 

“But like I said, I don’t know who she is now. Maybe she was the one to send the assassins here Klark. But even if it wasn’t, I shouldn’t be going to floukru. At least not now. I’m sorry Clarke.” Clarke nodded, disappointed but she knew when she had lost a battle. But she knew what this meant, it meant Lexa would go back to polis and Clarke back to the dropshift, and it would probably be some time before they saw each other again. 

The question was hanging in the air and finally Clarke asked it. “When do you leave for polis?” She looked up at Lexa and bit her lip. “At first light. You should travel back then too, you’ve done all you can here and your people need you. But I’m sending a few guards with you to keep you safe, and they’ll stay with you.” Clarke opened her mouth to debate this but decided maybe it was good to have some guards there, some extra protection never hurt, her people would be safer. 

She looked at Lexa before pulling her into a kiss, it was so unfair they once again had to prepare to part. “Let’s make the most of today then.” 

They spent most of the day in bed, for the greater part just cuddling, laying there pressed against each other, their bodies telling unspoken words about their feelings. When both their stomachs growled for food, and the sun was setting, they went out and took some of the last of dinner. They walked to the hill they had gone to before traveling to azgeda to watch another amazing sunset and they exchanged gazes as they ate in silence. 

The dark soon replaced the colors of the sunset and Clarke lay down on her back and looked up at the stars and chuckled. “What?” Lexa asked, watching Clarke slightly confused. “Remember that?” Clarke pointed at one of the constellations, the one Lexa had named ‘the protector’ gleaming in the sky and Clarke thought back to that night, remembering her unsecurity around Lexa and she glanced at the brunette and smiled. 

Lexa joined her on her back and nodded. “I see it. And there’s the one you thought looked like pancakes.” Clarke chuckled. “Well they kind of do.” She turned to her side to watch Lexa, the brunettes gaze turning to her and they both leaned in for a feather soft kiss, their heads leaning against each others. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke so she wouldn’t get cold and they lay there as the darkness started to fade and Clarke sighed. “Time to go?” She asked as the moon disappeared down the horizon and Lexa nodded and got up, holding a hand out for Clarke who took it and hoisted herself up before squeezing Lexa’s hand and let go. They went back to their tent, Clarke making sure they had everything before they walked to the horses. “I guess this time it’s for real, no emergency pulling us together in the last moment.” 

Lexa shook her head and kissed her, cupping her face as the kiss intensified and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waiste, moaning into the kiss and pressed against Lexa. Lexa ran a hand into her hair before Clarke could feel her pull away from the kiss and she let out a small groan, her breathing heavy when they parted. 

Lexa approached her horse and petted it before hooking her foot in the saddle before Clarke swallowed. “Wait.” Lexa turned around, walking up to her again and hugged her tightly, Clarke hugging back and buried her face in her neck. “We’ll see each other again, Klark. Sooner than you think.” Lexa said when they parted and Clarke examined her face. “Promise? She asked and Lexa smiled. 

“I promise.” She said and kissed Clarke’s cheek, unspoken words lingering. 

“Klark I…” Lexa took a deep, shaky breath. 

“I love you!” Clarke said before she could continue and Lexa looked at her surprised. 

“I’m sorry, I just had to get it out, I needed you to know. It’s okay if you don’t…” Lexa interrupted her by pulling her in for a short kiss. 

“I love you too, Klark.” Lexa said in a slight husky voice, and she left pecks all over Clarke’s face.


	19. that's so Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to her people to find out she has been missed, and we get a glimpse into Ravens world.

Clarke stepped off her horse by the dropshift, her thoughts on her and Lexa’s goodbye. She had been afraid it had been too soon to say it but they had spent so much time together, and Clarke knew what she felt what Lexa was real, and she was so relieved Lexa felt it back. 

Ryder led their horses to strap them to a tree as Clarke walked into the little town they had made for themselves. “Clarke!” Jasper grinned and hurried up to her. “You’re here just in time for the campfire.” He grabbed her wrist and led her to the fire they had set, everyone spread around on logs or the grass. 

“Clarke, you’re here.” Raven tugged her down beside her as Monroe and Jasper started peppering her with questions and she chuckled. “How was the trip to adaska?” Harper asked and Clarke smiled. “Azgeda? It was… eventful. But I got to see snow.” She grinned. “Really? I wish it could snow here.” Bellamy said and looked up at the dawning night sky. “Well now when we’re at peace we could all probably come see the snow together sometime.” Clarke smiled. “Is it true what they say, all snowflakes are unique?” Monty asked curiously. 

“Yeah. Al though sometimes the snow fell in these small, cotton like balls too. But it was beautiful. Now come on, tell me what I’ve missed?” She asked, seeing some gazes meet but no one said anything for a moment. 

“Come on now I’m nervous.” Clarke chuckled. “Well, we managed to get contact to the ark.” Wells said and Clarke’s eyes widened. “Really? Are they okay? Can we talk to them…” She asked before seeing Wells serious face. “What’s wrong?” She swallowed. “Well we managed to get a hold of them a few days ago. They said they’re ready to go soon, in a few weeks.” Clarke raised a brow. “That’s their definition of soon? But okay, I’m glad they’re all alright.” She said and Wells nodded. 

“It’s just… we haven’t been able to contact them since then, but we keep trying.” Monty said and Clarke nodded. “Well maybe the line is a bit wavy? The distance is pretty big. Anyway, the fact that you guys managed to contact them at all is amazing.” She smiled and Monty nodded. “Yeah. Now we know they’re safe and they know we’re safe. Oh and your mom said hello… She was a bit upset that you were off without any of us.” He said and Clarke nodded. “Well I’ll be here now so if the radio works again I’ll calm her nerves.” 

She was handed a stick of meat and started eating hungrily along with the others, conversation soon breaking apart into little groups. “So, you and the commander. Am I finally going to hear something juicy?” Raven asked and Clarke smiled. “I told you I’m private about these things. How about you and Anya? Did she stay behind with the other guards?”

Raven smirked. “If I don’t hear the goods you don’t hear the goods.” Clarke raised a brow. “The goods? Okay now I don’t want to hear about it.” She chuckled. “Hear about what?” Wells joined them and Clarke smirked. “Ravens crush on Anya.” She said and Ravens eyes narrowed. “Actually we were talking about Clarke and the commander. They make a nice pair, don’t you think?” 

Wells raised a brow. “Are you and the commander… oh.” He nodded and Clarke frowned. “Is something wrong?” She asked and he shook his head. “I should get some water.” He left them and Clarke and Raven shared a gaze. “I’ll be right back.” Clarke said and followed, grabbing Wells arm. “Look if this is about you having a problems with the grounders then I’m sorry but we stand with them now, you’ll have to get used to that.” 

Wells looked up at her surprised. “What? No. I mean yes I… but that’s not it.” Clarke frowned. “Then what is it?” After some silence Clarke frowned. “You don’t… you don’t have a problem with me liking girls, right?” She asked and Wells bit his lip. “I do.” Before he could continue Clarke took a step back. “Excuse me? Why? Do you have something against gay..” 

Wells eyes widened. “What? No. I didn’t mean… look I don’t have a problem with you being gay…” Clarke interrupted him. “Bi.” She said and Wells nodded. “Well whatever. You’re you, Clarke, and I don’t care who you like… It’s just there was a time were you would talk to me about everything and anything… now I have to hear from Raven that you're bi and have a girlfriend… I feel like I’m being replaced because you found better friends.” 

Clarke’s heart churned with guilt and she pulled Wells into a monster hug. “Of course not Wells. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about… everything. We’ve just been pretty busy keeping alive you know?” Wells nodded and hugged her back, stroking her back. “I promise, I’ll be a better friend from now on.” Clarke said and Wells smiled. 

“Well… good. And speaking off, I have something to tell you.” Clarke raised a brow. “Let me guess, you’re bi to?” She joked and Wells looked at her. “What? No. I… have a girlfriend.” Clarke looked at him surprised and smiled. “Really? That’s great. Who is it, I have to determine if she’s good enough for you.” She teased and Wells smiled and ruffled her hair, like her father used to do and she beamed happily. 

“She’s not here.” Wells said and Clarke frowned before realizing. “She’s on the ark?” Wells nodded. “I met her when you were imprisoned. She’s the daughter of the previous chancellor.” Clarke remembered the old chancellor, she had always seemed a bit off to her. But she didn’t remember much of her daughter, just that she was a little younger than them, and used to wear a blue dress, fancy by the arks standards, and a bow. 

“I’m happy for you. It must be so hard to be seperated like this…” Wells nodded and Clarke frowned. “So why would you leave her to follow me down to earth like you did?” she asked and Wells smiled. “Because you’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.” He swept Clarke into another hug before parting. “But now I want to get to bed. But thank you.” He kissed her head before leaving and Clarke returned to Raven. 

“Everything okay?” She asked and Clarke nodded. “Yeah, it is now.” She smiled before raising a brow. “This doesn’t mean you’re out of the hook, you were telling me about you and Anya.” Raven chuckled. “You owe me a story first Griffin.” She said and glanced at Clarke who looked at her triumphant. “What?” She asked suspiciously. “Well what would you say if I had something to bribe you with?” Raven raised a brow and Clarke went to her horse and returned with the satchel bag. “I grabbed corn kernels before I left… want some popcorn?” She smirked and Raven’s eyes lit up. 

Clarke got enough corn kernels to make a lot of popcorn and put it on a metal tray that she put on the metal bars over the fire, pops starting to coming and people leaned closer excitedly. 

“You won.” Raven smiled but didn't say anything as the corn turned into popcorn, then moved her shirt up like a bowl and put some in it. “Let’s go to your tent, and I’ll give you all the dirty details.” She smirked and Clarke chuckled before walking with, her hand several times digging into Ravens shirt bowl, the popcorn so hot they hurt her tongue when she ate them but it was worth it. They slumped down next to each other in Clarke’s bed, their legs out. 

“Okay. So Anya stayed a while after you left, but then she had to return to tonDC.” Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I met her there. So what happened before she left?” She asked and Raven smirked. 

 

*Raven’s POV* 

The story or what happened between her and Anya. If you don’t want to read from Raven’s point of view or about Ranya you can skip the rest of the chapter. If you stay, remember that Ranya had flirted a little and kissed before this happened :)

Raven looked up from the radio she was trying to work on, sitting alone in the communicative tent with a sigh. She didn’t hear as Anya came in, silent as a shadow until she stood behind Raven, hovering above her and Raven spotted her shadow and jumped before turning around. “For fuck sake, knock!” She said and jumped up, glancing at the tent flap they used as door. “Yeah yeah, I know, nothing to knock on. I’ve been over that with Lexa, you grounders sure is picky about the details. But you make your presence known before walking inside.” She said and crossed her arms over her chest, starting to realize she had just made a fool out of herself in front of Anya when she jumped up like a scared little mouse. 

“Want me to leave?” Anya said in her slightly husky voice and Raven shivered as she looked the hot warrior over. “Please don’t.” She said, losing her cool and Anya smirked. “Feeling lonely are we?” Anya asked and stepped closer. “No. I don’t get lonely, lonely are for people who are used to having people be there for them.” Anya examined her face and nodded, stepping closer but Raven refused to back, she wasn’t going to appease Anya, let her think that she had all the power here which she totally. did. not. No one have power over Raven Reyes. “Came here for a reason?” Raven asked and stepped closer to Anya too instead, so close their bodies were touching and they were breathing the same air. “No. Just stepped into the wrong tent.” Anya said and headed out and Raven lost patience, grabbing Anya's arm and pulled her back to her, pressing her body against her. Her breathing hitched a little and she could see an uncertainty on Anya’s face instead of the usual smug smirk or the blank expression. She closed her eyes and kissed her.

Anya kissed her back immediately, arching an arm around Ravens waist to press her even closer and Raven cupped Anya’s face with a small moan, deepening the kiss by moving Anya’s lower lips between hers and nibbled on it softly, and after Anya gave out an approving moan she nibbled a bit harder before letting go with her teeth, moving her tongue out to meet Anya’s who greeted it halfways, their tongues massaging each others before it soon turned into a wrestling as their bodies stiffened a bit, Anya’s arm around her turning into firm hands on her hips and she lifted her up on the table, Raven parting from the kiss to take a deep a breath. 

They looked at each other for a long second before kissing again, this time Anya taking the initiative. Her hands moved up Raven’s thighs as Raven tugged her long hair, their kiss turning more and more rushed and harder with desire, Raven grabbing Anya’s shirt and pulled her closer, parting her legs so Anya could stand between them before grunting frustrated. 

“What’s with grounders and their fifty layers of clothes?” She started unclasping Anya’s coat and pushed it to the ground and Anya smirked. “I must agree, skaikrus light clothing is… convenient…” She said as she moved the hand on Raven’s thigh up to the clasp of the pants. Raven pushed off some sort of over shirt on Anya before noticing the hand and swallowed. Her gaze met Anya’s before she kissed her neck, trying to buck up against her. Anya held her still as she casped open Raven’s pants and snuck a hand into her underwear, a small moan of approval letting out when she felt the pool that had gathered there. 

There was the faintest of blush on Raven’s cheeks and Anya put her other hand on her jaw momentarily and through her hair before moving the hand to Raven’s leg, holding her steady as she moved her hand more into her underwear, tracing her entrance with a long finger and Raven shivered before moaning when Anya’s fingers disappeared inside of her, biting her shoulder to smother a moan. 

As she felt Anya’s fingers inside, working their magic, she squeezed Anya’s ass with a playful grin then found herself too distracted when Anya picked up her pace slightly, moving her fingers inside her like a goddess, and Raven felt Anya’s thumb moving up against her clit as she started to rub it and she moaned, unable to hold it back. She tugged in Anya’s shirt, pushing it up and moved a hand inside and traced impressive abs and moved her hands to Anya’s hips when the warriors fingers softly grazing her soft spot and she moaned again, clamping her hand over her mouth as her body started shaking slightly, relaxing and she felt her muscles, feeling sore and tapped out and she felt the most amazing pleasure wash over her.

Anya continued going, slowing down a considerate amount and she pressed closer to Raven and kissed her neck and collarbone, allowing Raven to take her time and ride the orgasm out completely. When she felt the pleasure and trans the orgasm had over her body slowly slipping away she kissed Anya again, now softer and Anya stroke her cheek before moving her hand out of Raven’s pants slowly and sucked her fingers. That was so sexy, she thought as she looked over Anya, pure raw sexual magnetism with clouded eyes.

Her smirk was nowhere to be seen, instead a small smile rested on her lips. “That… was…” Raven started, breathing still heavy. “Amazing?” Anya suggested and Raven nodded. “Even better than amazing.” She said and kissed Anya’s chin. “Mm.” Anya concurred when there was a trigedasleng call outside and Raven saw she was holding back a sigh. “I have to go.” she corrected Raven’s pants for her and clasped them shut. “Maybe we can do this again… in your tent tonight?” She proposed and Raven nodded. “If you don’t come I’ll be pissed.” She said with half a smirk and Anya nodded when there was another shout. She dipped her fingers in the bowl of water on a table before heading out, Raven not moving for a good minute, her body still calming down from the encounter. 

She got back to working at the radio without any success, and soon she decided she’d had enough of the stupid thing. She walked out, dinner ready and she filled a plate hungrily. God I’m eating as much as Clarke, she thought and smiled, playing with her food. She hoped Clarke was okay, but she was sure badass commander heart eyes could take care of her. No scratch that, Clarke can take care of herself. She started eating, her gaze traveling the camp for Anya but didn’t see her.

When she got to bed later on, there still hadn’t been an sight of Anya. Raven undressed down to underwear and got into her bed, hoping Anya would come but as the time passed slowly Raven started doubting she would. She fell asleep, disappointed and hurt.

Next morning Raven groaned, moving to roll from her side to her back when she realized something blocked her. She seated hastily only to see Anya asleep next to her, having cradled Raven into a little spoon, which quite honestly, was her favorite spoon. She smiled and lay back down, moving back against Anya and closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of another person next to her, she hadn’t experienced that in a long while. 

She enjoyed the closeness, feeling relaxed and happy when Anya started twitching slightly, moving and Raven realized she was waking up. Anya’s hand wrapped itself around Raven and the next second Anya, newly awake, buried her face in Raven’s hair. “Good morning.” Raven glanced back at her, seeing Anya, still confused and tired, the mask of the ruthless warrior slightly shifted off and Raven smiled. 

“Is it? I wish it was night still.” She grunted and Raven chuckled before Anya seemed to wake up completely. “You were asleep when I came. I had a long guard shift.” She said and Raven nodded. “Thanks for staying anyway.” There was a silence and Anya nodded. “Of course… I was just, so exhausted… too tired to get into my own tent.” They both knew it was a bad excuse but Raven nodded. “Mm I get it” She said and turned to her and Anya started tracing Raven’s arm absentminded. 

The quiet, intimate moment ended when Anya’s stomach roared, as powerful as she herself would have in a war. Raven chuckled and traced a hand up Anya’s stomach. “Mm someone is definitely hungry.” She teased, Anya sitting and leaned close. “Maybe I’m hungry for something else.” She said in a low voice when her stomach growled again. “I think that comes in second place. Come on, let’s get some breakfast.” 

Raven rose, dressing in some jeans and a dark top that Anya looked at appreciative. “Gonna get dressed Xena?” She asked and Anya frowned. “My name is Anya.” She said, her tone definitely offended, thinking Raven was confusing her with some other girl. 

“What? No… Xena, the warrior princess? Never mind, it’s just a nickname.” Anya seemed confused but settled for that explanation as she put on her clothes from last night. Raven checked her out as she did, seeing her in boxers and binding and licked her lips. Anya glanced at her once she was finished dressing, spotting Raven’s motion. “Seems like someone else is hungry too.” She said and Raven chuckled. “You bet ya.” She said as they made it to the table. No one made a big deal or even seemed to notice that they were eating together, the trikru guards had been there for a little while now and some friendships had been made. 

“So are we revisiting the tent after breakfast?” Anya asked in a low tone. “Nope. I’m taking a walk into the forest. You’re welcome to join me.” She said with a small smirk and Anya red her expression before nodding. “I will.” She said and Raven looked at her surprised, it had been meant to tease Anya but maybe she was really into forest sex, so why not. They finished their breakfast and headed out, and Raven noticed Anya’s gazing her attire. “What?” She asked when Anya’s gaze moved down to the gun Raven had. 

“Don’t worry warrior princess. It’s just a safety measure.” She said and Anya nodded. “You know I trained your leader, as much as we had time for. She was a fast learner but I’d bet you’d do even better. I could give you blades and…” Raven cut Anya off. “No.” She said and Anya frowned. “Why not? You’re on the ground now, those are meant for the skai. It is only right you learn our ways.”

Raven glanced at her irritated. “I told you, the gun is just a safety measure, I’m not planning on firing it unless I absolutely have to. And when it comes to training me…” She glanced at Anya. “This world is already trying it’s hardest to make killers of all of us. I don’t have to meet it halfway.” 

Anya frowned, taking what she said in. “There is honor in taking a life of someone who deserves death.” Raven sighed. “I was never one for honor, Anya. I’m more about making it through the day.” Anya stopped, Raven stopping too and their gazes met. There was a long silence, and finally Raven couldn’t take it anymore. “So I guess I’m not as strong as you.” She said and Anya shook her head. “I don’t believe that. We’re just fighting different fights.” Raven nodded. “As long as we're not fighting each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the glimpses into others point of view or should I stop those?


	20. The scouts and the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse of Lexa's point of view when she finds something unexpected in her room. 
> 
> Clarke is back at camp but afraid not everyone wants her there, and they soon learned they're being watched by mysterious scouts.

Clarke smiled, starting to wake up from a nice dream. She stretched her body a little and smiled, Lexa still asleep in her arms. “Mm good morning.” She bent down and kissed Lexa’s jaw before managing to open her eyes tiredly and she jumped, seating. “You’re not Lexa.” She said, when she realized Raven was the girl she had just woken up next to. “Is that supposed to be a bad thing? You’re hurting my feelings.” Raven muttered, curled up and her eyes still shut. 

“Sorry no, I just… had a dream about her. I forgot where I was for a moment.” She said and Raven cracked an eye open, doing it in such a manor like it was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. “Good dream huh?” In her half sleeping state she still managed to wiggle her eyebrows cheesily before rubbing her eyes with her sleeve and managed to sit. Clarke remembered last night when she and Raven had been lying next to each other, Raven telling her about her and Anya. “Oh I’m so sorry, I fell asleep when you were telling me about…” Raven shrugged. “Don’t sweat it, I mean obviously I fell asleep too.” 

Clarke nodded, her head a bit clearer now that she was more awake. “So you and Anya… you were more than just physical.” Raven nodded as she scooted into a comfortable positions in the pillows. 

“Yeah. But she had to return to tonDC. I guess it’s a sucky timing for romance, for both you and me.” Clarke nodded and smiled. “Maybe you could visit each other?” Raven nodded. “Yeah, maybe. Anyway, it’s time for you to tell me all the details about you and Lexa..” The tent opened, Octavia looked at the two of them surprised. “Am I disturbing something..?” She frowned and Clarke and Raven shared a look. “Yeah it was just about to get steamy in here. But you and Lincoln are welcome to join us for a foursome.” Raven said and Octavia shivered. “Gross.” She left and Clarke chuckled, getting up and raised a brow at Raven before following Octavia. “Hey, what did you want?” She smiled. 

“Our friends have found grounder scouts in the forest.” Clarke frowned. “Who’s scout? Why would anyone spy on us, we’re at peace.” Octavia shrugged. “What have the guards done about it?” Clarke asked. “Well they’re under orders to only act on your command Clarke. For now the scouts don’t even know we’ve noticed them. So you might want to tell them to kill them all off.” 

Octavia said as she led her to Lincoln and Ryder. “How many?” Clarke asked and Ryder and Lincoln shared a look. “One in every direction I go. I’d guess there’s at least twelve, out there in the forest. What do we do?” 

Clarke considered this. They could try to bring them in, but it would most likely result in either their guards deaths or them having to kill the scouts, and even if they managed to get one or several in they probably wouldn’t give anything up. Clarke thought about the men in tonDC before glancing at Ryder. 

“Keep a cautious eye on them, make sure no one goes to deep into the forest. Could be they’re there to pick us all off, one or a few at time. This means no hunting or anything today.” Octavia crossed her arms over her chest. “So what are we supposed to starve?” Clarke bit her lip. “Who would they even work for, Nia is dead, right?” Lincoln asked and Clarke nodded. “Did you spot any clan symbols?” Ryder shook his head. “Well I don’t know who would spy on us, but I was attacked in TonDC, maybe they’re only after me. I’ll check up on our food supply, Octavia, don’t worry.” She gave the brunettes arm a squeeze and smiled before checking on the meat supply. 

She knew Lexa’s move would probably be the opposite, attack. But she had to think of her people here, if there was fighting twelve scouts could make some real damage. She checked on their food. It would be enough to get breakfast and lunch to everyone but at dinner it would get tight, and if people didn’t get enough food they wouldn’t be happy. 

*Lexa’s POV*

 

Lexa sighed, entering her room after a far too long meeting. It had been a tough day back, a lot of loose strings that had needed tending too, and Titus had been on her back every moment. 

Lexa walked out on her balcony and looked over the city. The chilling air relaxed her slightly, emptying her mind. She had the strangest dream tonight, and she couldn’t help wondering if it was a warning from the previous commanders. She couldn’t quite remember it. Something about polis… and secret tunnels in the tower, that had been there since before her time. She walked back in from the balcony, looking around the room. She looked at a bookcase before grabbing it with both her hands and pushed it slightly, seeing the outlines of a big square behind it. Hm. Someone opened the door to her room and Lexa quickly pulled back the shelf. 

Titus looked at her suspiciously. “What are you doing?” He asked and Lexa straightened. “Nothing, although it is hardly any of your business. Leave me Titus, we’ve finished all meetings for today.” Titus sighed but nodded. “Very well.” He headed out and Lexa looked after him before walking up to her wine pitcher and filling a glass.

How could there be secret tunnels in an ancient tower? Unless.. Maybe parts of it had just been sealed off with time, rooms that wasn’t used or deemed dangerous. She should investigate, she decided. She finished her wine glass and moved the bookcase from the wall again and looked at the square. She pried her slender fingers around the small gap, struggling before managing to get the door out just half an inch, then grabbed it and managed to yank it open and looked through. 

*Clarke’s POV*

 

“Hey Clarke.” Clarke turned around to see Bellamy and she smiled. “Hey. Let me guess, your sister informed you about..” Bellamy nodded and Clarke sighed. “But don’t worry I’ll gather some guys, we’ll hunt alone.” Clarke shook her head. “No hunting. Maybe that’s exactly what they want.” Bellamy scratched his neck. “Or they’re hoping to starve us out.” Clarke sighed. “Yeah, well just sit tight for now. We’ll make do tonight.” Bellamy raised a brow. “And tomorrow?” He asked and Clarke sighed. “We have to deal with the scouts sooner or later, why wait til later when we’re all hungry?” 

Clarke nodded, grabbing his arm and leading him to Ryder. “How far apart were the scouts? Do you think you could take down one without the others noticing?” Ryder hesitated and looked between them both. “Maybe, if you were real quiet about it. But there could be scouts we haven’t spotted yet too…” Clarke hesitated before glancing at Bellamy. “The formula, the knock out gas we were planning on using at Nia’s warriors. If Raven can get that into a bullet, think you could take someone down from here?” 

Bellamy nodded but Ryder shook his head. “Your boom toys make too much noise. It will have to be an arrow.” Clarke raised a brow. “Don’t think Raven can work with that…” Ryder nodded. “Then it’s a good thing you have me, and hallucinate nuts one of you accidentally grabbed yesterday. You could crush it together with water and rub it on an arrowtip.” Clarke glanced at him then Bellamy. 

“Then that hit is up to you Ryder, unless Bellamy has suddenly taken up archery.” Ryder nodded. “Consider it done.” Clarke let out a relieved sigh and glanced at Bellamy who nodded. “The second that arrow hits it’s target me and a small crew go hunting, keeping in a straight direction.” Clarke nodded. “Great.” 

She smiled before going to her tent again, Raven still in her bed, having fallen asleep again and Clarke smiled before changing into some clean clothes and brushed through her hair. She went to the tent furthest away from the rest of the camp, were they had other equipment such as weapons and water canteens. She glanced through the equipment, unsure what else to do at the moment and started sorting through some things a little when she heard voices behind the tent. 

“She’s been back like, three seconds, but the princess is already back in charge? She left us to go be with her girl, you shouldn’t let her just walse back in here like she owns the place.” Clarke frowned and glanced through the thick fabric, she didn’t see anything but that sounded like Murphy. He had to be talking about her right? “It’s not like that at all Murphy.” Jup, Murphy. “She left to make sure we had representation in azgeda. Look we work together so we can have it as good as possible, and I’m not ashamed to say we need her. If she hadn’t been here I would have just charged into the forest to attack the scouts.” 

Clarke frowned, Bellamy? “Yeah, the scouts that conveniently showed up right after she did.” Clarke bit her lip and glanced down, maybe she was just in the way or hurting her people by being here. There was a soft chuckle. “Just shut up will you?” Bellamy said, and Clarke walked out of the tent, deciding she didn’t want to hear anymore.

She glanced around when she saw Ryder tipping an arrow with his mixture, and she glanced back when she heard steps, seeing Murphy and Bellamy. “We’re ready, it’ll just be the two of us, smaller chance to attract attention.” Clarke glanced between them and smiled before glancing at Ryder, shooting off an arrow. 

There was the softest of thuds from the forest and Ryder ran to fetch the scout he had hit, Bellamy and Murphy disappearing into the forest with spears. Ryder returned with a hallucinating scout and they tied him up and fed him water, tirelessly waiting for him to come to his senses. 

When he finally did, he looked between Clarke and Ryder angrily, fighting his ropes and exposing his teeth. “Relax. We just want to ask you a few questions.” Clarke said, Ryder sharpening a knife behind her. 

“What clan are you from?” She had looked through his clothes without finding anything to give her any clues. “We’re from all clans.” Clarke frowned. “Who are we? Oh and don’t bother trying to get your little pocket poison, I got it.” She waved the bottle in her hand. “Since when does warriors take the easy way out?” She bent over him and he spat in her face. 

She grimaced and wiped it with her sleeve, Ryder walking closer before pushing his blade into the scouts leg but he kept his emotions in check, barely showing his pain. “Azgeda, I presume. They’ve been… specially trained under torture.” Clarke frowned and twisted the knife, the scout grimacing but keeping quiet. 

“Why were you watching us?” Silence. “Who are you getting your orders from?” Silence. “We should just kill him, he won't give us anything.” Ryder grunted. “That’s what he wants, that’s why he’s carrying poison right?” Ryder nodded. “But warriors doesn’t usually carry poison right?” Ryder shook his head. “Never.” He said and kicked the scout. “Coward!” Clarke frowned. “But in TonDC they had poison too. Which means they’re probably working together, under the same persons orders.” 

Clarke glanced at the scout. “Maybe we just have to try a bit harder.” She grabbed the dagger from his leg and watched him. “Which is your favorite eye? You only get to keep one, unless you answer.” The scout swallowed but didn’t answer. Clarke moved the dagger closer, her hand shaking. “Let me.” Ryder held his hand out but Clarke shook her head. “I shouldn’t give out orders I can’t myself handle.” She slized the dagger across the scouts face, creating a shallow cut from his nose bone over his left eye, but it was enough for blood to come gushing out.

Clarke turned around, suddenly nausea filling her and she stumbled to her knees, buckling over and threw up. “I’ll take care of this Clarke.” Ryder helped her up. “Go rest.” Clarke shook her head and she watched the man, his screaming had stopped. Clarke grabbed a cloth and pressed against his eye then another cloth wrapping around his forehead so it would stay. 

“What do you usually do when a warrior won't give up under torture Ryder?” She asked. “We put him in the dungeon and keep revisiting them.” Clarke nodded. “Then we’ll let him be and return tomorrow.” Ryder hesitated but nodded. “But I insist on you getting some rest.” Clarke nodded and heading back to her tent. 

Clarke woke up when Ryder entered her tent and she seated. “What is it?” She asked. “The other scouts are gone.” Ryder said and they shared a gaze before Clarke rose, lacing up her boots quickly and they hurried to the prisoners tent, which was empty. “How did this happened, there were guards!” Clarke asked franticall, searching for proof. Ryder sighed. “I don’t know. No one is missing from my guard strength, Clarke.” Clarke glanced around, spotting a tear in the back of the tent. “These guys really know their way around getting out of ropes.” 

Ryder nodded. “I’ll send word to the commander.” He said but Clarke grabbed his sleeve as he headed off. “Don’t. She has other things to worry about.” Ryder hesitated. “Isn’t her orders for you to follow my orders?” Clarke said and Ryder nodded. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	21. 4 weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, sorry about that. Clexa reunion.

Four weeks later

Clarke looked at Ryder, meeting the rider from polis. Clarke wondered if Lexa was alright. It had been four weeks since she had returned to the drop ship, and not much had happened. Since the scout they had captured escaped, no others had been seen in the forest. It had been calm and peaceful, they had just worked on the radio, but so far no progress. 

Clarke missed Lexa, more every day it seemed. They hadn’t had any contact whatsoever, but Clarke knew she’d get messaged if something happened. Which is why she was so nervous now, seeing the polis rider walk towards her with a paper in his hand. 

He reached Clarke and handed over the envelope, Clarke tearing it open and red the letter. 

‘Clark. I know it’s been long since we met, but I have missed you. The ascension day is soon, it’s a day of importance, celebrating the black bloods, the bloodline and the flame, and me. I would love to meet you at this holy day, but I understand if you cannot leave your people.” 

Clarke finished reading and frowned. Lexa sure didn’t spend time on pleasantries, but didn’t she deserve a ‘love, Lexa’ in the end, or something? Another paper was folded in the envelope and she opened it. It was obviously not written by Lexa, it was a formal letter including details about the ascension day. “Thank you.” Clarke said, the polis rider nodding.

“If you want to stay for the night of for some food..” He shook his head. “I should go now. The commander didn’t need an answer from you, just to know that you have been invited.” 

He nodded and headed back to his horse. Clarke looked over the second paper, then glanced at Ryder. “This is in 3 days?” Ryder nodded. “If you wish to go to polis we should go tomorrow at first light, so you’re in polis the night before the ascension.” Clarke smiled and nodded. “I just need to think this through, and talk to the others.” Ryder nodded and he returned to his guard duty, Raven coming up from behind. “Love letters?” She smirked. 

“What? No.” Clarke hesitated. “If you don’t want to share, don’t share.” Raven said slightly grumpily. “Anyway, our council meeting is starting, everyone is waiting for us in Bellamy’s tent. Which reminds me, why does he have the biggest tent?” Clarke chuckled. “Come on we’re above all that material stuff right?” Raven raised a brow. “Maybe you are.” They walked into the tent, Wells, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty and Finn already there. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Clarke said as Raven took a seat. “So what’s on the agenda? We’ve gotten nowhere with the radio, sorry.” Monty said. “Don’t worry.” Clarke smiled. “Well we should consider the fact that the ark will be running out of air soon so I don’t think it’s long now. I was thinking about somehow highlighting the empty fields here next to us so they know where to land… We wouldn’t want them to crashland on the other side of the earth or into a village or something.” Finn nodded. “And how exactly do we do that?” Wells asked and Clarke shrugged. “It’s not like we can set the fields on fire… we need something that will be seen on a long distance too.” 

“Well maybe we could just make some big, well placed bonfires? Better than nothing right?” Lincoln suggested and Clarke nodded. “Yeah. Then I have another agenda too.” She fished up the note about ascension day, keeping Lexa’s personal note hidden. “I’ve been invited to some sort of celebration…” 

Wells took the paper and red it. “Well you have my blessing to go if that’s what you want. We’ll make due without you a couple of days.” He smiled and Clarke squeezed his hand. “Yeah, definitely.” Monty smiled and Clarke nodded, getting the paper back. “Great. And uh, the third point of today… right, water. We have to filter some more water the supply is getting low. And Ryder will go with me to polis, but we have enough guards as it is right?” Clarke asked and Bellamy nodded. 

Clarke glanced at Lincoln. “Are you going to the celebration? I mean you and Lexa know each other and this celebration is important..” Lincoln shook his head and wrapped an arm around Octavia. “I’m staying, but have fun Clarke.” 

They wrapped up the meeting and Clarke headed to her tent and packed, they’d leave first thing tomorrow. She went to eat dinner, seating next to Raven. “So is Anya going to be there?” Raven asked. “Doesn’t say.. if you want you can come with me.” Raven glanced at her, considering the offer. “No, I feel more comfortable here. And Anya will probably stay in TonDC anyways.” Clarke nodded and smiled. 

“Okay, yeah I get it.” She said as they finished their food. “But have a great time.” Raven pulled her into a hug before they went to bed. Clarke crawled into her bed, soon she’d get to see Lexa. She smiled, falling asleep to that thought. 

Next morning she woke up when the sun had barely risen. She had said goodbye to everyone last night so she and Ryder got on their horses directly and rode towards polis, Clarke on one of the guards horses. They rode without any difficulties until the sun set, when Ryder insisted they should stop for the night. 

They tied their horses up, and Ryder cooked some food he had brought as Clarke unfolded the blankets and fixed up and fed the horses. They ate in silence, Clarke refilling her plate. “Thanks for going with me Ryder, I never would have made it to polis without you.” Ryder smiled. “Well it will be nice to go back home, even if it is only for a few days.” Clarke bit her lip. “I’m sorry we’re keeping you from your home.” Ryder looked at her surprised and chuckled. “Don’t be sorry, I’m just doing my job. It’s no trouble.” Clarke nodded and they finished eating and got to bed on the ground.

Next morning Clarke was for once up early, she felt like her body was filled with butterflies, and she knew they wouldn’t stop flappering until she saw Lexa again. They got on their horses and started riding again, Ryder ensuring her they’d reach polis before sundown. 

*Lexa POV*

Lexa was out on her balcony again, tired. Tomorrow was ascension day, and even if it was a day of celebration, a part of her always dreaded it. It was a day where she was reminded of the lives she had taken in the conclave, the lives of her brother and sisters. Her mind fleetingly wandered to Luna, wondering how she had it. Such thought was unnecessary and good for no one, and she quickly averted her thoughts away.

She looked over the city, the sun sending their last rays over the sky as it started descending when her gaze traveled over the gate to the city. Two horses were taken through and dismounted. Through the distance Lexa couldn’t see the riders, but hope rose in her chest and she hurried out of her room and into the elevator. When she walked out, she hurried out of the tower and saw a blonde girl walking towards it. 

“Klark!” her breath got caught in her throat, and she smiled at the blonde who stopped surprised. Lexa closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Clarke hugged her back, Lexa feeling her arms around her back and Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before parting, grabbing Clarke’s hips and lifted her a few feet into the air, putting her back down closer to Lexa. “You came.” She swept her into another hug, feeling Clarke nuzzle into her hair. “Of course I did.” 

They linked hands, parting and Lexa watched as Clarke looked around the city in awe. “It’s… wow.” Lexa smiled. “Want a tour?” Clarke glanced at her. “Mm… maybe tomorrow?” Lexa nodded. “I was just thinking the same.” She led Clarke into the tower, into the elevator, Clarke looking surprised but didn’t put much attention to it, instead taking in every inch of Lexa with her eyes. “Your hair's a little longer… you have different clothes.” Lexa nodded and inspected Clarke. “You look as beautiful as ever.” The blondes cheek turned a bright pink. “ You too Lexa.” She said seriously and Lexa led Clarke into her room, closing the door.

They didn’t miss a beat until they started undressing each other and soon they were under the covers. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her closer, kissing Clarke’s neck as they cuddled. Clarke turned to her and cupped her face with a smile. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said and Lexa nodded before kissing Clarke’s chin and Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s chest. Lexa stroke Clarke’s back, and they fell asleep, nestled into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
